The Seraphim
by lady.sakura.vendetta
Summary: So there are demons but what about Angels?  Dante is given a bodyguard job to protect a strange girl named Selene who is being chased by demons.  Demon's who claim she is the descendent of an angel.  Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: **Lady gives Dante a job. Something simple. Act as body guard to a girl named Selene, who is being chased by demons. Lady has been asked to investigate ... and she needs Dante to guard her 'subject' while the investigation into what exactly the demons want with Selene is found. But Selene is less than impressed with her body guard. And ... it seems she has tricks of her own ... including a powerful set of guns with enough power to hold off even a greater demon. More confusing is that there are some demons ... who think she is the key to unlocking the 'Myth of the Seraphim' a divine weapon which if in the wrong hands ... could mean the end of the human world forever. Dante is soon going to discover that this may be the strangest and wildest job he has ever undertaken.**

**DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS I DO NOT OWN DMC - ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BLAH BLAH BLAH. IF I DID IT'D BE AWESOME BUT HEY ... THATS WHAT IS HERE FOR. PLEASE R&R IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC IN A LOOOONG TIME.**

* * *

It was dark in the city. Even the blinking streetlights could not seem to throw the oppressive, heavy darkness that leaned against them. Her light green eyes surveyed her surroundings. She wandered the boardwalk at the dock. Her booted feet tapped loudly in the still, sullen silence. Her breath came out in steaming puffs which she watched slowly fade before her.

She wore a woollen hat of black and white stripes, with a black rose stitched to the bottom corner. It was pulled down over her ears. Her fiery red, wavy hair coiled down all the way to her lower back. She wore stone wash skinny jeans, a short cut black t-shirt reading 'what ever doesn't kill me better run fast' and over that a shawl clasped shut with a pendent depicting a praying angel to cover her shoulders. The back of the shawl trailed down her back, but the front side was a little shorter reaching only her waist. It created a v-shape where the clasp held it, but hid her arms, sides and shoulders.

On her arms she wore elbow length, tight fitting white gloves, the middle and ring fingers uncovered.

She could tell without turning that someone was following her. Someone ... or something. She stopped.

"Why don't you just come out. There's nobody here. You might as well let me see your ugly face ..." She said.

Her voice, though laced with a warning was soft and pleasing to listen to. It didn't even seem possible that such an angelic voice could drop to that kind of tone. Yet there it was, her expression drawn into hostility.

A spindly demon slinked down a street light. It's body was thin and winding like a lizards. It had three sets of arms, and a large, flat head. It's two pairs of eyes set on the front of it's face watched her as it's wide jaws twisted into a smirk.

"**You shouldn't be out here alone … Selene. You just make it easier for us …"** It hissed in a rasping, grating voice.

The girl smiled slowly as more of them slunk beside the first, hissing and quaking in excitement.

"I think you misunderstand." She said. "Perhaps it is you who have made it so easy."

"**Your brother is no longer here … nobody will protect you."**

"I do not need anyone to protect me." She turned to them. "So … if this measly little brigade of yours is all you can muster then lets be done with it, shall we …?"

A series of sharp, hoarse barks crackled in the air. She guessed she had made them laugh. Then … they charged.

***** **THE FOLLOWING MORNING*******

Dante yawned, slouched in the chair at his office. That was when the door opened, and Lady walked in.

"Well, well. Very busy today, aren't we, Dante …?" Lady said.

"Yeah, yeah." Dante didn't move. "What is it you want? If it's another crap job then forget about it. That last one was a waste of time."

"It's not my fault you cause more damage than solving the problem." Lady shrugged, wandering over to his desk. She propped her hips against it. "I have a client who requested help. It's an unusual case … but it will pay very well. And it's so simple even you can't screw it up."

Dante pulled himself up, putting the chair right, leaning towards her menacingly. "What's that supposed to mean …?"

"Now, now. Aren't you interested in clearing your debt? This job pays enough to clear it twice over. If you do it right." Lady noticed she had gotten his undivided attention. "It's a bodyguard job. It seems there is a girl who is being targeted by demons. While an investigation is underway as to why, she needs to be kept safe. Here … this is the girl … before you decline."

Lady threw a photo to him, which he caught. He glanced at it. Good curving body. Gorgeous red hair. Beautiful cat green eyes. Probably about twenty-one … and a complete babe. He whistled. "I'll admit she's a looker. But one question: why won't you take this job?"

"I've been asked to help with the investigation side of it. I can't very well investigate why so many demons want her _and_ protect her. So … you help me… and do this job right … I'll write off your debt and you'll still have enough for a large wad of spare change."

"And Trish? Why didn't you ask her?"

"Trish is helping with the investigation."

Dante whistled again. "Whoa … the two of you are needed? Must be a BIG investigation. But alright. I'll do this job. Nothing like getting paid to watch over a babe. I'm sure we'll hit it off."

Lady smiled. "I though I could count on you. But Dante … screw up and I'll double your debt."

Dante stood, ignoring her last comment. He grabbed rebellion and strapped it to his back, preparing to start the job.

***** THAT AFTERNOON*****

Dante sighed, staring at his new clients photo. It seemed the girl had gone missing. Great. His client was a spoilt brat who didn't know what was good for her. As he understood it, she was descended from an insanely rich family, and Lady had explained the job was passed down by her brother, who had been murdered not long after issuing the job. The family accountant, who was also a dear friend of the family, verified the request and still offered it out, with the original reward sum regardless. He had expressed he did not want the younger sister to meet the same fate.

Cindy, the waitress sailed over on her skates, handing Dante his strawberry sundae.

"Hey Dante!" She beamed. "You look a little blue. What's up?"

Dante glanced up at her. "Oh. Just a job isn't going very well. I'm looking for a girl."

"Really? Can't find her huh? What's that picture …?" Dante turned it so Cindy could see. She squealed then regained herself, leaning forwards, keeping her voice low. "Dante … that woman is sitting at the very end! She ordered the same strawberry sundae! She's been here since before you got here!"

Dante surged to his feet and looked to the end of the diner. True to Cindy's word, at the very end booth was the red haired beauty in the picture. He could see that she had already demolished two other ice cream sundae's, their glasses pushed to one side now empty, and was half way through a third.

Part of him wanted to strangle her … the other just wanted to talk to her. It seemed that simply looking at her cooled his anger. He couldn't describe what looking at her made him feel. The way the light glinted off her … there was an air to her … that made her so ethereal.

He strode over and she glanced up. He slumped into the opposite seat, catching her look of indignation.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are …?" She asked with a raised brow.

"You're Selene Whitchurch … aren't you …?" Dante grinned when he caught her look of surprise. "And I'm pretty sure your dearly departed brother asked me to be your body guard. So … I don't know what you seem to think skipping out on me will accomplish, because I intend to be paid for doing this job."

Selene smiled. "Oh. So _you're_ my big strong body guard."

"That's right."

She sighed. "I really don't mean this to insult you … honestly I don't … but I'd rather not have a bodyguard, it's just more people to get hurt. I can protect myself."

Dante barely stifled a laugh. "You? Then why did you butler Jeeves or what ever his name is pay such a hefty price for me to be your bodyguard?"

"My brother was always over protective of me." She spooned in some sundae. "I'll make sure you get paid either way. I have my own money too, you know. My brother and I did inherit half the estate of our late mother. Whatever he can pay you, I can too. If not … double."

"Double ay … well … I'm afraid that just won't cut it. I've been asked to protect you. You do know it's demon after you, right …?" Dante leaned forwards. "Cold blooded killing machines. They won't hesitate to pick off a slip of a girl."

Selene smiled breezily. "Oh … is that so. Well …" She scraped the last of the sundae into her mouth. "If that's the case then I guess I have no choice but to put myself in your care. You are …?"

"Dante."

They had both finished their sundaes, and Selene picked up the bill. Now they headed back through the smoky alleyways to his shop.

"So … you picked up the job because of the money …?" Selene said, breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

"Yeah. Something like that." Dante said.

Selene chuckled softly. "And they told you about the demons …?"

"Yeah."

Selene laughter a little harder. "Strange. Belmont must be getting desperate. He usually leaves that part out."

"Usually?" Dante looked intrigued.

"My brother and I have been … accosted by many demons. However, in the last year it has increased … more than we care to think. Before … we would probably get one demon a month at best … now … I count it a good day to just get one demon encounter in a day. It would be good … if we just knew why. We don't have anything they would want. We're a fairly normal family. But … since the day my brother and I were born … the day our mother died … we have been tracked down." Selene explained.

"And your father …?" Dante asked.

"I don't know. Our mother never spoke of him … only that shortly after I was conceived … he left. She doesn't keep any pictures … nothing. They weren't even married. So my guess is he was a dead beat she felt sorry for, fed him up on her wealth, and then he split after news of a second noose around his neck." Selene sighed. "Not that it matters … either way."

They continued on. Dante could certainly relate to losing a mother. He could tell that beneath her good looks, she was probably a mess. No wonder she didn't want any help even though she needed it. Humans had a funny habit of self destruction when they experienced loss. It never really made sense to him. When he was in a bad mood it worked the other way – he just wanted to slay as many demons as he could. Maybe it was his demonic side.

It was only when he snapped out of his reverie that he could feel her eyes were on him. He turned his head to look at her.

"What …? Am I too good looking for you, babe?" He asked.

She made a disgusted face. "Don't be ridiculous … and do _not_ refer to me in such a … such a heinous manner."

Dante burst into laughter. "What ever you say, babe."

Just as she was about to retort … she stopped. Dante halted at the same time. He could feel a demon presence. Had she felt it too …? Humans were usually oblivious to them until it was too late … but she had definitely stopped for a reason. Probably … for somebody who was used to being chased by demons for as long as she had … it was a developed instinct.

Dante drew his guns. In that moment, two Scythes materialised before him, shrieking eerily, grasping their giant sheers. Their burning red eyes glared at him.

"Ha. Jackpot." He grinned.

He wasted no time firing at them, placing himself between them and Selene. The Scythes scuttled, trying to get by him, but he gave no such ground. He fired at one, while dispatching the one behind him without a backward glance with his other gun. The second one died with a wail … and the scissors spun and then landed into the ground before burning away.

He holstered Ebony and Ivory. As he turned to see if Selene was okay, he caught a glimmer of a demon from the corner of his eye. It was too late to draw his weapon … he had been so occupied with the Scythes … he hadn't anticipated a different demon would be with them.

He braced himself to grapple it … and as it lunged at him, long teeth bared into a snarl … a loud shot rang out. A flash of light rippled in the air … and the demon disintegrated.

"What …?" He breathed.

He whirled around to find that Selene had drawn a twinkling white hand gun. It looked like an antique … with gold gilding and images of roses and feathers coiling up the barrel. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You … you've been packing some heat this whole time?" Dante was grinning boyishly at her.

Selene pulled open her white fur shawl to reveal two gun holsters strapped around her waist. The other held an identical wonderfully detailed gun.

"They're called 'The Seraphim'." She said, kissing the back of the gun. "They're … family heirlooms I've had customised."

Dante could here more of the sloping, dog like demons skulking from the shadows in the alleyway. He drew his guns, and Selene drew her other one two. They stood back to back.

"I'll make you a bet." Dante said. "Who ever kills the most … gets treated to dinner."

Selene grinned. "You're on."

The fight was on. Selene got first kill … but Dante took out two with one shot. Soon, as the number of demons grew, the two broke apart. It was chaos … demons were everywhere. But the two ducked, dived and somersaulted. Dante was impressed with her shooting skill. She certainly wasn't the sheltered spoilt rich girl he first thought she was.

By the end … they were even. When the numbers died down … the two were facing one another, still holding their weapons ready.

"Well … it seems … we're at a tie." Selene said.

Dante grinned … and then fired a shot near her head. Selene spun, shocked …. And then saw a demon body slump to the floor. It had obviously been creeping up on her. Dante's smile grew wider.

"I'll take a pizza with everything on it … except olives." He said, drawing Ebony and Ivory.

Selene rolled her eyes, drawing hers too.

Selene and Dante settled on the beat up sofa inside Devil May Cry. Dante's weapons were on his desk, beside Selene's. There were three boxes of pizza that the two were sharing, compliments of Selene

"So … you're not quite so helpless as that butler of yours seems to make out." Dante said. "That was some serious sharp shooting."

"Well … you were very good yourself. It's been a while since I lost a shoot out." Selene took a bite of pizza. "It seems demons don't really bother you all that much, Mr Dante."

"It's kinda what I do for a living … kill demons." Dante shoved a large chunk of pizza into his mouth.

Selene looked at the macabre décor of the place … and thought what an understatement that was. Demon skulls mounted to the walls along with weapons of all sorts. The office was a mess. She couldn't believe somebody who lived like this was her body guard.

"You don't actually think that I'm really letting you guard me … do you?" Selene said.

"I don't think you have all that much choice. You might be a good shot … but there are far more stronger demons than those. And if it is as you say … that the demons do want you … they'll send even a demon lord after you if they have to." Dante shrugged. "I'm not letting a good pay go to waste because you have a death wish."

Selene glared at him. "Look … I don't need anyone's protection … least of all some cocky, chauvinistic pig who lives like a homeless man. I came with you because I wanted to see what kind of person Belmont had hired. I'm not that impressed."

"Whoa, babe. There's no need to be insulting." Dante said, knowing she hated being called that.

Selene's cheeks flushed. "I told you not to refer to me that way."

"And I told you … like it or not … I'm your body guard. So get some rest, princess. I'll tie you to a bed if you want. I'm sure that'd really make your day." Dante grinned as she threw an empty pizza box at him, and hurled herself up from the seat. Dante jumped up and grasped her arm as she ran to go. "I don't know what your problem is, babe, but like I said … I'm not letting you out of here, you are not leaving here without me. And I'm real fast if you try to bolt. You might be a good shot … but you won't beat me." He watched as her cheeks flushed with indignation. "And between you and me, that little show in the alley … I was holding back."

She swerved round to strike him across the face, but he caught her wrist. Her cat green eyes were alight … and he couldn't help but think that no matter her mood … there was still some kind of … aura to her. He couldn't put his finger on it … but it was there.

"Are you going to go to make this difficult …?" Dante asked.

Selene looked away from him. "I'm not tired."

"Fine … then we'll stay up. But you're still not going out of my sight, babe."

Selene huffed, her shoulders sinking. She passed him the most venomous glance she could muster. He released her as he felt her relax. They stood for a long time before she would so much as blink. Then, in sync, they sank into the sofa. Selene refused to look at him, instead she glared at the wall. She only wished she had picked a different one to look at because this one was plastered with posters of topless women. But she would not give him the benefit of meeting his gaze.

Dante laughed and relaxed in his seat, continuing to eat the last of the pizza himself.

Selene sighed haughtily and then slumped in the seat.

"That's very unlady like." Dante said, amusement tinting his voice.

"Ugh. I don't need some … some … pig headed, egotistical slob telling me how I should and shouldn't sit. I'll bet I'm the only woman who wasn't trying to kill you or that you had to pay that you've had in here." Selene smirked.

"Well I wouldn't say that. This sofa has seen a lot of action … in fact the spot where you're on is where Suzy and I-" Dante watched as she got off the sofa as if it were diseased. "I was going to say where I had Suzy and I ate lunch together … but I guess you had something far dirtier in mind. That's _definitely_ not lady like."

"How dare you!" Selene spluttered. "You filthy … degenerate!"

"Spoilt brat." Dante countered.

"Whore magnet!"

"Snob."

The insults continued to bounce back and forth for most of the night, each able to hit something back. In the end … it was Selene who stopped, burying her head in her hands.

"Oh what did I ever do to deserve this …?" She mumbled.

"Like I said, you can make the most of it, or you can make life difficult. But I've dealt with worse than a girl born with s silver spoon in her mouth." Dante shrugged and stood.

"I … I …" She turned her head away form him, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not speaking to you."

Dante laughed. "As you wish."

Later that evening, Selene said she felt tired … so … Dante had tied her to him. They squeezed onto his tiny bed (much to her annoyance) and he waited until she was fast asleep … her breathing shallow. He studied her delicate face. She certainly was a live wire. He was really enjoying this work. He knew he probably should rile her as much as he had been but he couldn't help it. She looked … like an angel when she was asleep.

Eventually … he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante woke up to the shrill jingle of the phone. He opened his eyes, pushing himself up. He glanced to the tiny slither of bed … and found it empty, and the loop that had once held Selena's slender wrist across his pillow.

"Shit!" He swore savagely, diving off the bed, grasping Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory and dashing out Devil May Cry without bothering to answer the call. It could wait. Selene must have somehow managed to wriggle free of the rope wifthout waking him.

"Next time … I'm sedating her and chaining her." He hissed as he walked.

He stalked out into the city. He looked everywhere … and still no sign of her. Stupid girl! There were demons after her. She might have been a good shot … but she was no match for the hordes of strong demons that would come after her.

He stalked through the park … and stopped. His mood seemed to shrivel away. He could hear something in the distance … soft and melodic. It was … singing. Strange … there weren't any concerts on. There was nobody else in the park. So it couldn't have been a public performance.

He followed the singing … as he neared … he heard it better. It was the most gorgeous song he had ever heard … and as he rounded a corner near a viewpoint to the city … he saw Selene perched on the stone railings of the view point.

The song that managed to calm even his fury … it was coming from her. The light the glimmered through a sudden break in the clouds lit her up as though she were on stage. Dante was not one for music. Unless it was rock and roll. But … there was something to her.

He walked to her as if his feet were weighted, making slow pandering paces. When she saw him … she stopped and gasped, her hand flying to her chest.

Making use of the moment, he bolted forwards and grabbed her arm.

"You!" He hissed.

"Dante!" She pulled away from him.

"I _told_ you to stay." He said.

"And I told _you_ that I don't need your protection." She snapped.

The atmosphere of the surreal, dream like song had shattered.

"Look, if I have to throw you over my shoulders and drag you … I will."

"If you continue to treat me with such disregard you won't get paid." Selene made an expression as if she had won a battle.

"There's nothing in the job description that says I can't. In fact it simply states to protect and guard you … and I consider this protection, from yourself." He grinned as he watched her face fall.

"Please … just let me go … this is for your own good!" Selene pulled but he would not budge.

"Look, you've obviously got a bug up your ass about something." Dante said. "And I don't want to hear another word about it-"

Dante stopped as something was suddenly rammed through his gut from behind. Selene squealed as she saw the curved end of a sheer poke through his stomach. She saw that edging closer were a group of four Scythes, laughing maliciously, including one that had snuck up while Dante was distracted.

"Dante!" She screamed.

Dante looked down at the weapon lodged in his gut, running up the length of it to the smoky hand holding it. He jerked his body, wrenching the sheer free from its grasp. With it still stuck in him, he walked up to the mob.

"This was my favourite shirt you know …" He said, drawing Ebony and Ivory. "I hope one of you will foot the bill."

Instead of responding, the Scythes swooped down. He shot at them. One of them swung a sheer at him. He curled out of the way, leapt onto the Scythe and kicked down hard sending it slamming into the ground. As it landed, he shot his weapons into its head. The Scythe exploded. That left two armed, one unarmed. He shot the unarmed one, which vanished. He then turned his attention to the remaining two. They charged for him. He shot the first one in the head, keeping aim as he rolled to the ground dodging a death blow form the other. When at last the Scythe exploded and one was remaining … her fired a shot at it's sheer. It spun through the air, landing inches from Selene.

With a grin, he holstered Ebony and Ivory. Slowly, he reached behind and pulled out the embedded shears. Meanwhile the Scythe wasted no time in charging for him. Just as it got within range, the lodged sheer pulled free, he swung it up … and hit it home into the encroaching Scythe's head. It exploded … and then all the sheers vanished as well.

He turned to Selene.

"You see what could have happened to you?" He said.

Selene shook her head, pointing pathetically to his wound. "No … I …"

She paused as a droplet landed on her head. Her brows furrowed in confusion. There had been clouds before but they hadn't been rain clouds and had been blowing over. She looked up. Billowing black clouds were tolling overhead unnaturally fast, sparks of lighening jumping across it.

"Well … it seems that these guys want an encore." Dante looked at her. "We'd better not disappoint."

Moments later there was a deep base roar … moments before a large slither of lightening pounded into the ground. Dante grabbed Selene, diving into the air as sparks skittered across the grass where they had once stood. As they landed the sparks dissipated … and vanished, and they touched down safely.

"Looks like … a greater demon has been attracted here." Dante said, releasing her. "I told you there were worse things than what you've been experiencing."

As if on cue … from the ground burst a huge creature that resembled a large wolf. It's fur poked up and bristled … statically charged. It's teeth were jumping sparks, and eyes glared with near blinding light. It had four tails poking out from behind it.

It roared and thunder rolled across the dark storm clouds above.

"**I am Raijin … demon of thunder …"** It snarled. **"Hand over the girl and I will spare you."**

Dante whistled. "Wow … what a grand entrance. It's going to be hard … but I'm afraid it's a no. This one is with me."

Raijin roared angrily. **"Do you honestly think the likes of you can defeat me? I AM THE THUNDER AND LIGHTENING AND I WILL DISSINTEGRATE YOU!"**

It barked and a bolt of thunder flew at Dante. He drew Rebellion and sliced at the lightening … dispersing it.

Raijin pawed at the ground like a raging bull, and then charged. Dante whirled out of the way, swinging his sword. Raijin swiped a huge paw at him. Dante barely dodged his attacks. Raijin was fast. He leapt out of the way of a bolt that was launched his way. As he landed, Raijin was quick on the mark. He struck Dante hard with his tail, and sent him flying, his body buzzing with electric charge.

Raijin made a roar again and the thunder coursing Dante's body became stronger. Dante could no longer stand. He peered up at the advancing demon. If he could just get his hands to cooperate and draw one of his guns …

Raijin was above him now… jaws wide open … preparing to snap.

A bang echoed around him. Raijin was hurled backwards … the electric sparks leaving Dante's body. Another shot whizzed above his head and there came an explosion of light. Shakily Dante got to his feet in time to see Selene with The Seraphim in her hand … and the bullets that she fired from one were encased in some kind of … orb of bright white light with a halo above it.

"What the …" He looked at her weapons.

The last glowing shot that connected dissipated the charge surrounding Raijin … and he was a normal wolf standing before him. He could see now sharp glinting teeth, and large red eyes.

"Dante! You don't have much time! Strike him now!" Selene called … slowly collapsing to one knee, exhausted.

Dante didn't need to be told twice. He jumped to his feet, Rebellion in hand, and rammed the blade home. He sliced cleanly through the dazed Raijin … and in a hail of lightening bolts that collided into the demons body … Raijin vanished.

Dante threw Rebellion into the air … and it tumbled into the sheath at his back. He grinned broadly at Selene.

"There is more to you …" Selene said.

"Than there first appears." Dante finished, referring to her guns.

Selene drew The Seraphim into their holsters.

"Maybe … you should go first." Dante said.

"Me …? You were stabbed through the stomach. I think _you_ need to explain first." Selene said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Fine. I'm half demon." Dante said. "When I said I hunt demons for a living … what I didn't say was that I have demonic blood myself. But don't worry too much about it. I defend the human world."

Selene nodded. "I see. I suppose that explains your manners and your … hygiene standards."

"I think you're forgetting something." Dante said, pointing to her gun holsters.

"Oh. The Seraphim are ancient weapons even my family aren't sure where they're from. They've been in the family since before anyone can remember. But … they can fire blessed bullets. I don't have many left … so I hope I get a thank you for saving your sorry hide."

"You want a thank you? It's your own fault for running off like that." Dante scowled. "I mean if I hadn't been here when I did … that thing would have carried you away."

"You seem to think I'm some frail maid. But I assure you … I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

Dante huffed noisily, clearly irritated. "Would you just _stop_ with the tough girl routine? That was a higher demon. You wouldn't have dispatched that on your own, not even with those fire crackers of yours, whatever they are."

"And I suppose without my help you would have not gotten your head bitten off then …?" Selene raised a brow.

"I've survived worse." Dante said. "Now come on, lets get back before any more show up."

"Now who said I was going anywhere with _you_?" She caught sight of the evil glint in his eyes. "No … no, no. Don't you dare … stay away from me …."

Dante grabbed her, slung her up and carried her over his shoulders.

"Take your hands off me! I'll scream! Shout that you're a pervert!" Selene screeched.

"Go ahead. I'm sure it's nothing they haven't heard before. But I'd love to see them prise you from me when you have this much a of a pay day hanging on you." Dante said as she swung a fist at his head. It did nothing.

He grasped her hands tightly in one hand, while the other held her tightly to him as if she were a sack of flour. He carried her all the way through the city, even with the strange looks he got from the people who just stopped and watched blankly.

When they arrived back at Devil May Cry, Dante flung her unceremoniously onto the sofa. Selene thought about running … but now knowing he was half demon … she didn't think it would be easy to outrun him. She sank dejectedly into the sofa, folding her arms over her chest.

Dante chuckled. He could hardly believe that she was the same woman who had sung so sweetly in the park earlier. Her voice … it was like honey. Yet she had the temper of a viper.

The phone rang, and he answered.

"Devil May Cry …" He frowned as somebody screamed down his ear. He pulled the receiver from his ear and sighed. It was Lady who evidently was less than happy with him for not answering the phone all the hundred times she had called.

His luck, he decided, just didn't exist. He decided he should just hang up and let her cool down.

He looked to Selene, who suddenly looked very solemn.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She said. "For a minute back there … I thought … thought I'd been responsible for your death."

Dante blinked. Had she just … apologised …? Or did he imagine it?

"I'll … I'll stay." She said.

Now… he began to doubt that he had even survived the run in with Raijin. All he needed for this to be heaven was for her to be naked, holding a strawberry sundae in one hand, and a pizza in the other. And for there to be lots of other naked women there too. As there didn't seem to be any … he surmised that he had in fact survived, and that this was all real.

There was one thing for certain. This girl … there was something about her. Even he could feel it. It was intangible … he couldn't name it or place it. No doubt the demons after her knew well enough what it was … but he didn't. He only hoped that when Lady called in a better mood … she might have some leads in her investigation.

* * *

There were two shadowed figures glancing at the charred earth where Raijin had been slain.

"I want the Seraphim child." The first voice was male, deep but smooth.

"I will make it so." The second, a woman's voice. "Raijin failed … but I will go myself to get her myself if I have to."

"See that you do." The male frowned. "We need that girl … need her blood. If we can harness her … gift … then even that wretched child of Sparda won't be able to stand in our way."

"Of course, my Lord."

"If you fail … do not bother returning to me, Mead." The man's voice was edged and serious.

"I understand, my Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. So things have finally started moving. As usual, please R&R I appreciate opinions etc. And please enjoy. This is really just something I thought would be cool to experiment with.**

**

* * *

**

Lady eventually called back. Her voice was lower, but her mood was no better.

"I found something out I wanted to run by you … you know if you're not too busy." She said.

"Sure." Dante said, lounging back in his seat.

"Have you ever heard of something called 'The Seraphim Myth'?"

"Seraphim as in like … angels …?" Dante glanced at Selene who was asleep on the sofa.

"Something like that. Does it ring any bells?"

"No. Why?"

Lady sighed deeply down the phone. "I've found an obscure reference called 'The Seraphim Myth'. It just states that while there are demons … and the underworld … there are balancing forces. It just states something about the original uprising."

Dante made a wry face. "The … original … uprising?"

"Well … according to myth … Sparda was not the first person to uprise. I mean I found a biblical reference … but it seems to mention devil arms." Lady sounded as though she were flicking through the pages of a book. "Here. It says that the origins of hell was from Lucifer. But Lucifer was once an angel – God's most beautiful and favoured one. However, Lucifer became increasingly jealous of God's latest creation – man. So he rebelled. But it says here that Lucifer was one of three angelic brothers. It was Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel. Michael and Gabriel obviously didn't side with Lucifer but instead aided in saving the humans from his wrath. But the legends also states that in doing so, Michael and Gabriel trapped Lucifer in the demon world while they remained locked in the human world to ensure he did not escape. It says here Lucifer started the underworld, and created the demons as his tool to try and gain control. It's the origins of the underworld … of demons."

"I'm sure that's a wonderful tale for Sunday school … but what does this have to do with anything …?"

"Well it's a little sketchy … but it mentions devil arms like those that your father used. Even some of the devil arms you have … some are connected to Lucifer himself – weapons he designed. But it seems Sparda used them for the better." Lady flicked through more pages. "This book is incomplete … but … there may be a connection. Some of the sigils in this book I've found inside the Whithouse estate. In fact they're everywhere. I just wondered … as the son of Sparda … whether you might have any clues as to it."

Dante sighed. "Sorry. I don't. And I'm guessing if you aren't already aware of it that Selene is unaware but …" Dante glanced at The Seraphim – Selene's guns. "Come to think of it … she has these weapons … they don't seem completely like devil arms … and if they are they're one of a kind. They carry 'blessed bullets'. The energy to them was something I've never seen before."

"Her guns?" Lady repeated.

"Yeah … long story." Dante pinched the bridge of his nose. "Had a run in with a demon called Raijin."

"The thunder demon? That's a pretty high ranking demon." Lady whistled down the phone.

"Yeah … well … her gun … stopped it in its tracks, demobilised it … and there's something weird about her. Just this feeling about her … there's this … aura to her. I can't explain it."

"If this is your way of saying you're falling for her, please. I just ate. And she's a high society member, so she's out of your league, Dante."

"Don't be ridiculous! She's a total hot house. Not my type." Dante hissed. "It's probably nothing. Or her weapons. But you might want to ask the butler about them."

"Belmont is the manager of their estate, not their butler." Lady snapped.

"Whatever." Dante waved his hand. "Anyway … unless you have anything to add … I have some ladies waiting for me in dream land."

"Don't you let her out of your sight, Dante. Not until I get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." And he flung the receiver onto the phone. He glanced to Selene. She was just coming to.

"Hey, good morning, babe." He said.

She groaned. "Call me that again …"

Dante raised his hands in mock surrender. "Oooh. So you're back to your usual self then?"

She tossed her head, turning away from him.

"Mmmm. You know I love it when you do that." He might have winced at the acid in her glare … stronger than that of any demon her had ever encountered. "Question one: what is the Seraphim Myth?"

She blinked, as if stunned. "The … what?"

"Sorry. A long shot. Just wondered if you knew what it was." Dante shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh. The investigation. Did they find anything?" Selene edged a little closer.

Dante glanced up at her, straightening suddenly. He was really sure that there was some kind of energy to her … a vibe …

"Yeah." He said. "Lady mentioned something about the uprising of heaven."

"Oh … the fall of the three angel brothers. I know that, if that's what you mean. The three brothers who were once closest allies torn apart and forced to opposing sides. Lucifer, the fallen angel and Michael and Gabriel those sworn to save the humans." Selene caught Dante's look of boredom and she huffed. "Don't ask if you won't listen to an explanation!"

Dante stretched. "Sorry … just that stuff makes me think back to Fortuna and that psychopathic holy man."

"What?" Selene was confused.

"Don't worry … long story." Dante bounced to his feet. "Anyway. I'm going out for a sundae. You're coming with me."

Selene didn't argue. Anything to be out of this flea pit he called a home.

When they reached the diner, Cindy met them with a wink.

"Oooh." She cooed. "So … you've managed to stick with your little mystery woman."

"She's more trouble than she's worth." Dante said.

Selene opened her mouth to say something when Cindy poked Dante hard in the shoulder.

"That's not a nice way to talk about a lady, Dante." Cindy wagged her finger disapproving at him. "You'll always be a bachelor with that kind of attitude." Cindy turned to Selene. "Don't mind him; he's just a grouch until he gets his strawberry sundae."

Selene watched Cindy scuttle off as Dante found a seat. They sat down at a booth seat together. Moments later Cindy brought two strawberry sundaes down.

Dante wordlessly began to eat his … but Selene hadn't seemed to touch hers. Dante peered at her from over his.

"What's wrong with you now …?" He asked with a weary sigh.

"Nothing. I was just … thinking." Selene said absently.

"Well if you don't eat the ice cream before it melts, I'll eat it."

Selene sighed. "Sure. Knock yourself out. I don't feel hungry anyway."

Dante frowned and set his spoon down. He looked at her. He felt as if he were staring miserably out at the rain … and he could feel what she felt. She obviously wasn't happy. He shook his head slightly. What _was_ it about her?

He touched his hand to hers and she jumped.

"Sorry … you zoned out. I think you should eat it. It'd be a real waste." He handed her the spoon beside her own sundae. "I know you like these things, you downed like three the other day."

Selene took it somewhat shakily. Something was clearly bothering her. Then he remembered the other day. She was being chased by demons … and had found out he was half demon. After … that evening she had even apologised. Surely he wasn't that intimidating …?

"Look … if this is about … the whole half demon thing …" Dante started.

"It just … surprised me. I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you think." Selene's gaze was sharp.

Dante couldn't help but smile. "If you were afraid, then I'd be worried. Now shut up and eat your ice cream."

Once they had eaten they headed back to Devil May Cry. Dante knew that something serious was still eating away at her … and if it wasn't finding out about him and his demonic lineage … there was obviously something else that yesterday's encounter with demons had triggered.

"Look … you're making a mopey face, and I gotta say, you don't look very cute with it." Dante said as they wandered through the door.

"Since when do I care about what you think is pretty?" She snapped.

"Well you should since I'm one hell of a catch … I'm handsome, strong … brave … and a regular gentleman." Dante held his arms out as if presenting himself. "In addition I've saved the world loads of times … so … you can't get much better than that."

"You know … I'm amazed that you _and_ your ego fit in the same room." Selene said, rolling her eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door and a girl of about fourteen walked in. She had slightly curly blonde hair and large blue eyes. She wore a gorgeous dress of red, with a white petticoat.

"Dante!" The girl exclaimed, then noticed the state of Devil May Cry and Selene sitting there and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh. I can't believe you _still_ haven't cleaned the place up, Dante! There's a pretty girl in your office, but there's no mood in here. You should tidy it up … then you might get some action."

"Look … she's a client; she's not really my type." Dante said.

Selene tossed her head indignantly. "She has a point, Dante. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks you live in a pig sty."

The girl laughed and ran up to Selene, thrusting out her hand.

"I'm Patty!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm a good friend of Dante's! We've known each other for a few years now … but he's always been this way. Just hit him if he steps out of line! That's all everyone else does."

Selene laughed and shook the girl's hand.

"My name is Selene." Selene offered.

"So … you're Dante's client huh …? What is he supposed to be doing …?" Patty asked, slumping onto the couch.

"Well … it's not really me that's the client. It was my brother who asked him. He's supposed to be my bodyguard but to be honest … I'd feel safer in a lions cage." Selene sank down beside the girl, grateful for some company that wasn't the arrogant, obnoxious Dante.

"I know! He's a total pain!" Patty burst into fits of laughter. "And I bet he _still_ eats nothing but pizza and strawberry sundae."

Selene nodded. "And he thinks he's a real man …"

"Exactly my point! I have been telling him for years he needs some class if he's going to get any luck with the ladies."

"He'll need a whole lot more than class, I can assure you."

Dante's lifted his head from his magazine. "Hey! I am here you know. And for your information, you scarf down just as many ice cream sundaes as me, the both of you!"

"Selene is a lady and I'm pretty sure she eats more things than that … unlike you." Patty turned and poked her tongue at him. "Besides, we're talking about you, not to you."

The girls continued to bitch about him as though he weren't even there … and Dante sighed wearily. Women. Why is it he always seemed to have such rotten luck with women …?

After half a day of gossip, talking about fashion and a little more bitching at Dante's expense … Patty said she had to go. Selene walked her to the door. Patty was grinning broadly at her new found friend.

"I know he's a pain, but he's really … an okay guy." Patty said at the door.

"He just strikes me as the egotistical jerk type." Selene said.

"What is it exactly … that he's protecting you from?" Patty asked.

"Demons." Selene answered.

"Really?" Patty looked amazed. "Well you don't seem to have a scratch on you, so he must be doing an okay job. Normally he screws up his jobs."

Selene nodded. "Well … I can take care of myself."

"You do strike me as the independent type." Patty said. "But … like I said … beneath his tough guy exterior … he's really a softy at heart. And believe it or not … he's actually a gentleman."

Selene snorted. "As if … the guy is a total wash out … as if he could be a gentleman."

Patty wagged her finger at her. "Watch him and see."

Then she skipped off down the steps and headed home to her mother. Selene watched her go. A smile curled hers lips. _He's actually a gentleman_. Yeah right. This is the guy who threw her over his shoulders and dragged her through the city. The same person who had demon skulls mounted on his wall and pictures of topless women plastered over the wall by his jukebox … who spent the good half of the day reading questionable magazines.

"Hey, you're letting the cold in!" Dante shouted. "Get in and close the door already!"

Selene frowned … and then scowled. She slammed the door closed, turned around … and walked right into Dante who had moved from his desk. As she tumbled back he caught her shoulders with one hand.

"You've really got to stop throwing yourself at me." He said.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Selene folded her arms over her chest. "Besides … I don't need anyone."

Dante handed her a thick woollen blanket that he had been holding in his other hand.

"What … what is this?" Selene asked.

"It's kind of cold … so I thought you might need it. I can't really go anywhere today until I hear back from Lady. But I was thinking you could wrap up in that." Dante said. "Besides, tomorrow Lady asked me to go pick something up for her, so I'll take you with me."

Selene grasped the blanket tightly. Her expression became less lethal. She stared at him. _Beneath his tough guy exterior … he's really a softy at heart_.

"Thanks." Selene said.

Dante gave a wonky grin and Selene huffed, walking quickly to the sofa before he could make some kind of smart remark. She sank down, wrapping the blanket around herself. Dante left to take a shower, leaving her there.

Selene couldn't help but think that just then … Dante was a little like her brother. Whenever Selene was feeling upset or down … he would get a warm blanket, and make a cup of fresh cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows. It would always cheer her up. He'd always been there for her since the death of their mother. Always protected her from demon attacks … until one day …

She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realised Dante had come out of the shower with his red trousers on and a small towel around his neck.

He handed her a cup filled with murky, dark black liquid.

"Here." He said. "Coffee. I don't have any milk … but I have some sugar if you want it. It'll help I guess."

Selene blinked, uncertainly taking the cup. It looked as though it hadn't been washed properly … and the coffee didn't smell all that appealing. She normally didn't go for coffee. She took a sip. It wasn't all that bad.

She looked up to thank Dante again, but he was wandering over to his desk where he had set down his own cup of coffee, using the towel to rub dry his silver hair.

"You know … what ever is on your mind you should just talk about it. It'll make you feel better." Dante said, laying the towel over the back of his desk seat and stomping over the sit on the other end of the sofa. He put his feet onto his poor excuse of a coffee table, arms folded behind his head and he slouched in the seat.

He expected her to shout at him, to tell him to mind his own business, but instead she nodded.

"It's just … I'm finding it hard … without my brother." Selene said. "The other night … it didn't bother me that you were a half demon. I've lived through the strange and unusual for a long time. But … I guess because my mother past away when I was only a small girl … my brother has been my only family for a long time … and now that he isn't around I'm still adjusting."

"Well … I can relate to that. I lost my family. My mother was killed by demons. So … I know it's really hard. But … you have to just move on and find other ways to be happy. Or else from heaven … they won't be happy." Dante said.

"I never really thought about it that way." Selene said, staring into her coffee cup before taking another sip.

"He obviously cared about you a lot, because he's offered a whole lot of money to keep you from harm and hasn't stopped posting that job." Dante said.

"My brother always knew how to cheer me up, even after a demon attack. I always used to be terrified … but he just … made me smile. He always made the best hot chocolate … it was always my favourite. And strawberry sundae when I was a little girl … he always made it perfect every time."

Dante chuckled. "So that's why you downed them like shots the other day when we met."

And why she had looked so down and didn't want to eat one earlier today. He felt a little bad for making her eat it … but he had thought she was just intimidated now she knew he was a half demon. But the thinking about it … somebody like here with all her fire and feistiness … it would take a whole lot more than that to intimidate her. And yet he thought back to the diner. It was like … when she felt upset … it started to leak into him. He had felt compelled to place his hand on hers.

Even now … watching her sit gloomily on the sofa and he had felt compelled to cheer her up with a warm drink. He thought back to when she had run away and he had found her singing in the park. Come to think of it … it had been a bit of a gloomy song … but the sound of her voice fizzled out even his temper.

There was something about her. And the demons felt it too or else they wouldn't be after her.

His door opened and a tall man walked in. He glanced to Dante … and then to Selene curled up on the sofa. He made a twisted grin.

"I am looking for Dante." He said.

"Sorry … not open for business right now … I'm a little busy." Dante said.

The man continued walking towards Dante without breaking pace. "I am not here with a job offer. I am here … with a business proposition."

Dante eyed Rebellion that leaned against his desk chair. He stood and met the man half way at his desk. He drew Ebony from the table top.

"A business proposition ... who are you working for?" Dante asked.

"My master is Mead. She has benevolently offered a huge reward ... if you hand over the girl." The man watched as Selene shot to her feet, and swerved round to look at him.

"Mead, huh? Never heard of them." Dante turned, pointing the barrel of his gun at the man's head. "And it's no-go on her _benevolence_ I'm afraid. That's just not my style."

"Pity ..." The man said, lowering his head. When he lifted it again his eyes were red and the skin on his face ashen and wrinkled.

His back popped up beneath his tailored black suit ... and then tore. The man mutated into a demon with a hunched back, thick muscular legs, a broad torso and a set of four arms bulging with muscle. In each hand he held a thin sword, one of which he swung at Dante.

Dante inched away slightly and the sword sailed by him ... and sliced his desk cleanly in two sending Ivory and The Seraphim clattering to the floor, and his own coffee that he had made smash to the floor. Dante fired at the demon's head and it stumbled backwards.

"SELENE! STAY BACK!" Dante shouted, noticing she was eyeing up her own weapons. "I've got this one!"

The creature roared, pulling its arms back and then charged for him waving the swords above its head. Dante rolled out of the four blades that swung down at him, curling rounds and grasped Rebellion. He swung it and lopped off one of the demons arms.

It bellowed in rage, stomping loudly. Dante met it's blade with Rebellion. All three remaining blades slammed down onto his sword and he pushed against them with all his demon strength. The demon pushed him back, his feet skidding behind him as he was being inched to a wall. Not good.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Selene edging closer ... trying to get to her own weapons. Silly girl ...

With gritted teeth, he pushed forwards, wincing as one of the blades slipped by and sliced across his shoulder. With a cry he pushed harder and harder, moving the demon ... and then with a burst ... he shoved it backwards sending it tumbling into his drum set. It collapsed onto them, obliterating them.

Dante growled. "I'm really pissed now. That's it you son of bitch ... this ends now."

His body began to crackle ... and then ... he went into devil trigger mode. He drew Rebellion and bent down to pick up Ivory. With Ebony already in hand ... he fired electric bolts at the demon. It howled. It managed to roll away. Dante was quicker. He surged forwards, kicking it into the air ... and then ... he fired bolt after bolt into it, keeping it in mid air. The demon's blood spattered everywhere until finally ... it exploded and vanished.

The sparks coursing Dante slowly died ... and he drew his weapons. He looked at Selene.

"When I say keep back ... would you just do it?" He said, finally slipping Rebellion onto his back.

She said nothing.

"Oh come on ... I wasn't that scary." Dante said.

"No ... don't be so stupid. It wasn't that." Selene wandered over, crouching to pick up The Seraphim. "I thought ... I thought the reason why they were after me was because of The Seraphim. I couldn`t see anything else they might want."

Dante glared at her. "I thought you said you had no idea why they were attacking you ...?"

"I really don't. When they attack my brother he didn't have them. I'm really not sure. I've been thinking about it and they were the only thing I thought they might want. It was more ...a theory in progress." Selene frowned. "But they were right there and it didn't take them. It could have grabbed them and bolted but it said ..."

"It said it wanted you specifically." Dante finished. "Well ... I can't say it's the first time demons have gone after specific humans. But usually it's because of an ancestor or a gift they have. So what's the deal with your family then?"

"I ... nothing. I mean nothing out of the ordinary. We have no colourful history, no ancestors who were demons, warlocks ... anything at all. The best we can boast about is that we're are descended from Queen Elizabeth ... but that's distant, we're like a few times removed." Selene wrinkled her face in thought.

Dante had to shake his head as he thought how adorable she looked like that. What was the matter with him?

"Well there's either something you're not telling me ... or something the demons know that we don't." Dante said. "So ... come on. We're heading out."

He started heading to the door.

"Heading out ...? Where are we going?" Selene chased after him. "Wait up! Dante!"

She caught up with him at the steps.

"Look ... I don't like how complicated the situation is getting. So ... I'm taking you somewhere a little safer ... and hopefully you might like it a little better than my office." Dante said.

"You're just leaving your office ... like this?" Selene looked exasperated.

'I'm a kind of spur of the moment kinda guy." Dante said, grinning. "It won't go anywhere."

***** Meanwhile ******

Lady perched herself at a large mahogany bureau in the study at the Whitchurch house. The whole estate was lavishly decorated ... and there were recurring motifs of angels. And very often, subtly ... there was the angel sigil that she had seen in the dusty old book she leaned over now.

"Miss Lady ...?" Came a gentle voice.

Lady jumped, turning to see Belmont. He was standing behind her. She hadn't even heard him slip in. Belmont was an elderly man ... yet he still had some bounce in his step. His hair was coiling black, and his eyes baby blue. He had some flecks of grey beginning to emerge in his hair. His skin was pale ... and the skin beneath his eyes starting to sag ... but from the looks of it he obviously kept himself well groomed.

He was a tall man, but somewhat slender. He wore a sharp white suit with a black shirt and tie beneath and white suede shoes.

She realised he was holding a tray with a cafetiere of fresh coffee, with a tea cup on a saucer, and pots of cream, milk and sugar.

"Oh ... thank you Belmont." Lady said, as he set it down.

"I thought you might need something to perk you up. You have spent most of the day looking at that book." Belmont said.

"Do you know where this book came from?" Lady asked.

"It has been in the family for as long as those guns have been." Belmont responded. "Many of the family tried to unlock the secrets of the book."

"Did they ever find anything?" Lady asked.

"Did you know ... that Lucifer and his brothers made a bet ... when Lucifer was cast down and lost the war against Earth?" Belmont said.

"A bet?" Ignoring the fact that he dodged her question.

"Yes. I'm afraid Lucifer cheated a little. But the bet was ... could humans be swayed to fight the battle for either of them. If humans as a whole decided they wanted Lucifer as their ruler ... then he would gain control of the human world. But ... if his brothers could gain their favour ... he would abandon all attempts to destroy them. They were not allowed to directly intervene ... nor allowed to explicitly tell humans anything. Simply by ... a guidance of faith." Belmont said.

"I've never heard of that." Lady said. "And you say Lucifer cheated?"

"Yes. Lucifer, banished to the depths of the underworld, not allowed to lay any arms directly against the human world ... created the underworld ... and the demons ... to be his force. They were not exactly tied to the bet and were not human at all. He used them as a force to try and rule the human world ... while his brothers Michael and Gabriel could do little. Then ... just when Lucifer and his demons were about to win ... there was one wild card Lucifer had not quite counted on." Belmont smiled. "Sparda ... the dark knight. He sealed the demon world away from the human world. He was swayed by neither Lucifer, nor his brothers ... but for the love of a human. He might not have known it but ... he tripped up Lucifer ... handing the lead back to Gabriel and Michael."

"Wait ... so who the humans call Satan ... is the father of all demons?" Lady poured herself a coffee.

"Yes." Belmont said.

Lady smiled, amused at the notion. "And what about Gabriel and Michael?"

"Who knows." Belmont said. "When they fought to contain their own brother ... they trapped themselves on earth, just as they trapped Lucifer in the underworld. But I would think perhaps they are priests or monks or good Samaritans ... hiding away. I think two angels would stand out just a little."

Lady chuckled. "I suppose so. So ... that's what this book is about? That little story?"

"That ... allegedly ... is the journal of the brother Gabriel. Some of it cannot be read because it is angel language. Only the descendent of an angel might be able to decipher those."

"So ... it's not just humans and demons ... but angels too, huh?"

"Lucifer gained the upper hand ... because he has an army of demons ... I am afraid Michael and Gabriel ... were on their own. They were sealed in the human world and unable to return to heaven. Not even to summon other angels. Lucifer tricked them. He knew he held sway over the underworld and knew he could create his own force. But ... brothers ... know how to play each other's heart strings." Belmont chuckled. "I should know, I have two of my own, but I have not seen them in a long time. Which is a shame."

Lady nodded, thinking of Virgil and Dante. "Well ... how about those guns? What's the deal with those?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you." Belmont smiled sheepishly.

Lady sighed and he slowly walked out. She watched him. She had noticed ... that he seemed able to walk soundlessly ... he was very light on his feet. Her brow furrowed.


	4. Chapter 4

*************** THE NEXT DAY – FORTUNA CITY **********************

The train journey to Fortuna had been fraught with many arguments between Dante and Selene. Even more frustrating was that a passing elderly couple had laughed and whispered 'newly weds' which really didn't help Selene's mood.

Dante had just laughed.

"Now don't be like that honey." He had teased.

Consequently after, she had refused to speak to him for the rest of the journey. Finally ... peace and quiet.

But now, getting off the platform and walking to Fortuna, Selene gaped at the place. It was still not fully rebuilt. But it was looking miles better than it had a few years ago.

"Is this the place you were talking about?" Selene said.

Dante turned to her. "Yeah ... this is Fortuna."

"What happened here?"

Dante explained (and greatly embellished his heroics with manly anecdotes) what had happened. He ended with: "And that's how I save the world ... again."

Selene rolled her eyes. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

Dante laughed. "It's just the truth, babe."

Selene huffed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? You say one more time I'm going to shove your sword up your-"

"I see your skills with women haven't improved much, Dante." Came a boy's voice.

Selene and Dante stopped to see Nero, who had come to meet them.

"Hey, kid." Dante smiled.

"Thought I'd come meet you off the train, but I guess I'm a little late. Kyrie's not been well lately." Nero said. "Lots of morning sickness."

Dante made a lewd grin. "So you two have been busy."

Nero frowned. "You really haven't changed."

Nero looked to Selene. He held out his normal hand.

"My name is Nero. I'll be helping Dante guard you while you're here." Nero said.

Selene shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The three walked along until they reached the new head quarters. Nero had dismantled anything to do with the saviour ... but instead had used it as a base to hunt demons. He figured they didn't need divine intervention be it demon or angel to do the right thing. He had helped train the people ... who over time, seeing him with Kyrie ... had come to accept him even with his devils arm. He no longer needed to hide it in a sling.

Nero turned to Selene, who was staring at his devils arm that poked out of his sleeve. A part of him was still a little self conscious about it. But he was determined not to hide it any longer.

"Is there something you want to ask me about it ...?" Nero asked, getting right to the point.

"Oh ... sorry. I was staring. I'm really sorry." Selene gave a sheepish laugh. "I just ... thought it looked really cool. You must be part demon too, right?"

Nero was taken aback. She wasn't bothered by it ... just intrigued.

"It doesn't scare you?" He asked.

She grinned. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Nero laughed. "Well. I like this girl. Perhaps when you're done with this whole body guard business she should stay here and help us hunt some demons."

"Pssht." Dante waved the notion away. "If you did that, I'd feel sorry for the demons. She's a pain in the ass."

Selene sucked in an indignant breath. "You ... you think that you're the best at everything. You are ... unbearable. You're an egotistical, vain, self-centred, womanising creep."

Nero burst into fits of laughter. "Wow. She has you pegged pretty well, Dante."

"Hey! Shut up." Dante said. "This girl has made my life a living _hell_. And I've been to hell more times than I care to think about."

Nero's laughter simmered down. "I really do like this girl."

"Well I'll just go and tell Kyrie ... and we'll see if you have a ball sack left after I do ..." Dante said.

"Oh no you don't. You know I didn't mean it like that!" Nero burst.

Dante laughed.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and he grasped it. Selene had punched him. It wasn't that hard of a hit ... but something sort of felt like a ... like a pin sticking through him. The pain was there in an instant ... and then gone just as fast.

"Dante ... I have an idea." Selene said. "You won the last shoot out ... but I challenge you to another. And when I win ... you have to be nice ... be my servant for a full day including a butlers suit ... and you can't call me babe anymore."

Dante grinned. "And if I win ... you have to be my servant ... and you have to clean up my office in your underwear."

"Done. I don't intend to lose to you." Selene said, and the two shook on it.

Nero just watched them with wide eyes. The two fought like cat and mouse. She was just so ... wilful and stubborn. And Dante knew just how to aggravate her. But ... maybe he imagined it ... but when she punched him ... he could have sworn it hurt Dante. He had seen it flash across his face. But Selene was a human. She couldn't possibly have hurt him with a punch like that.

But he had to admit ... for a girl as dainty looking as Selene ... even on a half demon ... it was a very good punch. If Dante had been human she would have knocked him for six.

They reached the headquarters and Kyrie waited for them. Dante could already see a small, tell tale bump. She couldn't have been that far along. Kyrie waved excitedly, and ran to Nero, throwing her arms around him.

Kyrie and Nero parted and Kyrie beamed a bright smile at Dante.

"Dante, it's good to see you again. Are Trish and Lady with you? Who's this, your girlfriend?" Kyrie pointed to Selene.

Dante choked, crossing his hands in an 'x'. "No. No way. She's a client."

Selene held out her hand. "I'm Selene. You must be ... Kyrie ... right?"

Kyrie nodded.

"Kyrie ... take Selene to the chapel ... if you're feeling alright." Nero said. "I need to talk to Dante for a bit."

Kyrie nodded. "Sure. Come on. It'll be nice to spend some time with a woman who isn't part of the order."

Kyrie took Selene's hand, who followed her.

Dante and Nero watched them go.

"I knew it. There was another reason you met me at the station." Dante said.

Nero nodded. "Yeah. Just wanted them out of the way. I have something important I need to share with you."

"Go on then."

Dante and Nero made their way into the head quarters building.

"There has been an influx of demons recently. More than normal. There was one that came here that I caught. In the old library ... the one his holiness kept ... there was a book that it was trying to get, covered in pictures of angels. It called it 'The book of Michael'." Nero led Dante around to his own personal study room. It was empty ... Nero really didn't spend much time in here. There was a golden book resting on the table. "I remember that Credo found it while seeking devil arms back then ... but it turned out not to be what they were looking for. They kept it anyway. But I've read through it. It mentions something about a fight with Lucifer. The father of all demons." Nero said.

"Yeah, Lady mentioned something about that. She has one too, but she's not having much luck with it. I personally don't buy any of it, some religious fanatic must have done it. I really don't buy into that kind of thing." Dante said.

"After I 'questioned' the demon it said it was looking for a 'Seraphim Child.'" Nero said. "How about that?"

"Seraphim child? What the hell is that?" Dante repeated.

"I dunno. I thought that Selene girl might have said something." Nero said. "She doesn't seem all that bothered about my arm."

"Ah, she's been chased by demons for a long time. I think she's just not surprised by anything like that. But ... she has a set of guns she says have been passed down in her family for a long time. She calls them 'The Seraphim' and she says that at first she thought the demons were after them. But it seems what they want ... is in fact her." Dante frowned. "And something else ... she doesn't know who her father is and there is something ... weird about her. Something I can't put my finger on it ... she makes me feel this really weird ..."

"Warmth." Nero finished.

Dante looked at him. "So ... you've felt it as well?"

"From the moment I first laid eyes on her. That's the closest I can describe it. Looking at her is like standing beneath a bright summer sun. When she was mad at you ... it was like standing over an active volcano. It's like you get a sense of what she feels." Nero said. "That's why I didn't want her here to talk to you."

"There is definitely something about her ... more than what we can see." Dante said. "The demons know what it is. I've been attacked directly at my office ... and had a run in with Raijin."

"That's a thunder demon lord." Nero said. "So they obviously mean business." He sighed deeply. "And what about those weapons of hers?"

"It's like they fire holy water ... but it's not. She calls them blessed bullets. When the hit connects it does the same thing as holy water." Dante said.

"Interesting." Nero said. "I hope lady finds something soon. I'm completely stumped on this one."

Dante nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kyrie and Selene walked up the aisles of the chapel. It was the sole same one his holiness had been taken down in by Dante ... before the truth had been found out. The very same place Nero had met Dante for the first time. It had been rebuilt but without the statue of Sparda.

Selene seemed impressed by it.

"So ... you and Nero ...?" Selene said.

"We were recently married." Kyrie said. "We have always liked one another."

Selene smiled.

"I suppose you know ... he's part demon." Kyrie said.

Selene nodded. "Dante too."

"It doesn't seem to bother you in the least." Kyrie said.

Selene chuckled. "Let's just say ... I've been in contact with demons for a very long time."

Kyrie put a comforting hand on Selene's shoulder ... and the mounting nausea she felt suddenly dissipated. Her eyes widened and she blinked.

"This place is ... nice." Selene said. "It makes me ... feel like singing."

Kyrie nodded. "It makes me feel that way too, sometimes."

Selene closed her eyes ... she could hear a song ... and then ... softly at first ... she began to sing the same song Kyrie had sung – the hymn of The Order. Gradually she became louder and louder until her beautiful voice filled the whole chapel. Kyrie gasped. Though she herself had a talented voice ... Selene's was so enchanting it seemed almost impossible. Simply being there hearing the song ... Kyrie's nausea and aches faded away instantly ... she had never felt better.

In the light shining in from the stained glass windows high above, it created a glimmering halo on Selene's red hair.

Before she knew it, there was a congregation of people coming in from outside the chapel, following the serenely sweet song. They settled into the pews, gazing in awe at Selene. None could utter a word. It was the first time they had seen anyone sing it better than even Kyrie.

* * *

Dante and Nero were heading towards the chapel, when they saw the swelling crowd struggling to get inside the chapel. They could hear the ring of music from inside. A tingle went up their spines at the same time.

They forced their way in ... just in time for Selene to finish the final verse. Nero's body quaked. It felt like static working its way through his body. When Selene finished ... it ebbed. He could see it on Dante's face that he felt it too.

Selene noticed the two ... and finally that people had crowded around to hear her sing. She flushed.

Dante's eyes fell to her face ... thinking how beautiful she looked.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He growled quietly to himself.

Dante grabbed Selene's arm, and Nero took Kyrie's hand. They fought their way through the crowd of people who remained inside the chapel as though Selene had still been singing.

"Wow!" Kyrie exclaimed. "You have an amazing voice!"

Selene smiled awkwardly. She didn't do too well with a lot of compliments. "Uh ... thanks."

"I've never heard anything so beautiful." Nero said. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I ... I've always been able to do it. Since I was a child." Selene said. "You know ... my brother was a very skilled singer as well. But he didn't sing very often."

"You have a brother!" Kyrie smiled brightly.

"Had. He ... he passed away recently." Selene frowned.

Kyrie took Selene's hand to comfort her. "I lost my brother too. I'm sorry I should have used a little more tact."

Selene smiled. "Don't worry about it, you haven't offended me."

Kyrie broke into a smile again. "That's good. I have a feeling we can be good friends, I hope."

Selene nodded.

"Don't get too comfortable." Dante said. "Nero is going to help us set up that shoot out."

Selene grinned. "I hope you're ready to lose then, Dante."

"I _never_ lose." Dante said.

* * *

Nero had set up a training ground for the two. The one useful thing he had managed to gain from that freak Agnus was a solution which attracted weaker demons. When training, they used it to lure them in to be slain so that people could grasp what it was like to fight a real demon and not wooden cut outs.

It usually summons things like Marionettes, Scythes, Scarecrows and Beelzebub. The solution was kept inside a glass orb, much like holy water, but instead of being crystalline and clear, these orbs were red, the solution resembling thick blood.

The training ground was an outside amphitheatre ... without any seats. The floor was cobblestones, and there were a few trees dotted here and there and a large fountain dead centre in the arena. Dante stood at one end of the oval arena, clutching two of the attracting orbs, and Selene at the other, also grasping two. Nero stood high up on the wall that enclosed it, clutching a bag of holy water encase the situation got out of hand. Holy waters were hard to come by, and took a long time to make.

Nero raised his arm to indicate they could start.

Selene and Dante held their arms horizontally and then in sync dropped the lure orbs. They smashed onto the cobblestone ... their contents fizzled and hissed as if it were poison, a red mist forming around them.

Selene held The Seraphim whilst Dante held Ebony and Ivory. Both peered into the mist.

Selene could hear a rattling behind her. She didn't even look as she bent her arm and obliterated a Marionette that was clattering towards her. She could hear more creeping towards her.

She turned to face them ... and began shooting.

Meanwhile, Nero watched. He had organised it so he could see what Dante had meant when he spoke of Selene's guns 'The Seraphim'. Dante had said it fired normal bullets ... but ... on occasion, Selene had drawn 'blessed bullets' and fired them. Just looking at them, they were like nothing he had ever seen, not even in The Order who has collected many strange and unusual devil arms. Nero thought he had seen them all. But ... The Seraphim were completely unlike anything he had ever seen.

He couldn't place what they were ... but he knew they were not normal mortal guns.

He watched her dispatch demon after demon. Dante had been right; she was a very good shot. For a human. She carried her weapons with the same lazy ease as Dante, often shooting an adversary in front, while shooting one behind. Selene was agile, and did not fear the demons.

She should. They hunted her down. Nero had been dubious about using the lure orbs ... knowing that Selene was on the demon radar anyway. But Dante said he wanted to see exactly what The Seraphim could do in a controlled environment.

So here they were.

Nero smiled. Selene was ahead of Dante by five demons.

Dante had fired a leaping scarecrow as it wheeled towards him, bladed feet trying to take off his head.

"That's twenty." He grinned. "Twenty one." He took out a lone Marionette.

He could hear the familiar scream of Scythes growing around him and he grinned. Finally something slightly more challenging than these damn puppets.

He ducked to dodge a swing of the shears. As he fired, he took it out. Two more fell into its place.

Meanwhile, Selene faced a horde of Beelzebub. She shot at them as they buzzed by her. She wouldn't let him beat her. And more specifically ... she wouldn't let the demons get the better of her. Never. No matter what it took, she would make them pay a thousand fold for what they had done to her family.

There came a rumble beneath her feet ... and then it fell still. Had she imagined it ...? As she took down an advancing scarecrow ... she saw Dante charging over to her. What the hell was he up to? If he intended to cheat ...

"Selene get down!" Dante yelled.

Selene turned and there was a huge demon hulking through the mist towards her. It looked just like Raijin ... only covered in sharp icy particles. It travelled silently towards her. How could she not have seen it? The shudder she had felt beneath her ... it was that demon.

It was just as fast as Raijin had been, and in a moment it surged forwards. Selene turned to run ... but was grasped by her shawl in its jaws and it bounded away. Dante fired at it, Nero was already jumping from the bag, the bag of holy water dropping from his grasp. They wouldn't do too much good to a greater demon like that, they would only weaken it.

Selene wriggled in its jaws, twisting her arm. She managed to point one of her Seraphim at the demon. She closed her eyes ... focusing. One pure thought to activate a blessed bullet. She felt the gun judder and then it clicked. The Blessed bullet was in place.

Then she held down the trigger. The tip of the gun glowed, she pressed it into the demons chest ... and released.

The demon roared, dropping her in mid leap. She crashed to the ground, tumbling across the ground. She tried desperately to get her feet under her. As she skidded back on her feet, kneeling down, she pulled the second Seraphim out, holding the trigger down for longer and then ... released just as the demon had turned to come back for her.

By now, Nero and Dante had caught up to her. Nero was transfixed by her gun. He could see now what Dante meant.

There was a deep, base roar that split the air and the demon wandered slowly back to them.

Dante helped Selene to her feet. A fall like that should probably have broken some of her bones ... but other than some minor scrapes ... she seemed perfectly fine.

"Dante ... I told you this was a bad idea ..." Nero said.

"Aw c'mon, kid. This party's just getting fun." Dante said.

"**Retched girl!"** The demon growled. **"You are lucky I have been ordered to bring you alive!"**

Dante fired a shot at the demon's feet, making it stop. "Question one: why do you want the girl?"

The demon grinned. **"I am Dracos, demon lord of ice. Do you think I would answer to the likes of you ...?"**

Dante shrugged. "Well if you won't, I'll just have no reason to keep you alive, big guy."

"**Insolent human! I will destroy you!"** The demon bared its fangs – sharps of sharp pointed icicles. Its eyes were blazing white and blue pits.

The demon's icicle like fur seemed to grow, crackling. Dante and Nero double teamed. The two whirled out of the way of a bolt of ice it threw at them. As it made contact with the ground, it became a spatter of solid ice.

Selene wasn't sure she wanted Dante to save her. It just meant he would have more bragging rights to irritate her with later. And she didn't want Nero to die, not when Kyrie and her unborn child needed him.

But the boys seemed to be doing okay. So she couldn't tell what would be the best thing to do.

"You would be wise ... to stay where you are ..." Came a sleek woman's voice.

Selene turned to see a tall woman with long black hair, a red cat suit on, the largest cleavage she had ever seen (that now made her feel a little flat) barely contained by the zipper at the top. The woman wore white, thigh high boots over the top of her suit, and she had what appeared to be bat wings poking at the top of her head. Her eyes were red, with a cat slit in them. The woman was clearly a demon.

Selene pointed her weapon at her.

"You can try it if you like ... but those little fireworks won't hurt somebody like me." She licked her lips. "Now, little princess ... you can come with me ... or I will drag you by your beautiful locks. Make your choice."

Selene gritted her teeth behind closed lips. Whoever this was ... she had used the demon Dracos as a distraction so she could kidnap her. Very clever.

From when Nero and Dante fought Dracos, Nero turned to see the she-demon standing before Selene.

"Shit! Dante this was a set up!" Nero cried.

Dante turned his head as he dodged a bolt.

"Dante, hold this thing off, I'm going to use my Devils Arm." Nero said.

Dante stepped in where Nero was, firing at both guns at Dracos. Nero meanwhile launched his Devils Arm ... throwing it out ... and now he grasped the woman in his over sized devils fist. The woman did not move in his grasp, she didn't try to wriggle free, but she looked at Nero.

"Ooooh." She purred. "A descendent of Sparda ... aren't you a cutie pie ...? You don't know who I am ... do you little boy ...?"

Nero walked closer, knowing Dante was dealings with Dracos. "No, I don't. And guess what ... I really don't care. Just step away from her ... and I let you live, got it?"

The woman laughed. "Oh is that so ...?"

Nero grasped her tighter to illustrate his point.

"That's quite a firm grip." She said. "But ... maybe you should try this for size."

A pulse went off from her body and forced Nero's devil arm off her, and then she pulled her arm back. The smooth skin morphed into a red and white devils arm ... she punched outwards ... and her devil's arm smashed into Nero and sent him flying.

The woman's arm morphed back ... and she grabbed Selene's arm. Selene fired her weapon at the woman, the bullet hit into her shoulder, before the woman grabbed her other arm. She yanked both her wrists, wrenching The Seraphim from her grasp.

"My name is Mead. I am a demon master ... and it will take more than that to hurt me." She said.

Dante punched away Dracos, ignoring the burn of the cold when his skin met the demon and charged after Mead, who was summoning a pentagram of light beneath her and slowly it was lifting them up into the air.

Dante ran, Dracos hot on his heals.

"Selene!" He screamed.

"Dante!" Selene cried, trying to pull away from Mead.

Dracos jumped onto Dante, forcing him to the ground, pinning him by his shoulders.

"**Give up boy ... Mead has her and even if you track them down ... you will die when you get there." **Dracos twisted its jaws into a grin.

Dante kicked it off him, drew his guns, switching into devil trigger ... and fired bolt after bolt at the body of Dracos, keeping him in the air. Then he jumped into the air, switching completely into devil form ... and slammed his fist into Dracos. When Dracos impacted, he made a small crater.

Nero was just getting to his feet in time to see Dante grabbed Dracos by the throat and squeeze.

"Where have they taken her?" Dante demanded.

"**Like I would tell somebody like you-"** Dante squeezed harder. **"To the mountains east of here. Mead makes a base there ... they are going to perform a ceremony on her."**

Dante wrenched Dracos head clean of its shoulders ... and the body fizzled away.

"Jeez, Dante ..." Nero said. "I think you got it ..."

"I'm going up to those mountain." Dante said.

"I'll go with you." Nero said. "I should never have agreed, I should have seen this was all a set up."

Dante nodded. He trekked quickly to the entrance of the amphitheatre for Rebellion, and then the two left. Nero couldn't help but think Dante was taking this a _little_ too seriously for a well paying job. He'd never seen him so ... frustrated. What was with him ...?

As they walked to the spot where Selene had dropped The Seraphim, Dante bent down and picked them up.

"She'll be pretty pissed if I don't bring them back to her." Dante said.

He drew them onto the spare holsters he kept at the top of his thighs.

"We should be there soon ... but this Mead demon ... she's pretty tough ... and she has a devils arm like me." Nero said.

"Where's your sense of adventure, kid? I'm sure we've both fought tougher demons than that." Dante said, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Selene came to ... and found herself tied to a stalagmite inside a cold cave.

"Ah. You're awake, little princess." Mead's voice fluttered to her.

Selene felt utterly frozen.

"What ... the hell do you want with me ...?" She asked, trying to calm her jittering teeth.

"Oh ... so you really don't know ... what you are ...? I thought you were just putting on a little show for your half demon friends." Mead ran a finger down Selene's cheek, who turned her head away.

"I should have known you wouldn't give me a straight answer." Selene said.

"On the contrary ... the reason I want you is because ... you are an angel." Mead said.

"Angel ...?" Selene repeated. "So my wings come out when I'm excited then, right?"

Mead laughed. "Lucifer. Michael. Gabriel. Three angelic brothers. One bet. Could they use the humans to fight for them? Lucifer wanted to prove how fickle and foolish the humans were ... that if he put enough shiny things in front of them they would do whatever he wanted them to. Michael and Gabriel disagreed. They believed that humans were so precious because they had a light within them ... a soul. They could love, hate, laugh and cry ... so they made the bet. They could not directly intervene themselves. They could not tell humans anything ... the humans had to guess ... find out themselves. But Lucifer held the cards at his chest." Mead smiled. "He had been cast down from heaven, relegated to purgatory ... the underworld. And it was there that he created the demons. They were his own army – and they did his bidding. While Michael and Gabriel were trying to help the humans in their own limited way, he was attacking the human realm with his own army."

"I've heard that story many times before. But that doesn't explain why you want me."

"The Seraphim Myth." Mead said. "The blood of an angel could release it. It is a powerful tool that can be used to shatter all the restraints on the demon world. Then ... the bet won't matter. It was Lucifer's plan all along to immobilise his brothers with it ... leaving him free with his new kingdom of darkness to exterminate the petty and disgusting humans."

"And you think ... I'm an angel. I guess my fall from heaven must have knocked off my halo ... and made me forget. Silly me." Selene said.

"You don't know the half of it ... Selene." Mead laughed. "Not that it matters anyway."

"So what are you going to do to me? Use my blood to perform your dark ritual?" Selene watched as Mead picked up a spear. "Oh and I suppose that's 'The Spear of Destiny' that killed Jesus too?"

Mead laughed. "No. This ... is The Herald. It is used to channel angelic power ... to absorb it. Once fully charged with you angelic power ... it becomes the key to unlocked The Angelic Vault ..."

"I'm still a little lost on that part." Selene said.

Mead grinned. "Don't worry too much about it ... because pretty soon ... you won't need to ... rest in peace ... little princess ..."

Mead levelled the spear ... and then ... struck it into Selene's stomach. Selene gasped ... and then ... whimpered in pain. It felt as though the spear were searing her insides ... her head went light and she sucked in a sharp breath.

She squeezed her hands into fists, trying hard not scream. She wouldn't give Mead that kind of satisfaction.

"It only hurts for a while ... soon ... there will be no pain at all ..." Mead said, smiling.

At that moment, a shot fired into Mead, who tumbled side wards. Selene saw Dante and Nero tearing into the room.

"Selene!" Dante shouted.

"Son of Sparda ... you are proving to be just as meddlesome as your father!" Mead hissed.

"Hey! How about a rematch!" Nero called, moments before his devils arm fist smashed into Mead. Nero charged and punched mead again. Mead jumped to her feet, activating her own devil bringer.

She launched it at Nero, who met it with his. He punched with all his might ... bringing himself into Devil Trigger. The blue silhouette of his demon self stood behind him, mirroring his every move. He drew out Red Queen, firing the ignition on it, when Mead charged for him, slicing at her. The fight continued, and Nero fought to keep Mead away for Dante and Selene.

Meanwhile, Dante was rushing to Selene's side. The spear had been lodged through right into the stalagmite.

"Selene! Are you okay?" He asked, assessing how to get the spear out. He looked a little pale and worried. Selene didn't respond ... her eyes were almost rolling into the back of her head. It must have hurt. "Selene, snap out of it."

"I've been ... better." Selene managed.

He stroked her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of this."

"Dante ..." Selene whispered. "I feel ... like I'm burning ... please ... get this thing out of me ..."

Dante nodded. "I'm going to. Just hold still, okay."

She managed a weak laugh. "As hard as that is right now ... with a spear pinning me to this rock ... I'll try."

Dante grinned. At least she was being sarcastic. That meant she was still alright. Dante gripped the spear. It felt warm to the touch.

"No!" Mead cried.

Nero smashed a fist into her face, holding her down.

"I don't think so, friend." Nero growled. "You just stay where you are!"

Dante gripped the end of the spear and pulled. It gave slowly ... he eased it out ... and then ... it slowly came free. Selene groaned, feeling as though she might pass out.

With a hard tug ... he wrenched the spear free. Selene gave a strangled cry that echoed around the cave. Using Rebellion, Dante sliced the robes holding her captive and she slumped forwards. Dante caught her in one hand, holding the spear in his other.

Selene leaned against him as Dante supported her with one arm, clutching her close to him. He looked to Nero, who was trying to keep Mead back. Mead was becoming increasingly desperate.

She kicked Nero away ... and charged for Dante. Morphing only his arm into a devil state, he hurled the spear as hard as he could. It struck home with Mead's chest ... and sent her flying backwards until the spear, with her attached to it, lodged into the cave wall. Mead squealed in agony. Smoke began snaking from her wound where the spear had pierced her. She wailed, trying to pull free ... be the spear held her fast, and continued burning away at her.

Nero watched as Dante hefted Selene into his arms. Selene was still conscious ... but she was in immense pain. Her white shawl that she wore was drenched in blood. No doubt it was completely ruined.

"C'mon, kid. We'd better get her back ... or else we'll lose her." Dante said.

Nero glanced back at Mead, who had ceased wriggling.

"But what about her?" Nero asked.

"I don't have time to deal with her ... but it doesn't seem like she's going anywhere in a hurry now does it ...?" Dante continued walking.

"Psht." Nero wiped a hand across his nose. "Whatever you say, old man."

Nero joined behind him, satisfied that Mead wasn't going to be able to get free of that spear.

"Wait!" Mead shrieked. "You don't understand what you've done! That spear was pulled out too early! She'll-"

Nero drew a gun and shot several rounds into her, spattering foul smelling blood across the cave wall and floor. It shut her up ... she didn't speak again with a few bullet holes in her head, chest and stomach.

Then the two part demon boys left.

Mead winced, the spear burning her insides. She coughed up blood.

"You don't know ... what you've done ... son of Sparda ..." She rasped, and then her head lolled ... and she was out cold.

* * *

Dante laid Selene into a bed in the infirmary of The Order. Nero had gone back with Kyrie. He felt a little edgy with demons stronger than usual. Selene was still conscious. Selene had been given a private room. There was a long window showing Fortuna outside. It was getting dark quickly ... which usually meant a storm was rolling in.

Dante pulled up a chair to her bedside. He then grabbed the roll of bandages Nero had given him as they walked into the infirmary.

Helping Selene sit upright, letting her use his shoulders to hold onto to keep her upright, he pulled her shirt up. It was cut short, coming just short of where her ribs ended, showing her flat stomach. Her wound was straight through her stomach, and out her back.

Dante was amazed she had even survived it. He had to give her props.

He began bandaging up her wound. Selene hissed when he tightened the bandages, ensuring it would stop the blood flow.

Thunder erupted … and shortly after the rain tumbled down.

"Thanks … for saving me Dante." Selene said.

"Don't mention it … _ever_." He grinned to indicate he wasn't being serious about the last part.

Selene watched him. He was pulling the bandages tight and yet ... there was an air of gentleness. His features were drawn as he focused on bandaging her and when he was finished, he looked at her.

"I feel … like my middle is on fire." Selene said.

"Ah ... you'll make it through this. Like you say … you can handle yourself." Dante said.

Selene frowned. "I … I wanted to apologise for how I've treated you."

"What …?"

"My brother died saving me. He gave his life for me … and to watch him die like that … I never wanted to see anyone else die for me. Not my mother … not my brother … not anyone." Selene let a tear slide down her cheek. "The demons took his dead body away so I couldn't even bury him. I chased after them ... ran until I couldn't go any further. Belmont found me ... it was raining then too." She sighed shakily and Dante helped her lie back, fluffing the pillow up for her and then gently easing her back. "I vowed that no matter what I would go it alone, never allow anyone to get near me … not allow people to protect me. That's why I ran away. That's why I took off from your office … why I said I didn't need anyone." She looked solemn. "That day when those demons appeared and stabbed you ... I thought I had done it again ... caused somebody else to die at the hands of demons protecting me."

"I guess there was a time I thought that. Obviously it was that I was just so cool, handsome … devilishly charming …" He trailed off as he caught Selene's bemused expression. "So good that I didn't think I needed anyone. I didn't need a partner to kill demons. The only girls I needed were in the magazines … and that was perfect for me. But maybe I'm scared too. Knowing I'm half demon, I know I'm a whole lot stronger and resilient than most humans. I know that if I were ever to love a human … like my father did … there are so many things that can easily kill a human. Sickness, injuries ... accident. Then there are demons added into that equation as well. There are demons who know who I am ... and would happily try and take the life of anyone close to me."

Selene nodded. "It just doesn't seem fair. That we can't be close to anyone. Even if ... even if we wanted to."

They locked eyes for a moment ... Dante smiled and she smiled too.

"Dante I wanted to tell you that-"

"Dante!" Nero said as he walked into the room. "I've doubled the guard. There is a physician on his way ... but he'll be a while."

Dante drew back from Selene. "I patched her up. She should be fine for a little while. I hope."

Nero walked over to Selene. "Are you okay?"

Selene nodded.

"Well ... when you've healed up a little, we'll talk about what that she-demon wanted with you." Nero said. "I have to go ... I'm leading a scouting team to ensure there are no demons trying to get into Fortuna. I'll be back later, okay?"

Selene nodded.

Nero walked out.

"That demon … she said something to me … I don't understand. She says I'm an … angel." Selene said, desperate to break the awkward silence that had dropped on them since Nero had left.

Dante snorted. "I think maybe she's got the wrong girl, because you're no angel, babe."

Selene glared at him. Then … she felt her chest tighten … as if her heart stopped beating. She grasped the blanket tighter.

"Selene?" Dante looked concerned and he leaned forwards.

The tightness increased, and Selene whimpered.

"I feel … so … warm …" She said, her voice cracking. "I'm on fire and my body … it hurts …"

"Hey! Somebody help us in here!" He shouted.

Selene screamed, unable to control her body as pain burst from her middle where she had been stabbed. The pain killers no longer worked. She coughed up blood, and folded over, grasping her wounds.

"Nero! Get in here! Something's wrong with Selene!" She heard Dante roar.

The rest of the commotion around her bedside faded out. She saw Dante lean over her, grasping her face in his hands, getting her to look at him. His mouth moved … but she didn't hear what he said.

Pain sizzled through her body again, wracking an awful, agonised scream from her. Before her eyes the room faded … the last thing she saw was Dante's face. His mouth moved, saying her name … but she didn't hear it.

It all became black.

She saw herself standing in pitch black … and then … it lightened. The light grew and grew until it was blinding. She threw her hands in front of her face … and then … the light dimmed. As she drew her arms away she saw rolling green hills covered in flowers she had never seen before … so gorgeous and intricate … she felt even a single touch would make them fall apart.

But they brushed her legs, and were surprisingly strong.

As she blinked and opened her eyes … the hills were now ravaged by fire, the flowers dead and trodden down. She saw dead bodies strewn everywhere. The smell of death and corruption was sickening.

"No!" She cried.

The scene vanished … and she was lying curled up on the carpet at the family estate. She was only about four. The fire was burning. Her mother rocked back and forth on her rocking chair as she always did. Her brother was sitting in the ottoman seat opposite his mother. Her brother was seven years older than her … and it always seemed that he had been grown up for as long as she could remember. He was very mature for his age, startlingly intelligent and calm.

Unlike other children, he spent his time buried in books, always learning. The tutor who would teach them at the estate would always say to her mother that he was uniquely gifted … a child genius.

His golden eyes studied the fire, his dark black hair lit by the glowing embers.

"Michael …?" Her mother said.

"Yes?" Her brother answered, looking up from the tattered golden book on his lap.

"You've been looking at that book for hours. You're going to give yourself a migraine."

Michael smiled. "I'll take a break then, mother."

Obediently he set the book down.

Michael had always been agreeable … people would just simply warm up to him. He was handsome, smart, articulate … everything he ever attempted he made seem effortless. The perfect gentleman, her mother would say. Women always swooned over his good looks and charms. But he was always polite, and always gently let them down.

Michael looked just like their mother … so Selene had always assumed she looked like her father, since none of her ancestors had green eyes or fiery red hair like her. Her mother had loved her dearly anyway.

"Michael … can you promise me something …?" Her mother said.

"Of course, mother." Michael lay back in the seat.

Selene wanted to move … to run and throw her arms around Michael and her mother. But she was frozen. She couldn't move.

She could only glance at Michael from the corner of her eye. He looked like an adult already. He sat up straight, dressed in his evening suit, his hair combed back.

"Please … guard your sister … and Gabriel's book. Please." Her mother wiped a tear from her eyes. "The book … it once belonged to your father."

"I will guard them both with my life." Michael said.

Selene wanted to shout at them. Don't protect me … just live … I don't want you to die … not for me. But she was frozen.

It went dark for a moment … not the same as the first darkness. White feathers fluttered down around her.

It cut to another memory of her. Michael was cleaning a wound she had gotten not long after the passing of their mother. He tenderly rubbed the cotton soaked in antiseptic and she hissed.

Michael smiled ... and her pain was dowsed.

"You're doing very well, my little angel." He said.

Selene smiled. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Michael beamed at her. "Did you know ... that your name means 'moon'? Mother named you after the thing she loved to look up at all the time. She said the day you were born ... you shone brighter and more beautifully than it. They say that when an angel stands beneath the light of a full moon … that miracles happen."

Selene frowned. "I miss mother."

"Well, little angel, if you look up at the moon, she will be looking back from heaven." Michael said.

Selene immediately felt more cheerful. "What about you?"

"I was named after the Angelic Brother Michael." He said. "The oldest of the Angelic Brothers. Michael was strong, a warrior ... and maybe Mother hoped I would be too."

Selene watched as he placed a band aid over her cut.

Everything blackened again ... the vision of her brother phased out. She screamed, unwilling to relinquish it ... even if it was a memory.

"_Selene … Selene …"_ It was a soft male voice.

Feathers swirled around her.

"_Selene … the power of the angels flows through your veins. You are more special than you know … you cannot die yet … you cannot surrender to darkness … find your light Selene …"_

Selene could feel a pulse working through her body … slowly … the room was coming back around her … she saw people frantically working around her … buckets of ice laid around the bed as they tried furiously to cool her burning body.

A force sent everyone flying as her eyes opened. She sat up … and the action around her seemed to slow as if she were the only one moving in real time. Then … a powerful thud from her heart shook her body. Everything returned to normal … until the beat came again. And again.

It was like when Dante's went into full devil trigger formed, circlets spun around her body as it activated … only the circlets did not vanish but instead whirled around her and they were glimmering white and silver with feathers coiling around her. The circlets grew larger and larger … and then … her body exploded with light. She felt her body lift from the bed and she leaned back, tensing as flashes of agony raced up and down her body.

With a final scream … the light subsided, and she crashed onto the bed on her back, the bandages falling away.

Dante was the first one on his feet. As he leaned over her … he watched her gaping wound beneath the bloodied bandages knit up … and vanish.

"What in the hell …?" He breathed.

Nero was hauling himself to his feet, rubbing his head. He helped a few people up who had come in to help.

"What happened?" Nero asked.

Dante pointed to Selene's stomach and Nero walked over.

"Her wound … it's … gone." Nero looked at Dante, returning his expression of amazement.

Dante nodded. "She healed as quickly just now as we do. It looked like her body was trying to go into a devil trigger … but it wasn't the same."

Nero frowned. "What did that demon do to her?"

Dante shook his head. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait until she wakes up."

Nero nodded. "I'm calling Lady. She's going to want to know about this."

* * *

Selene stirred. Daylight broke in through the large window. She turned her head to see Dante asleep, sitting in the chair pulled up to her bedside, his head on his arm on the side table. He looked a mess.

His eyes flicked open and he grinned.

"So sleeping beauty is awake now …" He said, stretching and popping his spine into place. "You've been out for three days straight."

Selene sat up. "What … I have …?" She wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What happened … I don't remember …"

"Do you remember Mead in the cave …?" Dante asked, looking serious.

"I … yes. She … stabbed with the spear." She pulled the covers back, her hands falling to her wound … only to find it wasn't there. "What … it's not there."

"Yeah. My thoughts exactly." Dante said. "You healed yourself three days ago."

"What …? But that's impossible." Selene frantically felt to the other side where she knew the spear had pierced. The wound was not there either. "What … what happened?"

"Looks like you … might be part demon yourself." Dante said. "You've certainly got the powers of one."

"What?" She spluttered. "That's … that's just not possible."

"You said so yourself … you never knew who your father was." Dante said.

"I know but … wouldn't I have known?" Selene said.

"Sometimes demon power lies dormant until something triggers them. I'd say a spear through your middle qualifies." Dante said.

Selene shook her head. "But … I …"

Dante put his hand on hers and she looked at him. "Don't worry about it. At least we know why the demons are after you. Your father was probably a powerful demon and they want whatever ever power he has. They can't go after him directly, so they think you're easier prey."

Selene bowed her head. She remembered the voice in her dream. T_he power of the angels flows through your veins. You are more special than you know … you cannot die yet … you cannot surrender to darkness … find your light Selene …_

What did that mean?

"You know… you really worried us there." Dante said. "Oh … and for the record … how many demons did you get in our competition?"

"Twenty-eight." Selene said slowly.

Dante grinned. "Thirty … if you don't include Mead."

Selene's jaw dropped. "Why you … you …"

Dante chucked her under the chin. "Don't worry … I'll wait for you to do you maidly duties later."

"You're lying! You can't have gotten that many!" Selene said.

At that moment Nero walked in to check on her.

"Why don't you ask our invigilator …?" Dante asked.

Selene looked at Nero.

"Sorry, Selene." Nero said. "Dante did get more even if you discount that one that kidnapped you … as we're not sure if she died or not." He put his hand on Dante's shoulder. "But don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't make you to do it in your under wear."

"Yeah." Dante said. "A nice little maid outfit will suit me just fine."

Selene passed Dante a venomous glare, and he laughed it off.


	6. Chapter 6

Dante lounged in his seat, feet on the small coffee table. He eyed Selene, who was in a skimpy maids outfit made of black silk, lace and white frills. He had made her wear stockings, and high heels. Selene looked utterly annoyed.

She held a tray with a strawberry sundae on and handed him it.

"Is there anything else you would like …?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Hmmm … Not just yet." Dante said, giving a devilish grin. "You know, you really do polish up well."

"You know, if Mead hadn't interrupted us, I would have won that bet." Selene said, glaring at him.

Dante looked up at her. "Keep telling yourself that, babe. But I never lose."

Selene huffed and stomped out of the room. She almost smacked into Nero, whom she ignored as well. She had hoped he would have stopped this. But all he had said was 'a deal is a deal'.

Nero watched her go while Dante looked bemused.

"I can't believe you actually went through with that, Dante. You're a total scum bag." Nero said.

"Hey, she agreed to the terms of the bet … I won. Man's gotta have some pleasures in life." Dante said, leaning forwards to eat his sundae.

"Though I should let you know that Lady is less than impressed with the terms of events ... and pissed that you almost let the demons get your client." Nero threw himself into the seat in front of Dante.

"Hey, I didn't 'let' them do anything. You were there too, so she's mad at both of us." Dante snapped.

"What the hell happened to you back there? You ripped Dracos head off. You and Selene aren't ... you know?"

Dante almost spate out the ice cream in his mouth. "Nero, don't be stupid. There is _nothing_ going on between me and that ... that spoilt brat."

"Oh I dunno. You never left her bedside for the three days. And it's unlike you pass up a pretty girl. And let's face it ... Selene is gorgeous." Nero lounged back in his seat as well.

"Aren't you supposed to be married?" Dante asked.

"Nice way to avoid my questions. I love Kyrie. But that doesn't stop me noticing how people look. And I've seen the way you look at her sometimes." Nero grinned when Dante made an expression showing he wasn't impressed.

"Yeah, okay maybe she is a total babe. But she's the most irritating, stubborn ... pain in the ass I have _ever_ met. I don't think she's my type." Dante sighed.

"Do you really think that she's part demon?" Nero said, suddenly changing the subject.

"I dunno." Dante said, shovelling a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "What else could explain the power I saw? How could she have healed so fast?"

"I don't know but …" Nero rubbed his nose. "I mean … what demon could her father have been?"

"Well … it's not my father. I don't feel his blood in her." Dante said. "I'm not sure. But I know Lady can find out."

"Wait … that demon that came here before you guys got here; it said it was looking for the 'Seraphim child.' That's Selene." Nero said.

"I don't know of a demon that goes by the name Seraphim – though that would be ironic." Dante said. "But maybe the girls know more about that."

Nero sighed wearily. "Probably."

Dante had continued to milk the bet all morning. Finally, Nero had stepped in early in the afternoon, and said it was enough. He had allowed Selene to go and change. He suspected if Dante had kept it up much longer, Selene would have run him through with his own sword.

Nero and Dante had then taken off to go and check out the cave to see if there were any further clues.

"You really are an asshole, Dante." Nero said.

"Maybe … but I know she loves it really." He said,

Nero gave a disgusted sigh. "God … no wonder you don't have a girlfriend. You have no finesse."

Dante snorted. "I'm a free spirit. Unlike you ... I haven't signed my death warrant with a ball and chain yet."

They reached the mouth of the cave. Their demon reflexes allowed them to climb up to it with ease. They barely broke into a sweat.

Now inside, the wind whistled by the cave mouth. They wandered in. Mead lay against the wall, still impaled by the spear ... and he body was lifeless, already it was beginning to crumble away.

Dante yanked the spear from Mead's body ... and the she-demon's body crumbled away fully. It seemed the spear had been the only thing slowing her body's deterioration. Dante studied the spear head. It was made from silver, engraved with images of angels and feathers. The tip radiated a kind of warmth.

The engraved lines seemed to pulse on occasion with light.

"What is that?" Nero asked.

"Dunno." Dante said. "But it seemed pretty important to the demon ... so ... we should take it back with us."

Nero nodded in agreement. "We should head back quickly. I don't want to leave Fortuna for too long. I'm worried ... about Kyrie ... there have been an unusually high number of powerful demons stopping by. I don't want her caught up in that."

The two trekked back down the mountain.

When they got back to Fortuna, they passed one of the training grounds. Unlike the amphitheatre, this one was fenced off, with wooden targets, moving cardboard demons and sacks of flours tied to posts with arrows lodged in them.

This was for the absolute beginners to get used to using a weapon first before Nero would take them out to The Amphitheatre. As they walked by they saw the familiar red headed Selene firing off cans from a makeshift wall with perfect precision. She hit each can dead centre.

"I think you pissed her off Dante." Nero laughed. "What's the betting she imagining those cans as your balls?"

Dante grinned mischievously. "Wouldn't be a first time that crossed a woman's mind ..."

He handed the spear to Nero, who looked confused.

"Dante!" He called. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You can take the spear back ... I feel like burning some energy." Dante said. "I think she could use something more challenging that some card cut outs and used bean cans, don't you ...?"

"The mood she's in ... she'll shoot your head off." Nero warned.

Dante saluted Nero to indicate that he had heard ... but didn't care. Nero sighed and walked off, the spear in hand, back to head quarters.

Meanwhile, Dante sauntered up to Selene. Selene was setting up another line of cans.

"Well ... I'm impressed." Dante said.

She turned to him, scowling.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I'd drop by, babe." Dante whistled when he caught the fiery distain on her face. "Whoa ... chill out babe."

She holstered her guns, spun around and launched a punch at his jaw. Caught by surprise, Dante didn't react quickly enough. It seemed now she had awakened the power inside of her, she was faster, and hit harder.

Dante skidded backwards when her fist connected with his jaw. She whirled and punched again, but this time, Dante caught it. She pushed against him as he clenched her smaller fist in his larger hand.

"You arrogant, self centred, chauvinistic pig!" She hissed. "I told you ..." She kicked him in the groin, and Dante staggered back again. "Never to call me ..." She managed to hit him in the head with her fist as he doubled over. " ... that again."

Dante made a wonky grin and then, in a flash, he pushed her backwards, sending her skidding back. He surged forward. As she threw out a kick he caught her leg, and then yanked it upwards so she spun to the floor onto her back.

Selene responded by kicking his own feet from under him and he collapsed to the floor. By now a small crowd was gathering, chattering quietly amongst themselves, watching.

Selene was crawling over quickly, straddling Dante and she pulled her arm back and launched a punch ... but his hand stopped hers, gripping it tightly. When she launched her other, he caught that too. His knees bent and his legs latched around her waist... and then rolling forwards in a roly-poly, shifted her onto her back.

Selene kicked and bucked beneath him. She couldn't shift him. Both were panting. Dante from exhilaration, and her from exhaustion trying to wriggle away from him. Eventually she gave in. She looked up at him, wishing she could wipe that devious smirk off his face.

"You're not too bad." Dante said. "But ... as always ... I never lose."

Selene scowled and then ... her features softened. "Just ... get off me."

""What's the magic word ...?"

Selene sucked in an indignant breath. "Why, you arrogant jerk! How dare you!"

Dante's lips curled into a wonky, sideward grin. "Hmmm. Now that's not the magic word. Guess I can't let you up."

"Fine." She averted her eyes from him. "_Please_ let me up."

Dante chuckled lightly, and then got off her, pushing himself up to his feet. Selene scrambled up, neatened her hair with her fingers and then sighed, her shoulders sinking.

"I actually came to watch you." Dante said. "While you're not on _my_ level ... you're still very skilled."

"You are _so_ full of it, you know that." Selene said. "The only reason you won that bet is because I was kidnapped."

"Is that so ...?" Dante grinned. "Well I guess we can all dream."

And he left her standing there. Selene frowned. She couldn't believe how much he aggravated her but ... all she could think about was his face when he untied her in the cave ... and when he pulled the spear from her ... and then ... he was at her bedside, looking rough, unshaved ... had he been there all the three days?

She smiled softly. Maybe Patty had been right. Perhaps he was a little bit of a softy. And maybe there was a slight hint of a gentleman. But that didn't change the fact that he was an egotistical jerk most of the time.

She bolted off after him. "Dante wait!"

Dante stopped and turned.

"I … I need to talk to you." She said. "About … about what's happening to me."

Dante studied her. "You mean … your demon power?"

Selene nodded. "I just … I've been feeling … strange. Ever since that night … I can't explain it."

Dante nodded. "Come on. I'm going to mess room for something to eat. I'm starved. I hope they have pizza."

Selene rolled her eyes. "Don't you eat anything else?"

"Hey, I don't have many guilty pleasures left." Dante said.

"It seems the only things you do have are guilty pleasures." Selene countered. "But I'm hungry myself."

She followed him, glancing at the people. They watched them go by.

"So … what seems to be bugging you?" Dante asked.

"It's just I feel … like I have so much energy." Selene said.

"Demon's have lots of stamina. It's probably just that side of you waking up." He turned to her. "What exactly happened in that cave?"

Selene looked serious. "Like I said … Mead said I was an angel … she wanted to put my power in that spear to open something called … what did she call it …" Selene winced as she sought the memory. "The Angelic Vault. She said that there was a way to dissolve all the walls and barriers between the demon world and the human world … and she kept talking about The Angelic Brothers and their bet."

"It was my father who sealed off the demon world from the human world." Dante said. "There have been quite a few attempts to break the seal. I've never heard of anything called 'The Angelic Vault'. To be honest with you, I've killed a lot of demons … but I've never seen an angel. I've seen plenty of demons mimicking angels. Some even tricking humans and saying they are angels. I guess to them its like ironic humour." Dante said.

"Well that wouldn't surprise me … if all this is true about the Angelic Brothers … Lucifer tricked them with the bet. He knew he would be able to create his won army, while his brothers could only use faith in the divine and could never make their own army, they were cut off from heaven." Selene said. "They were unable to explicitly tell humans about themselves, only allow the humans to find out by themselves. Faith is very low these days."

"So you believe in all that crap?" Dante asked.

"I don't know what to believe." Selene admitted. "But I have always felt that if there are demons … if they are real … then there must surely be a counter balance. The same way that humans are capable of bad things … they are also capable of good things. It's entirely our choice which path we follow. That was our gift. Free will."

"I suppose I can see what you mean … but I'm a 'see it to believe it' kinda guy." Dante said.

Selene nodded. "The demons certainly seem to think its real … they're trying to use me to get to this Angelic Vault. And maybe it wasn't created by angels … but if they're working this hard, don't you think it's real …?"

Dante sighed. "I can't argue with that. I don't disagree the vault itself probably exists. I just find angels a hard pill to swallow."

They rounded a corner and came to a large white building. They hiked up the shallow steps and into the mess hall. It was used by the Knights of the Order while they were on duty. While most of the civilians within Fortuna had their own homes, the Knights lives in the dorms so they were all together in an emergency until they were allotted leave.

It was easier to get their 'troops' together should a demon attack arise.

Unfortunately, they were serving some kind of meat stew and not pizza as Dante had hoped. Huffily, he accepted it and sank down. Selene followed gracefully behind him with her own bowl. They ate in silence.

* * *

Lady settled herself at a bar in London. A lead had taken her there. There were very few leads when it came to anything worthwhile on the existence of angels. Just her luck. She knocked down her tomato juice and glance around the bar.

She almost jumped as she noticed a man had sat down beside her.

Strange ... she didn't hear anyone come up beside her ... or even sit down on the stool next to her ...

She studied him. He looked to be about thirty, he had a large, muscled build, with blonde curling hair and brown eyes. He was clean shaven, with a strong jaw. He was intently reading a small book in front of him, drinking a glass of lemonade. An unusual drink to request at the kind of a dive.

She stared into her own drink.

She was starting to think about all the demon attacks on Selene and her brother. Supposedly ... no matter what ... the demons always managed to track them down. And this last attack was on the family estate grounds. They had travelled around in secrecy yet some how ... the demons always knew where they were ...

She glanced back at the man. When she checked again, she realised that the book he was carrying was a notebook of some kind, and he was actually now writing in it with a fountain pen. It was made of solid gold, and inscribed with the words: nos illumina.

Lady didn't know what it meant ... but it looked Latin. That wasn't an area of her particular expertise. But she would perhaps ask Belmont. He seemed like an educated man.

From the corner of her eye, she glanced at a group of men at a table in the corner of the room. They were quietly talking, staring at her. Then she noticed that with the exception of her, the man beside her avidly scrawling notes, and the bartender ... everyone else had left, leaving a silence in the bar.

Lady stood and looked at the group of men at the table.

"Is there something I can help you boys with ...?" Lady asked.

The tallest of them got up and leered.

"You know you and your friends won't be able to save the girl." He said. "One way or another ... the girl will be within our grasp ... and control will come back to us ... as our creator intended."

Lady smiled. "I see. So _thats_ what you are."

The group of men dispersed their human forms, becoming the salamander like demons that had first attacked Selene at the dock. Their eyes studied her, blinking. Then they charged. Lady fired at them, dodging them. She rolled away ... noticing as she did the man beside her still hadn't moved and was still casually sipping at his lemonade taking his notes.

Was he in on it as well ... or was he so caught up in his note taking he didn't realise the place was under siege?

She shot the first one ... and then took out the other two. The last one whirled out of the way of her shots, crawled along the ceiling and jumped at her, large jaws agap.

Lady was in the middle of reloading ... this one was impossibly fast ... she let drop her used magazines to the floor and was reaching around for more bullets ... the demon so close she could feel it's breath ... she wasn't going to load in time ...

The demon exploded, its body turning to white ash as it was forced backwards by a flash of light.

She swerved around to see the man, still writing ... but his other hand that had been lifting the glass to his lip ... now held a pistol, pointed at where the demon had been mere moments ago. The gun was a shimmering white ... it almost looked as though it glowed. There were inscriptions all over it, and running up the barrel were gold gilded feathers.

The same as Selene's guns.

"Demons." The man said, shaking his head, slipping the gun back inside his white jacket. "They always make such a racket. I'm never going to finish my journal entry at this rate."

"Who are you?" Lady asked.

The man snapped shut his book. He turned and gave an amiable smile.

"My name is Isaac." He said, bowing and extending his hand.

Lady stared at his hand and didn't shake. Isaac smiled ruefully and drew his hand back.

"Sorry. Old habit." He said.

Lady looked at the bartender ... who looked horrified. He stood back against the wall, pointing pathetically at where the demons had been.

"Don't worry about it." Lady said. "They're gone now."

The bartender slumped down muttering incoherently to himself.

"So ... Isaac is it ...?" Lady said. "That gun of yours. Seems kind of special."

Isaac nodded. "Yes. Very special. It's called 'The Halo'."

Lady smiled slowly. "Really ...? You wouldn't know of any others like it ... say some bearing the name 'The Seraphim' would you?"

Isaac chuckled. "Oh yes. Two hand guns crafted by the angelic brothers Michael and Gabriel. Blessed bullets are created by its owner and activated by pure or happy thoughts ... and they will banish the darkness around them, made with the essence of both the angelic brothers."

"Where did you get that?" Lady asked.

"Sorry. I couldn't tell you." Isaac said, shrugging.

"Hmph." Lady grumbled. "That's not the first time I've heard that ..."

"You seem a little young and pretty to be in a place like this, killing demons." Isaac said.

"A long story." Lady said, sitting herself back down on the bar, picking her tomato juice back up. "Might as well finish this ... I don't think the bar keep is in any mood to serve any more after."

Isaac laughed. "No. I suppose not."

"But you ... you don't seem so bothered about the demons. Did you know they were there?" Lady narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've seen my fair share of them." Isaac said. "I did know they were demons when they came in. But you didn't strike me as a demon hunter ... so I didn't realise they were after you. My apologies. Usually when you turn around to a woman and tell her the men leering at her in the corner are demons ... the response is not usually positive."

Lady sighed. "I suppose not. But thanks for the save, Isaac."

"It was my pleasure." Isaac finished the last of his lemonade.

"Listen ... I'm investigating these kind of things and I could really use help from somebody like you."

"Somebody ... like me?" Isaac looked amused.

"You seem to know something about angels."

Isaac chuckled lightly. "Didn't you go to Sunday school, child?"

Lady grimaced. "Let's just say when I was a child ... things were complicated."

Isaac looked serious, as though he were worried he had offended her. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So ... how about it? I'll pay you handsomely for your help." Lady said.

"Money ... no. But ... I would rather like to know what they meant by 'the girl'." Isaac said.

"Is that what you want in return for your help?" Lady said.

Isaac nodded. "Yes, I suppose that will do."

"I am working on behalf of a man named Michael Whitchurch. He recently passed away after posting the job. He wanted an investigation led onto why demons where coming after him and his sister ... and during that investigation he wanted his sister protected." Lady said. "They have a close family friend who is acting as manager of the estate in his stead. He has kept the job posted for Michael."

"What is the sister's name ...?" Isaac asked.

"Selene Whitchurch." Lady noted a slight smile curved at the corner of Isaac's mouth. He had found something a little amusing.

"Selene ... Greek for 'moon'." He observed. "And that was the girl they were talking about?"

Lady nodded. "Do you know her?"

Isaac shook his head. "I am afraid the name is unfamiliar. I was just curious. The demons have been very ... active ... recently. They have been looking for artefacts of an unusual nature."

"You mean ... angelic relics ... right?" Lady pressed.

Isaac nodded.

Lady downed the last of her tomato juice. "Alright, if you'll come with me ... we have a lot to talk about."

The two slipped off the stools, leaving behind the jittering bar tender and the carcasses of the demons Lady had shot.

* * *

The library was filled with shelf after shelf of books. Selene glanced at each one. She enjoyed reading but never did it as much as her brother.

Nero had told her that after the demon attacks he had moved the Book of Michael here, and she had requested to see it. So, that evening, Nero had taken her there.

Nero opened out the book and set it on a desk. His mind flittered back briefly to when he fought the possessed armour suits here.

The Book of Michael was in much better condition than the one at her home. The covers were made of solid slabs of gold that glistened in the torchlight. The pages were made of smooth but thick sheets of paper. The writing was done in sepia toned ink.

There were a lot less pictures and diagrams in the Journal of Michael than she had seen over her brothers shoulder in Gabriel's Journal.

"Come on, Nero, you don't honestly believe that the angel Michael wrote this?" Dante said.

"No. But … it might contain a clue about the demon that gave Selene her power. It's the best shot we have." Nero said. "You know my feelings on angels … after what happened with his holiness."

Dante sniggered. "Yeah … I know."

Selene scanned the pages. She couldn't discern anything. There were scripts of Latin that she could read. But the phrases seemed ... cryptic and random, more like an obscure poem. She wished more than ever than her brother were here. He was better at this kind of thing than she was. He was the genius. Not her.

"I can't make heads or tails of it." Selene said. "Sorry."

She grasped the cover and closed it, her palm flat on the angel effigy on the front.

A shock ran through her body … and she began glowing … again the circlets like an activating devil trigger coiled around her body, remaining there, casting a bleached light around the library. She pulled her hand off quickly, and the glow subsided.

Nero and Dante stared at her.

"That … is exactly what happened to you that night you healed yourself." Dante said.

Selene's hand fell to her chest. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"I've never … seen a devil trigger … quite like that." Nero said.

"Me neither. So who ever her father is … he must be quite unique." Dante said.

He glanced at the cover, and noticed that scrawled in the front were the words 'Nos Illumina'.

"Hey ... what does that mean ...?" He asked, pointing to it.

Selene looked at it. "It's Latin. It means 'We shine the light.'"

"You know Latin ...?" Dante said.

"I speak many different languages. French. Italian. German. Spanish. A little Japanese." Selene responded. "I am a noble woman, you know. I had a private tutor."

Nero grinned. "I suppose you know how to use all the cutlery they set down at dinner too ...?"

"You work from the outside inwards." She said.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Selene got out of bed. She felt full of inexhaustible energy every since her incident with Mead and the spear. Ever since ... she had seen her own power for the first time. Nero had promised he would help her understand it ... and Dante had agreed he would chip in.

She got herself dressed. Her black t-shirt was undamaged because it cut off at her midriff ... but her shawl had a gaping hole through the back. So she left it for now. It had been her mothers ... and she was a little upset that it had been damaged. But ... there were bigger things to worry about now.

Just as she strapped on the holster straps over her arms, there came a knock at the door. Then Dante poked his head around the door.

"Room service." He teased.

"What do you want?" Selene asked with a sigh.

"Awww. And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Dante snickered.

Selene made an expression that said: 'Just get on with it'.

"Nero wants to talk to us." Dante said. "Not that I appreciate that kid giving us orders or anything ... but I guess we better head out. He called Lady and he has her on speaker phone."

Selene nodded, and grasped The Seraphim from the side table, holstering them.

Dante looked at her shirt, smirking as he read it.

"What ever doesn't kill me ... better run fast ...?" He read aloud. "Not the sort of thing a noble woman should wear."

"I think it makes the statement I'm aiming for." Selene said.

Dante chuckled. Not, he thought, with a body like yours it won't.

"You better not be ogling me, Dante, or I swear my gun ... is going to rip you a new one." Selene growled, glaring at him.

Dante raised his hands in surrender. "Me? Do something like _that_? I'm hurt you would even think that."

* * *

Selene and Dante wandered into Nero's study. Selene stifled a laugh. The book shelves were empty, the desk was cluttered with unorganised paperwork Nero probably had no idea what to do with it ... and he was using expensive, delicate antiques as papers weights, and one item Selene knew was worth more money than what her brother was probably paying Dante, was propping open the door.

There was a phone beneath all the crap on Nero's desk. Nero stood behind the desk, his hand poised on the speaker phone button, the receiver at his ear. When they came in, he pressed the button and lightly set the receiver down.

"Okay, slave driver, we're here." Dante said.

"Just what the hell have you been doing Dante?" Lady's voice squealed over the intercom of the phone. "I swear to god Dante ... what I said when I gave you this job ... I meant it."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Dante said, waving his hand dismissively, though he knew Lady wouldn't have been able to see it. "Just get on with what ever you need to tell me."

"First ... is Selene with you?" Lady said.

"Present and accounted for." Selene piped up.

"Good. I'm in London right now. I've managed to dig up a good lead, and I've found somebody else with an angelic weapon." Lady paused. "I'm going to send Belmont over with The Book of Gabriel. I'm still a little tied right now ... but I'll join you guys there soon. In the mean time ... just keep Selene in one piece ... without anything poking out of her ... and out of demon hands."

"Will do." Dante said.

"And Nero." Lady said. "Keep that Book of Michael you have safe."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Nero said.

"Give my best to Kyrie ... and my congratulations." Lady added as an afterthought, and then she hung up.

Dante sighed dejectedly. "God that was it? You got me out of bed ... for that little ear bending?"

Nero shrugged. "You really need to take this more seriously, Dante."

"I _am_ taking this seriously. She's safe, isn't she?"

Nero sighed, shaking his head. It was pointless to argue with him. He turned to Selene.

"We're having a festival tonight." Nero said. "I think it would be best if you went. It would be easier for me to help keep an eye on you."

"You're _still_ having that stupid ball?" Dante said.

Nero glared at him. "Yes ... and you're going with her."

"What?" Dante spluttered.

"You're her body guard ... so guard her." Nero made a smile that seemed to say 'gotcha'. "I can dig out a tuxedo for you ... and Selene, Kyrie has a dress you can borrow. She can't wear many of her old gowns because of her bump. I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending you something."

Selene nodded and smiled. "Okay."

"Nero! This is horse shit! You can't _make_ us go." Dante said.

"You're right, I can't. So ... Selene ... if you decide you want to go willingly to this party tonight ... then Dante has to go, since he's your body guard. How about it? What's your decision?" Nero turned to Selene. "If you don't want to go, I won't force you."

Selene looked at Dante ... and then ... she smiled.

Dante was screwed.

"I would love to go." She said, poking her tongue out at Dante who huffed and stormed out of the room.

Selene folded her arms over her chest, chuckling to herself.

Nero looked at her. He really did like that she could get at Dante. The guy needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

* * *

Kyrie fussed through her wardrobe, holding out one garment, looking at Selene, then shaking her head.

"No, not that one either." She would say.

She got to the end of her closet ... and then stopped.

"I found it! Just the perfect one!" She pulled a white frilled dress from the hanger and held it up against Selene. "Yes ... this one is definitely you. Try it on!"

Selene undressed. When she pulled her shirt off she heard Kyrie gasp. Then she remembered.

"What is that?" Kyrie asked, pointing to the jagged scar running down alongside her spine.

"Oh. A scar. From a demon attack when I was a child." Selene said.

A scar from when her mother was killed, she thought.

"It must have hurt." Kyrie said.

"It did." Selene said solemnly.

Kyrie frowned. Selene had lived through a lot of pain. She smiled suddenly, desperate to change the subject.

"Well then ... let's get your dress on ... come on ... I can't wait to see how you look in it."

She helped Selene slip it over her head, and tugged it down gently. Selene saw the dress in better detail now. A corset top lined with silver thread and pearls, with feathery down lining the sides. The skirt billowed out slightly, and was lined with the palest pink frills down the sides, and silvery ribbons coiled down. The neck was square cut. The arm were long, and there was a loop the Selene had to hook her middle finger into, cause a triangular segment to rest over the back of her hand.

It felt strange not to wear her gloves ... she had worn them so long that she felt naked. Kyrie brushed through Selene's fiery red hair. She wished her hair was this thick and lustrous. Selene was a beauty alright.

Kyrie scraped her hair back ... and then clipped it up with a decorative bull dog clip with ivory roses showing at the back, making it look like the flowers clasped her hair to her head. Then her hair that poked out the top of the clip spilled out and coiled down Selene's back. She left a few tendrils at her ears, and teased out a little at the front.

Kyrie studied her. "You should see yourself ... though I'm sure you've probably worn better clothes than these."

Selene turned to the mirror. It had been a very long time since she had worn a dress. Kyrie may have thought she attended things like this every other night because of her noble family ... but the truth was-

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you girls dressed yet?" It was Nero calling in through the door.

"I still have to get dressed!" Kyrie called.

"Are you ladies ... you know ... decent ...? Can I come in a minute?" He called again.

"Yes, we're fine." Kyrie said.

The door creaked open. Nero paused in his step as he looked at Selene. For a moment he thought he had seen wings at her back, but it was just the stark white of the dress.

"You've done a good job, Kyrie." He said. "Here."

He handed Kyrie two black garter belts.

"Nero?" She squealed in disbelief.

"It's okay, they're infused with holy water. They'll act as a demon repellent. Just in case. You ladies put them on. I don't want anything happening ... especially not to you." He gave Kyrie a tender look and she smiled.

Kyrie's hand flew to her chest. "Oh ... sorry."

Nero made a sheepish face. "It was the best I could come up with ... something that you girls could wear that wouldn't affect your movement."

"No, no really it's fine." Kyrie said. "We'll wear them. Thank you. You're a sweat heart."

Nero nodded. "I'm ... uh ... gonna go. Dante is putting up a fight with the whole tuxedo thing." Nero said. "I'll see you at the party."

Kyrie handed Selene a garter belt. Selene turned and lifted up her skirts, sliding it up her leg and letting it rest on her thigh. The garter felt ... warm ... tingling against her skin.

* * *

Dante scowled, fiddling with his bow tie. He wanted to kill Nero. He imagined how he would do it, grinning with satisfaction.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Nero's voice came from the door way.

"You're not my favourite person right now, piss off Nero." Dante hissed.

"I can do your tie if you want." Nero said.

"You come near me ... and I'll cut you in half." Dante warned, his tone indicating he was very serious.

"Jeez ... it's just for one night, Dante."

Dante huffed.

Nero chuckled and closed the door, moments before Rebellion was hurled at it. Rebellion poked right through the door where Nero's head had been. Nero wandered off down the hall, dressed in a black tuxedo, smiling to himself.

Dante studied his reflection in the mirror. Unlike Nero, he had a white Tuxedo, with a crisp red shirt beneath, and white, polished shoes. He felt utterly ridiculous. Selene had certainly gotten her own back on him.

He stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He wandered through into the Grand Hall. As he walked in, shoving passed the usher at the door, who looked at him startled, he glanced at the guests gathered on the dance floor below. He stood now on a landing. A grand stair case led the way down to the dance floor where a band was playing dreary waltz music.

"Dante!" Came a voice in front of him.

He flitted his eyes up ... and the other side of the landing, by the stairs leading to the dance floor ... was Selene.

He sucked in a breath. She had always been a looker ... but now ... she was so beautiful he couldn't even speak. She swept towards him in her dress. His sour mood completely lifted ... and he finally forced his legs to move. He met her half way, at the top of the stair case leading to the packed dance floor below.

"Wow." Selene said, straightening his bow tie. "One might almost think you were a civilised gentleman."

"Shall we, my lady?" He said, attempting a prim posh voice, crooking his arm.

Selene smiled softly. "Of course, good sir."

She threaded her arm through his elbow, and together they walked down the steps. She used her free hand to lift her skirt. As they passed the bottom of the steps, Dante plucked a white rose from a flower arrangement.

"Here ... you just need one final touch." He threaded the flower into her hair by her ear. "There. Perfect."

"Perhaps you are a little charming." Selene said.

There were ballroom dancers swirling around the dance floor. Dante wasn't really sure how to dance like that at all ... and began to feel awkward. He noticed that a man was walking towards Selene, about to offer her a dance, enthralled by how she looked.

Dante placed his hand around her waist, and pulled here towards the dancers, cutting the man up. The man watched a little disappointed, his shoulders slumping.

"Dante, _you_ know how to dance?" She whispered.

'No. But I thought I'd give it a try." He took her other arm and laced his fingers with hers. "I don't suppose you know?"

She nodded. "Of course I do. Here ... follow me. Just follow the music ... it goes one, two, three ... one, two, three ..."

They whirled along the dance floor, Dante mirroring what the other men were doing, guided slightly by Selene.

"There, you see. It's not as hard as it looks." She said.

"I still think it's boring. There's no life to this at all." Dante said.

"Well ... we could liven it up a little." She gave a mischievous grin.

Dante flung her outwards, her hand still grasping hers, then pulled her back in, spinning her around.

Some dancers stopped. Dante and Selene weren't following the dance properly ... but ... it looked like fun. Before long, everyone else was following suit. The band sped up the music, slowly sinking into something more upbeat.

Not really Dante's thing but a whole lot better than the snooze fest that they had been playing. He and Selene spun across the dance floor. Selene laughed as he twirled her again, throwing her out then wheeling her back in.

As they whirled along, Dante picked up another rose, holding it in his teeth. The ballroom dance had become more like a salsa, and the people around him were joining.

As the song reached its end, he spun her closer to him, and then leaned down, holding her tightly as he tilted her further and further back. She looked up at him, an infectious grin on her face. She took the rose from his mouth, raising an amused brow. He shrugged and then slowly his head lowered and Selene closed her eyes.

"Dante!" Nero's voice boomed to him.

Dante pulled up, bringing Selene up with him.

"Can't I leave you alone for five minutes?" Nero said.

"Hey ... this is supposed to be a party, not a funeral." Dante shrugged. "I just gave it a ... little more spice. That's all."

Nero shook his head, signalling the band to play the music as they had done originally. Then he trudged off to go and find Kyrie.

Dante chuckled to himself. "That kid really has no sense of fun since he took on leading these people."

"He's just trying to keep everything in order." Selene said. "Besides ... I'm a little bored. Do you want to take a walk?"

Dante nodded. "Sure thing."

They headed out the doors to the small garden that the Grand Hall backed out onto.

"You're a better dancer than you let on." Selene said.

"I may have _some_ moves." Dante said.

They walked across to a fountain. The night sky was clear, a full moon blazed in the sky. Looking up at it now ... Selene felt ... different. It reminded her of when she was with her brother.

Dante opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He didn't want to ruin this moment. He studied her face as she looked up at the moon. Selene shivered ... and he put his arm around her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Selene said, referring to the moon.

"Gorgeous." He said, referring to her.

Selene sighed deeply and leaned against him. Then ... there was a static shock that seemed to run up her spine. She stepped away from him. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Dante ..." She said,

"What is it?"

"I think ... I can feel something." Selene looked up.

Now, against the moon ... a large bird was homing in on them and fast. Dante looked up.

"A demon ..." He said. "Come on, move it. I need to get you somewhere safe."

He grasped her arm and pulled her along.

Selene barely had time to lift her skirt up, having almost tripped over. Ahead, the demon bird screeched, gaining ground to them quickly. Dante pulled her through the empty streets, hoping Nero had caught sight of the demon too.

Selene had sensed the demon before he had.

"Dante I-" Selene tripped over, wrenching herself away from Dante's grasp. She fell flat on her face.

Dante swerved around to stand in front of her. Too late now to get up and run. The demon swooped down, baking sharply ... and with a great blast of air, it landed. It looked like a smaller version of Griffon – the bird demon Dante had killed on Mallet Island, and it was jet black in colour like a crow, with sparks of black lightening snaking along its body.

He reached into the inside pockets of his tuxedo jacket, pulling out Ebony and Ivory.

"**Son of Sparda!"** It cawed. **"I have come for the girl."**

"Over my dead body." Dante growled.

It laughed gratingly. **"I had hoped that would be your answer! So be it!"**

Dante turned to Selene, aiming his guns at the demon. "Run! Get inside the Headquarters building, and stay there."

"What about you?" Selene said. "You've only got your guns."

"That's more than I need." Dante said. "Now get out of here."

The demon surged for him, snapping its beak at him. Dante fired at it, and it squawked, stumbling backwards. It then launched into the air, dropping a series of sparking black orbs his way. Dante fired at them. It took many shots before he could break even one apart, so he had to dodge the others that hurtled towards them.

As they hit the ground, they lit it with sparks of electricity. One of the sparks hit Dante ... and his body went stiff. Wave after wave of the electricity coursed his body until he cried out in pain. Forcing his hands to comply, shakily and slowly he lifted Ebony and Ivory.

"Dante!" He heard Selene scream.

He turned and saw her bolting towards him, dodging the bolts of electric racing along the ground. The demon was hurtling towards him. If Selene kept up her course, she was going to run right into its talons.

"No!" Dante yelled, using his demonic power to shift off the electric. He didn't do it quickly enough.

Selene threw herself in front of him. The talons of the demon pierced her side ... and then ... an eruption of light sent the demon flying backwards, the electrical charge ebbing from its body while it was weakened.

The garter on her thigh that Nero had given her, infused with holy water, had repelled the demon, and temporarily weakened it. The sparks coursing Dante dissipated as well. He watched in horror as Selene slumped to the ground in front of him, blood spewing from her.

"Selene!" He yelled.

Selene looked up at him.

"I'm ... okay." She managed.

Dante could hear Nero calling to him, he was tearing round the corner. But Dante wouldn't let him have this one. This one was personal.

As the demon bird got to its feet, it jumped into the air. Dante bolted after it, leaping after it. He shot it in the neck, sending blood spattering everywhere. Somersaulting, he kicked it down to the ground. It pelted down with a thump, the force causing it to bounce. Dante fired relentlessly as he fell down after it. Then as he neared ... he forced his fist into it with a cry.

The demon exploded, vanishing.

Selene was getting shakily to her feet. Already her wound was starting to heal.

"Dante!" She called, running up to him.

"You stupid girl!" Dante growled, rounding furiously on her.

Selene stopped dead in her tracks, stunned. "Dante ... I-"

Dante stalked towards her. "I told you to run, told you to get away."

Nero was now closer to them. "Hey! Dante calm down. Don't shout at her like that!"

"You ..." He pointed at Selene. "You have got to stop running into danger like that or you'll get yourself killed."

"But I-"

"No." Dante cut Selene up again, standing face to face with her. "You ... you've probably spent your whole life just waltzing around at parties, riding horses and all that kind of crap. Like I said before, I've got better things to do than baby sit some spoilt princess born with a silver spoon in her mouth. In the real world you sometimes have to do as you're told. And being that reckless when I told you to run ... I'll bet that's how you got your brother killed-"

Selene slapped him hard across the face, forcing his head sideways, tears burning in her eyes.

"Dante ..." Nero said. "That was a little harsh."

Selene ran away, trying her hardest to stop bouts of sobs from coming out. She would not cry in front of him.

"Selene, wait!" Nero called.

She ignored him, tearing through the streets and back to her dorm.

Nero turned to Dante and scowled at him. "Smooth move, Dante. You just couldn't stop being an asshole just for a moment, could you?" He turned away from him. "You should go and apologise to her. That was an awful thing to say. Even for you."

Dante didn't move. He touched his hand to his cheek. It really stung. He honestly hadn't meant what he said ... it had just come out.

Nero eventually walked out of sight, probably to go and rally his troop to ensure there were no other demons attacks on the back of this one. Dante sighed disgustedly, yanking off his bow tie and throwing it to the ground. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

Selene had shut herself in her small dorm room. She had taken off the dress, apologising for the hole and blood stains on it now. Kyrie had given her a cotton night dress to wear, assuring her that the damage to the dress was fine, as long as Selene was alright.

Then, Selene had asked to be left alone.

Now she sat on the edge of the bed, sobbing into her hands. How had Dante ever managed to hurt her that much? She thought about while they had danced … how she was sure when they finished that he was going to kiss her. But after what he had said …

She pulled the white rose Dante had given her out of her hair, staring at it. She had been so happy … happier than she had been for a long time dancing with him tonight. He had an uncanny ability to rile her … but at the same time … he made her feel-

There came a knock at the door.

"Go away, Dante!" She screamed. "I don't want to talk to you."

The door creaked open, and Dante's hand poked in waving a white cotton hankie as a surrender flag.

"Can I talk to you for a minute …?" He called softly through the door.

"Just leave me alone." Selene said, her voice breaking, throwing the rose away.

"Can I at least give you this …?" He drew his hand away, poking the other in to reveal a crudely made hot cocoa. He had even sprinkled on marshmallows.

Selene sniffed.

Dante opened the door, still dressed in his tuxedo. He had pulled open the first few buttons, the jacket was unbuttoned, his bow tie was gone, and his shirt untucked.

He brought it over to her and set it down on the side. Selene wouldn't look at him.

"Look … I'm …" He exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry. I was a total jerk. I didn't mean what I said. I deserved that smack … I deserve worse. I'll even stand here and you can shoot me a few times if you like."

Selene looked up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. Dante sank down beside her, wiping the tear away.

"I just … forgot for a moment that you might be as strong as me, that you could heal … I thought the demon was going to kill you and I …" He sighed again, forcing him to say what was on his mind. "I freaked out. It's no excuse for what I said."

Selene looked at him. "I guess I'm so upset because maybe … it's true. I didn't listen to Michael that day either. He told me to run back to the house but … I didn't. I wouldn't. When I was a little girl I watched the demons rip my mother to pieces trying to defend us and I … I didn't want to leave Michael alone. I didn't have The Seraphim with me. I don't know how to use anything except for guns. Michael could use guns, swords, bow and arrows … just about any weapon. But I … I only learnt how to use a gun. We spent so much time running from demons that I never really learnt anything else." She broke into tears. "I didn't run. Instead I tried to take the demons on myself. A demon was about to swing for me and he … he jumped in its way … he took the hit. For me." She buried her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking. "It's my fault he died!"

Dante grasped her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her, pressing her to his chest.

"That's not true." Dante said.

"I was never born with a silver spoon in my mouth … I never went to parties … not with demons tailing me. I never made any friends, could never do anything else other people did. We might have been rich … but that meant nothing. We lived in fear. There is nothing money can do to stop that." Selene wept.

"I'm sorry I said that too." Dante said, rubbing her back soothingly. "I know you're nothing like that."

Selene cried against his chest, soaking his shirt. Eventually she subsided, sniffling slightly.

She looked up at Dante who smiled back at her. "Now … shut up and drink your cocoa, okay?"

Selene managed a bubbling laugh and nodded. She grabbed the cup. She peered into it. It was a far cry from the perfect presentation her brother had always managed. She took an experimental sip. It tasted just as good anyway.

"Thanks." Selene said.

"Why did you … jump in front of the demon …?" Dante asked.

"I though … I thought it was going to kill you. I … Nero gave me a garter belt soaked with holy water. I didn't have The Seraphim so I …" Selene trailed off as the rest was self explanatory.

"What about your wounds?" Dante asked.

"Completely healed." Selene said.

"Well … thanks … for trying to save me." Dante said. "If you like … I can teach you how to use a sword."

Selene beamed a bright smile. "Really? You would do that?"

Dante touched her cheek. "There isn't anything … I wouldn't do … for you."

Selene drew back in shock.

"I'm sorry." Dante hung his head. "I just … from the moment we met … I've just … felt something about you. It takes everything I have to control myself. I don't know what it is but … you drive me crazy."

Selene just stared at him, unable to will her mouth the move.

Dante pushed himself up. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have said that either."

He began to walk out. Selene surged to her feet.

"Dante wait!" She called.

He was wandering out the door.

"Please … Dante … stop." Selene grabbed his arm and he froze. "You can be … infuriating sometimes. You drive me crazy. But I … it takes everything _I have_ to not throw myself at you. I've never known anyone who makes me feel the way you do. I've never wanted to be close to anyone … because everyone I ever loved was killed by demons. So I tried to stop myself … but I couldn't … can't … please don't walk away, Dante."

Dante studied her face. He closed the door gently and turned to her.

Everything happened quickly. He grabbed her, pulling her towards him, turning her around so her back was against the door. Then his lips swooped onto hers, pressing his body against hers. She was kissing him back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

He ran his fingers through her hair, his kisses growing hotter and more insistent. He ran a hand down her side … letting them explore her body. Her hands were slipping to his chest, unfastening the buttons of his shirt. She slipped off his tuxedo jacket, and then his shirt, her hands sliding over his now bare shoulders.

They hobbled away from the door, lips still interlocked. Selene tumbled onto the bed and he followed her down. Propping himself up on his arms, he wrenched his mouth away from hers and looked down at her with heavy lids.

He face was flushed, and they were both starting to pant with excitement. He brushed a hand softly over her cheek.

"Selene …" He whispered.

He unbuttoned her night gown slowly, feeling her heart beat quicken. He pulled her up so she sat upright on the bed. The night gown hung half open. He shimmied so he was behind her, and he embraced her tightly, resting his head in the curve of her neck.

"I love you, Selene." He whispered.

He heard her sigh.

"I love you too, Dante." She returned.

Gently he slipped the gown off over her shoulders. As it slid down, he noticed her scar.

"What's that …?" He asked.

"I got it the night my mother was killed … when the demons came for my brother and I." Selene said.

Dante kissed all the way down her scar … wishing he could take it away. He couldn't. But he wouldn't let demons hurt her ever again.

* * *

The following morning, Nero wandered the hallway to Dante's room.

"That stupid ass better have apologised to her." Nero muttered under his breath as he neared the room.

Nero stopped at Dante's door and knocked. No response. He sighed disgustedly and banged louder.

"Dante! Come on, get up you lazy bastard!" Nero shouted.

When he got no response … he kicked open the door.

Dante wasn't in his room.

"He got up already." Nero mused. "Or maybe he just never came back last night. Still sulking."

He tapped on Selene's door to rouse her. He got no answer, and worried about her after what Dante had said to her. He carefully opened the door a crack and peered inside.

What greeted him was Dante lying in her bed, grinning at Nero with his arms behind his head on the pillow, Selene curled up to his bare chest, still asleep, her messy hair falling over her bare shoulders and back … their clothes strewn all over the room. Nero shook his head furiously and closed the door.

"God … he really is an asshole." Nero growled.

He stormed off down the hallway.

"When I told him to apologise … that is _not_ what I meant." He mumbled as he stalked down the hallway.

* * *

Selene stirred, her eyes opened slowly.

"Morning." Dante said softly.

She looked up at him and realised she was lying against him. She caught his devilish grin and blushed despite herself. This made Dante laugh.

"After last night … you're going to blush now …?" He wrapped his arms around her. "I definitely think that demon was wrong about you being an angel now."

"No … I've just been corrupted by a demon like you." She teased.

Dante rolled slightly and kissed her. "I didn't hear you complain. You were certainly vocal … but you weren't complaining."

Selene pushed herself up. "You really aren't as charming as you think you are, you know."

Dante grinned and sat up. "Am I not …?"

Selene sank onto the edge of the bed. "Maybe a little."

Dante raised his brows and crawled up the bed to her. He nuzzled her neck. "So … I'm a little charming then …? I can live with that."

They shared one last kiss … and then got dressed.

Dante and Selene made their way out of the room and traipsed down the steps. They headed towards the head quarters side by side.

When they got there, Nero was standing in the doorway of the entrance giving Dante a hard stare. Dante just grinned boyishly, his eyes daring Nero to say anything. The younger man didn't oblige.

"A guest arrived this morning." Nero said, not tearing his eyes from Dante. "Lady couldn't make it, so she sent Belmont with Gabriel's Journal."

"Belmont is here?" Selene repeated.

"Yeah. Lady is tailing behind and should be here by tomorrow evening. She's bringing some guy she met in a bar …" Nero's face twisted.

"She's bringing … a guy … she met … in a bar …?" Dante's shoulders shook as he spoke, laughter breaking through his voice.

"Apparently this is the guy who has another weapon like The Seraphim." Nero said.

Nero turned to Selene. "That Belmont guy is asking after you … he's in my study. You go off … in the mean time … I'd like to talk to Dante. Alone."

Dante sniggered. "Nothing you can't say in front of Selene …?"

"No. It isn't." Nero said flatly.

Selene looked from one man to the other. "I'll uhm … go and see Belmont. He must have been worried about me."

She skipped off, running up the stairs.

Nero suddenly cracked into a grin. "Not you type … no?"

Dante shrugged. "You wanted to talk to me so you could mock me? Kid … that's just wrong."

Nero chuckled. "I'm just happy for you. I could tell by the way you looked at her. I mean shit – you ripped a demons head off. You pummelled that bird demon last night. Trust me … I know what it's like when a woman you care about is in trouble. I've been there, remember?"

Dante sighed. "I guess so. And here I thought you were going to nag me."

"Lady might … but me … It's not really my style." Nero said. "But I just hope this doesn't complicate the matter, Dante."

"Why would it?"

"We don't even know what she is. Demons are after her. There's a vault which supposedly holds the key to demolishing all the barriers that separate the human and demon world. And Selene is at the centre of it. Just … think with a clear head, okay?"

* * *

Selene slunk into the study to find the familiar, friendly face of Belmont. He was still dressed in his sharp white suit. On the desk he had place Gabriel's Journal.

"Belmont!" She said smiling.

Belmont nodded. "Selene. It is wonderful to see you. You look so … happy. I haven't seen you smile this much in a long time."

Selene flushed slightly, then shook her head. "No just … Dante has been guarding me really well."

Belmont made an unusual smile. "So I can see."

Selene fought to stop her blush from deepening.

"You must be … the butler." Came Dante's voice.

Selene turned to find him leaning in the door way.

"No … I am a close friend of the family just acting as manager of the estate. Belmont." Belmont bowed slightly and held out his hand to shake.

Dante grasped his hand, and obliged him.

"You must be … Dante?" Belmont said.

"That'd be me." Dante agreed.

"I would like to thank you for taking such good care of Lady Selene. I am forever in your debt, young man." Belmont said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Dante said, his eyes brushing over Selene … making her blush even more.

"If I am correct … you are the son of the infamous Sparda … right …?"

Dante nodded. "Yeah."

Belmont smiled … and it seemed like the room brightened … even though it stayed exactly the same. "I will take my leave. Please excuse me. I promised that young man Nero I would go with him and take Gabriel's Journal with me to the library." He looked at Selene. "I am relieved to see you are safe at last, Selene."

Belmont left.

Dante's face became serious.

Selene looked at him. "What?"

"Do you ever notice … how quietly that guy walks?" Dante said.

Selene nodded. "He's always been very light on his feet. For as long as I've known him."

Dante lifted her chin up with his finger … and kissed her gently. "Come on … I'll start that sword training now … if you'd like."

* * *

Lady shuffled herself in her seat. Isaac sat in the opposite one. They were in a train carriage. She noticed that Isaac didn't talk very much. Every now and then he would begin scrawling more notes in that little black note book of his.

"What is that?" She asked.

Isaac looked up. "A travelling diary I suppose you could say."

"So … this Angelic Vault you were telling me about." Lady said, trying to ignore the fact that there was something about Isaac that weirded her out.

"Well … I suppose you could call it a skeleton key for all the barriers that separate the human world and the demon world. It's not really a vault. It's … a statue."

"A statue …?" Lady said. "What does it look like?"

Isaac sighed. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Really couldn't tell me." Lady finished. "That's starting to bug me. You _and_ that Belmont guy."

Isaac's mouth twitched again in humour. He found something funny about that too. Who was this guy? She normally didn't warm up to people this easily. But something about him just … made her feel at ease. He was immediately likeable. She couldn't explain the sensation. It was the same with Belmont. Both of them seemed to walk without making any noise.

Her mind raced back. The Whithouse estate was a bright and airy place. Despite the families obvious obsession with angels … an obsession which showed throughout the rooms of the house, in the gardens, the rooms, the wall paper … it still felt light and airy, as though even when the sun set, the cheerfulness of morning still bounced through the house.

Why didn't she question why these guys couldn't tell her something? What was wrong with saying they just didn't know? Or that they weren't sure?

She sighed, shaking her head. "So … if I understand this correctly … there's The Herald – the spear which has to absorb enough angels blood."

"Angelic power." Isaac corrected lightly. "It must absorb angelic power to first activate it … and then demon blood and human blood must be poured on directly after to set it off. There is a small window of time before it wears off."

"Right, right." Lady waved her hand dismissively. "So after that … there's the Angelic Vault … which isn't a vault it's some giant statue …" She sighed. "God this is bringing back memories of His Holiness and Fortuna." She noted how Isaac's mouth twitched in humour when she said 'giant statue'. "And then what … the doors of hell open up?"

"Not … quite." Isaac said.

"Then there's more?"

"Something of this nature is hardly simple." Isaac said.

"How do you know this kind of stuff?" Lady asked suddenly.

"The Book of Michael." Isaac said.

"You read the book. Nero has it now … the order must have taken it from you. Okay. And you have one of those weapons." Lady sighed, sinking back into her seat as the train rocked back and forth.

She thought again of her time at the Whitchurch estate. She had wandered through the garden, to where Michael had been killed by demons and his body taken away. There had been some kind of a tomb … a statue of an angel. It had held a spear in one hand … and a book in the other. She remembered it because it was painfully detailed, and life size. Everything was to life size scale.

"You seem lost in thought." Isaac said, his lip twitching again. "Anywhere … nice?"

Lady looked at him. What _was_ it about this guy?

"This Selene Whitchurch." Isaac said. "Do you … have a picture of her at all?"

Lady straightened, reaching into a pocket. She pulled out a photo she had been given as a reference. In it stood Selene and her older brother Michael beside that same statue. Selene was about ten in the photo. She handed it to Isaac. Why was he so interested in somebody he claimed he didn't know?

He did the same twitch with his mouth when he looked at Selene. Blazing red hair … cat green eyes.

"She reminds me of somebody." Isaac said.

"Who?" Lady asked.

"An old friend … you might say." Isaac sighed wearily … is if at some sad memory. "She is a very pretty girl. Her brother … Michael you said, yes?"

Lady nodded.

"He is very blessed in looks as well … but … the two look … very different. But some how … you can see they are brother and sister." Isaac said.

"I'm an only child … so I really don't know." Lady admitted.

"Siblings can have an unusual connection. Whether they like one another or not … they cannot escape that they will always be siblings … always be linked. She looks … as though she might have a voice as beautiful as she is."

Lady shrugged. "I've been told she does. I've never heard it myself. I've only ever seen her briefly."

"Interesting." Isaac handed her back the photo. "Very interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay … so the next chapter is ready! I would again like to thank all those who have reviewed. So … super glomp to 88dragon06 and laloosh. I hope to update again soon. As usual any reviews/comments/opinions/feedback is always appreciated but most importantly … enjoy!**

* * *

Dante had leant Selene Rebellion while he used Alastor. He figured it would be easier for her. He had already shown her the basics or stance, foot work, how to throw her weight into the sword. She learned … unusually quick.

Now they were lightly sparring, the swords clanging off one another. Belmont had decided to come and watch.

"You're getting good." Dante said as he blocked her attack. "But be careful not to leave any openings. Demons won't give you a second chance."

Selene blocked a swing of his sword. "Is this better?"

Dante nodded. "Just keep your stance tight."

They continued. Selene was coming on in leaps and bounds. It seemed Dante had to keep increasing his skill. He had held back to give her a chance, but her skills were heating up dramatically. Pretty soon they were leaping and somersaulting all over the courtyard.

Nero had slunk in near the end of the training session, watching Selene.

"And she's learnt how to do that all in one day …?" He said, whistling. "She is something alright."

"She certainly is." Belmont agreed.

"You've known her for a while, right?" Nero said.

"Since the day she was born. I have been with her family for some time." Belmont responded.

There seemed to be a hint of … pride in Belmont's voice when he spoke. Nero guessed he was the closest (aside from her brother) to a fatherly influence. She had been very happy to know Belmont was here. He must have felt like Selene were his daughter. It wasn't like Selene's real, biological father had stuck around.

"Do you know anything about … her powers?" Nero ventured.

"I'm sorry, I really couldn't tell you." Belmont said.

Nero nodded grimly. It seemed Selene wasn't the only one drawing a blank.

* * *

Lady was really not having a good day. Demons had attacked the train and derailed it. Isaac, using The Halo had helped her dispatch the oncoming horde. Clearly … the demons didn't want her to get to Selene.

Lady was just shooting and killing the last demon when she looked at Isaac.

"I guess we're walking to the next station." She said.

"I suppose we will have to." Isaac said. "Are you injured?"

"No … I'm fine." Lady said, brushing dust off her clothes. "But that weapon of yours turning them into ash … why does it do that?"

"Dust to dust … ashes to ashes." Isaac said cryptically.

Lady rolled her eyes. "If you say so … come on. Let's move out."

* * *

He was tall, wearing a long all black suit with a black silk shirt. However, instead of a jacket, he wore a long leather turncoat. He wore a white silk tie. He stood looking outside at the full moon, frowning. He had slicked back golden brown hair … and dark black eyes that surveyed everything with twisted humour.

"Mead failed …" He sighed. "That Seraphim Child will be in my hands … but … we may have to take slightly different steps."

He grinned when he heard muffled groans behind him. He turned to a man he had tied to chair … though it looked more like it was once part of a torture device. There were straps restraining his prisoner in two places on the arms, holding them down, and in three places on the legs, in addition there was a strap around his neck, and several around his waist and one around his head, holding him completely upright in the chair.

The prisoner looked up wearily, his golden eyes surveying the shadowed man at the window. His dark, slightly curling hair was frayed into his eyes. His face was bruised and cut, and his clothes covered in blood.

"You know … it's a pity your blood just isn't strong enough." The man turned to his prisoner in the chair.

"You … keep your hands … off my sister." The restrained man rasped.

"Michael, Michael." The dark suited man shook his head. "Selene is the key to everything. Unfortunately you did not inherit as much angelic power … your blood is watered … more human than angel … but Selene … oh yes. Much stronger. A perfect mixture of both … where as you … stink of nothing but human. True … you have the same rapid healing abilities as well as some of the milder angelic attributes … but you lack the raw power."

"Then why do you … keep me alive … Darrus? When The Herald didn't work when your pathetic minions brought me here … why is it you won't kill me?" Michael rasped.

"Leverage." The man smiled. "You never know if you might be useful. You were unable to activate The Herald … but … you may just be the solution the retrieving that retched sister of yours who has enough power to do so."

Michael rocked in the chair, struggling against the restraints. This only made the man laugh.

"Forget about it, Michael. You do not have the same super human strength. I could lodge another sword through your middle … shoot you with another arrow. I do enjoy watching you suffer while you heal." The man chuckled. "Or you could just keep you mouth closed."

"Bastard! You had better watch your back … if I ever get out of this chair … you'll be the one with weapons poking out of you. You killed our mother." Michael growled.

"_Oh you killed out mother_." The man mimicked cruelly. "Puh-lease."

The man wandered around the room. It was made from stone walls, a simple table with various swords, spears, bows and axes laid across it, and a large window at the far end. Other than that … there was nothing else there.

He scanned across the weapons, settling on a katana. He picked it up, running his hand over the flat of the blade.

Smiling maliciously … he rammed it into Michael's middle.

Michael screamed out in pain.

The man leaned by Michael's ear. "I hope to do the same thing to your sister … with The Herald … and then … I'll let you watch her die."

"I'll never … let you …" Michael coughed up blood.

"You're in no position to make threats, Michael my boy. No position at all." He wandered to the wooden door. "Now you just sit there in agony and think about what you've done, you naughty little boy. I'll be back later to take that sword out so you can start healing … or maybe … I won't be."

He left the room, cackling.

* * *

Lady had arrived at Fortuna the following evening. She looked like she had been pulled through a hedge backwards, her clothes stained with demon blood, grass stains, dust and mud.

Nero had met her at the train station outside Fortuna city limits. He stifled a chuckle when he saw her and her unusual companion.

"You … look like shit." Nero said.

"I feel like shit." Lady said. "Just … get me somewhere I can get changed and showered."

Nero glanced at Lady's rather well built, silent friend.

Isaac bowed slightly and extended his hand. "I am Isaac."

"Nero." Nero shook the man's hand, feeling a little awkward. He glanced at Isaac's unusual clothes. A white denim jacket, a black tank top and khaki cargo pants. He wore stern brown boots, much like Dante's. He had wispy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He looked like he was in his early thirties.

"We've got a bit of a walk. There's been a lot of demon activity recently." Nero said.

"Same here." Lady said. "Getting here was so much trouble. More than usual."

Isaac was gazing up at the city. He seemed impressed.

"You are … Order of the Sword, yes?" Isaac said, looking at Nero.

"Yeah … not many know about this place." Nero said. "How'd you know?"

"I guess you could say … I travel in certain circles." Isaac said.

Isaac turned to Lady. "I'm sorry … but would you mind if I took a look around? I had always been curious to know what Fortuna city looked like."

Isaac took out his little black book and pen. Nero glanced at it.

"Hey …" He said pointing to the inscription that ran up the barrel of the fountain pen. "That inscription … that's the same one on the Book of Michael. Nos illumina."

"We shine the light …" Isaac agreed.

"Oh. So _that's_ what that meant." Lady said. "I didn't know you could speak Latin."

Nero rubbed his nose. "I can't. Selene translated it. It's on the cover of The Book of Michael."

Lady turned to Isaac. "You can wander if you want … but tomorrow morning we need to get together and try and work out what is going on here."

"Of course." Isaac said, and he walked off, taking notes as he wandered.

"He walks … so quietly." Nero mused.

"Yeah …" Lady said as she watched him.

Nero led Lady up the dorms to allot her a room.

"So … you're leading Order of the Sword now." Lady said.

"Yeah … I took away everything about the saviour and just set us up as a force against demons. Hopefully soon we'll have a force big enough to travel the world and help as many people as we can." Nero said.

"Just don't take my business away from me." Lady winked at him.

Lady slung her weapon Kalina Ann onto the bed. "Can I get some towels for a shower?"

"Oh … there's a cupboard in the hallway." Nero said.

Lady wandered out. As she sauntered by, curiously, she peered into a room at random, the door open ajar slightly. What she saw through the thin slither of an opening made her gasp.

Dante and Selene were tangled in each others arms, sharing a kiss.

"Dante …" She growled, balling her hands into fists.

The two broke apart. Lady came stomping in, kicking the door open.

"I trust you with a job …" She said stalking up to him. "And you … you end up _making out_ with the _client_? Do you have a death wish?"

Dante shrugged. "Hey … she came onto me."

Lady flicked her gaze to Selene, who looked amused. "You … you actually … like this guy?"

Selene nodded.

Lady threw her hands into the air and stomped off. Nothing in the world made sense anymore.

* * *

Selene opened her eyes. She was curled up with Dante. It was early in the morning and still dark. Something had woken her … something prickling her senses. She wasn't sure what it was. As she sat up, she roused Dante as well.

"What is it?" He said groggily.

"Don't you feel that?" Selene asked.

"The only thing I would like to be feeling right now … is you." Dante said, sitting up and stretching.

"Wait … do you hear that?" She said.

Dante strained his ears. He heard it. A howl outside.

"Shit." He hissed. "Demons."

Selene was already tugging her clothes on. Dante followed suit. Selene finally shrugged on her holster straps, and shoved The Seraphim in. Dante grabbed Alastor, strapping it to his back. He helped Selene put on the scabbard onto her back for Rebellion. Once secured, she sheathed the blade Dante had lent her until he could get her one of her own.

They ran down the hallway, and burst out of the dorms. Above they could see a swarm of Scythes closing in on Fortuna in the distance.

"Shit …" Dante breath.

A bell resounded on the air. The patrol had picked up on it as well. All the lights were flicking on.

"Good evening …" A male voice said.

Selene and Dante whirled around to see a man in a black suit of some kind, except that the jacket was a black leather turncoat. He wore a white tie.

"Ah … you must be … Michael's little sister … Selene." The man stepped into the light and Selene froze. "My name is Darrus."

"You …" Selene said, tensing. "It's you …"

"My, my. You have grown. You are the spitting image of your father, you know." Darrus said, smiling, revealing his teeth were all pointed.

"Who is this guy?" Dante said. "He dresses like an Italian male prostitute."

"That's the demon … the demon who killed my mother." Selene's voice shook.

"Ah … so you're the legendary son of Sparda. How wonderful." Darrus clapped his hands. "I do look forward to killing you both in due time."

Dante drew Alastor, sparks flickering across the blade. "I'd like to see you try."

Selene's body was shaking with rage. She drew Rebellion and charged for Darrus before Dante could stop her.

Darrus gave a bubbling laugh … and he moved in a blur. His hands were around Selene's throat, arresting her movement causing her to choke and her body to freeze.

"Let her go!" Dante roared.

"Come and get her, son of Sparda." Darrus grinned and squeezed Selene's neck harder.

Dante charged for him. As he brought his sword down … Darrus caught it between his finger and thumb.

"Oooh. This must be Alastor." Darrus said. "A little dull."

Selene was reaching for her weapon with shaking hands. She took it and then fired.

Darrus went flailing backwards when the blessed bullet him, releasing both Alastor and Selene.

Dante grasped Selene by the shoulder as she coughed, sucking in air, her neck sore.

"Selene!" He said.

"I have to kill him." Selene said. "I won't let him get away with what he did."

"Just keep calm … I'll help you. I'm not fond of this joker either. But just promise to keep cool, okay?"

Selene nodded. "Okay."

Darrus burst into eager laughter as he sauntered back towards them, seemingly no worse for wear.

"That almost tickled." Darrus said. "And here I thought weapons crafted by the angels Gabriel and Michael might have a little more _bite_."

"If it's bite you want …" Selene said.

"Then its bite you'll get." Dante finished.

Dante ignited his devil trigger, the power of Alastor curling around him. He sheathed his sword and took out Ebony and Ivory.

Selene could feel anger burning … sparks running through her body. She felt fit to burst as she looked at the man who had broken into her home … and killed her mother all those years ago. She could never forget that demons face … the chilling way he smiled. Her body sparked and then …the white circlets appeared around her. The Seraphim changed … tiny wings made from wisps of dusty light formed at the butt of the guns … and the engraved feathers glowed gently. They were responding to her power.

Dante and Selene fired at the same time. Rather than the usual blessed bullets, it sent out a kind of static charge much like from Dante's gun … but instead it was stark white and lined with feathers and beads of golden light.

Dante and Selene's shot travelled side by side and then coiled together, spinning with deadly force. Darrus only just managed to dodge. Darrus growled. He had not counted on Selene being able to control her power this well.

Dante and Selene were charging forwards together, firing again. The shot hit Darrus and sent him sprawling back, smoke coiled around him from the blast.

Dante and Selene were holstering their guns and taking out their swords, darting either side of Darrus. They arced their blades round … and stopped either side of Darrus neck. They stared at him down their weapon, scowling.

"Very … interesting." Darrus said. "I never thought I would see the day when a demon and an angel would work together. I'm impressed."

"You'll be even more impressed when I separate your head from your shoulders." Selene growled.

Darrus laughed. "Oh my. That's _scary_. But … I doubt you would be able to do it with those swords. I am a demon lord you know."

"Even a Demon Lord struggles without his head." Dante grinned wickedly.

"Oh … well that just won't do then." Darrus said.

Darrus threw out his hands, and a force threw Selene and Dante to the ground, Alastor and Rebellion wrenched from their hands and clattering over the cobblestones.

"Well … this little visit has been fun … but I think for now I'll leave my friends …" He pointed to the encroaching Scythes. "To finish up this party." He grinned at Selene. "Oh … by the way … is there any message you want me to give to Michael …? I'm sure he'd really appreciate a word from his precious little sister."

"What? What are you talking about? Michael is dead!" Selene burst as Dante helped her to her feet.

Darrus simply laughed … and then vanished in a puff of black, gnarly smoke.

Selene bunched her hands into fists … and then loosened it. He was gone.

"Come on … we'd better help dispatch those demons." Dante said.

The two ran through the streets, taking down any demons that crossed their path. Nero joined the fray, along with Lady. Together, they obliterated the horde that approached. Isaac was nowhere to be found. Neither was Belmont.

Within an hour, the Scythes had been wiped out completely, and the Fortuna was deathly still. Lady had been watching between combat as Selene had taken out a large number of Scythes. She had never seen a power like that at all.

When all fell still, she watched as Selene exhaled … and the circlets around her vanished. Dante relaxed and he returned to normal as well.

"Wow … when you guys said she had a power … you weren't kidding." Lady said.

Nero sighed, rubbing his Devil Bringer. "That was a huge number of them. Where did they all come from? There don't seem to be an active gates around her … they were destroyed years ago."

"That Darrus guy must have brought them." Dante said, catching the slight glimmer of pain and Selene's face at the mention of the demons name.

He put his arm around her, holding her against him comfortingly.

"That's two demon lords we've had the pleasure of meeting then." Nero said. "First that Mead woman. Now this Darrus. Those demons _really_ want Selene."

Lady nodded. "I can see why." She turned to Nero. "Is The Herald still safe?"

"Yeah, it's locked in the vault." Nero said. "Nothing gets in there without tripping an alarm. Not even a cockroach."

Dante glanced around.

"Hey." He said, turning to Lady. "Where's that butler and your boyfriend from the bar?"

Lady huffed, thinking it pointless to correct him. "I don't know. Nobody has seen them in a while. I don't even know if Isaac came back from him wandering."

Nero, Dante and Lady looked at one another.

"You don't suppose … that those two had anything to do with this … do you?" Nero said.

Selene looked shocked. "No! Belmont would never do anything like that. He's been a good friend of our family for a long time. He's a good man."

"That may be … but what about that other guy?" Dante said.

"I don't know." Lady shook her head. "It seems really weird. There is something I can't put my finger on when it comes to those two … and now that I think about it … perhaps it's a little too convenient that I met Isaac in that bar. There are so few that know anything worth while about angels. And there he is … knowing plenty about it."

Nero sighed. "Well … right now there's a lot going on that makes no sense. Selene's power … her weapons … those journals."

"Yeah … I can barely read it … I had to sit with a Latin dictionary, the rest of it I couldn't even read." Lady said.

"What do you mean?" Nero said. "I saw parts in English in both those books."

Lady looked stunned. "What are you talking about? The only parts in that book that aren't in Latin are strange hieroglyphs."

Nero shook his head. "No way. There were parts in English and parts in Latin."

Lady looked at Selene, who nodded.

"Am I missing something?" Lady said slowly.

"We'd better go to the library." Dante said.

They hurried their quickly. Nero took out both The Book of Gabriel and The Book of Michael. He opened them up, pointing to a paragraph.

"See … the very first paragraph. It's in English. It says 'Only a chosen few can decode these words, use knowledge wisely."

Lady blinked. "Nero … all I see are crazy hieroglyphs where you're pointing."

"What?" Dante said. "Even I can read those. It's just like what Nero said."

Selene nodded. "I have never seen hieroglyphs in that book."

Lady's mind wandered. Belmont had said something to her once, while she had been flicking through the book. _That ... allegedly ... is the journal of the brother Gabriel. Some of it cannot be read because it is angel language. Only the descendent of an angel might be able to decipher those._

"Nero … go and get Kyrie." Lady said.

"What …?" Nero looked confused.

"Just do it!" Lady snapped.

Nero left. A few minutes later he returned with a tired looking Kyrie. Lady took Kyrie by the shoulders and brought her to the book.

"Kyrie … what do you see?" Lady asked.

"Latin and … strange pictures. That one looks like an angel kneeling and holding a balance." Kyrie answered.

"What?" Nero said. "You don't see words … like English words?"

Kyrie shook her head. "Sorry, no. I see Latin words … but the rest is all little pictures."

Lady smiled. "That Belmont guy said something to me. He said that most of the book is written in angel language … and only those bearing some angelic lineage can read it. I think you guys can read it because you have angelic lineage. That's why it looks like English to you … angel language appears at what ever your predominant language is."

"Who, whoa, whoa." Dante said. "I know I have _no_ angelic blood. I'm the son of Sparda. Not an angel."

"Lucifer was once an angel." Lady said. "He is the ancestor of the most powerful demons in the underworld … probably including Mundus and even your fathers are directly descended from him. All other demons bear a fraction of the blood of Lucifer. So it would make sense now that you guys see words when Kyrie and I, humans, see only hieroglyphs."

Nero ran a hand through his hair. "So maybe … maybe these books are for real. Maybe they were written by angels. Shit …"

Dante shrugged. "And if it is all true … where the hell does that leave us?"

"It makes Selene half angel … not half demon." Lady said. "That might explain why she never met her father, and why the demons are after her. Isaac told me that The Herald can only be used under certain circumstances. First it must absorb enough angelic power to initially activate it. Like an 'on button'. Then … it must have demon blood and human blood poured over it to then initiate its power. I've been told there is only a small window of time for this to be done … so it's not like you can stab an angel … then weeks later work on getting human and demon blood. It must be done shortly after each other. Then the spear must be taken to The Angelic Vault … which isn't a vault. It's a statue of some kind." Lady sighed.

"So … that would mean that you'd have to get a human, an angel and a demon in one place, presumably at the vault, which isn't a vault …" Nero pinched his nose as if to ease an oncoming head ache. "And then … what?"

Lady's brow shot up. "Isaac never told me. I asked but some how I let the conversation divert."

"That's unlike you." Dante said.

"Wait a second … Isaac's one request before helping … was to get information on Selene. He even wanted her picture." Lady frowned thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's a demon too." Dante said.

"If he is … I want him out of Fortuna. I'm not risking it. Since he got here … we had a horde of demons … and a second demon lord showed up. Bit of a coincidence, don't you think?" Nero said.

"And." Dante added. "He's gone missing … with that Belmont guy."

Darrus slunk into the shadows of the chapel in Fortuna. Where was that vault of theirs …? He wandered silently on soundless feet. He was somewhat impressed by the architecture of the chapel.

He crept towards the very back of the chapel. There was some kind of dais. He guessed that something large had once been on this spot, but had been taken down. A statue maybe? He walked up to a torch burning brightly at the back.

He grinned, his pointed teeth flashing. He straightened his silk tie, and then grasped the torch … and pulled it down. The dais juddered and then … slid backwards slightly revealing a passageway down into darkness.

"Oh … how tacky." He mumbled to himself. "Sparda had more style than this. Oh well. I suppose his descendents lack that."

He sauntered down into the passageway, heading for the Vault.

Nero was in his study with Kyrie. He had The Book of Michael and The Book of Gabriel opened out on his desk. He was writing down all the parts Lady saw as Hieroglyphs, hoping that when she knew what they meant she could help decode it.

Suddenly … the air siren went off, and bells began tolling in warning.

"Shit!" Nero exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Something is attacking the vault."

He turned to Kyrie as he slung Red Queen over his back. "Kyrie … go to the shelter and keep safe."

Kyrie nodded.

Nero dashed out of the study and out of the head quarters building, sprinting out into the street. There he ran into Lady.

"What is that alarm? More demons?" Lady called, running alongside him.

"That's the vault. Something is trying to get in there."

"And I haven't found Belmont or Isaac. I have a bad feeling about this." Lady said.

The two dashed to the chapel. The dais had been drawn open … and the chapel was filled with demons. Lady drew her guns.

"Nero … get down into that vault, I'll handle these small fry." Lady shouted.

Nero was charging towards the stairwell leading down into darkness where the vault was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay … yet another chapter … I'm on a roll. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Dante and Selene had just made it back to their shared dorm room when the alarm had gone off.

Selene lifted her head. "What is that?"

"It's the vault alarm. It trips if somebody is trying to get into the vault." Dante said.

"Then we need to go." Selene said, walking to the door.

Dante grabbed her shoulders. "No. What ever is going after the spear will come after you. I won't risk it. If anything gets The Herald … and you're standing right there … it'll be trouble."

Selene shook her head. "But we can't just do nothing."

"I didn't say we were going to do nothing." Dante said. "I'm betting that Isaac guy has something to do with it."

"But … you don't think that Belmont would do anything?" Selene said.

"I don't know the guy." Dante said. "But you don't you think that since he was here … and then Isaac … things just got twice as worse?"

Selene shook her head. "No. He couldn't. Belmont is a good man … he cares about the family … cared about my brother and I. He would never do anything to hurt us."

"Demons often mimic the ones we love ... sometimes even pretend they care about you-"

"You don't understand!" Selene snapped. "The only time the house was ever safe was when Belmont was there!"

Dante looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Demons rarely came to our home … it was like they couldn't come near it. But it only happened when Belmont was there. The night my mother was killed … Belmont had gone to London. When he found out my mother was dead … I had never seen him so upset. He was just as horrified about it as we were." Selene sighed shakily. "He would have to leave sometimes to investigate. And when he wasn't there … Michael and I would have to go into hiding. That's why Michael sought outside help. He knew Belmont couldn't protect us always."

"Wait … demons _wouldn't_ come near your home if Belmont was there?" Dante said.

Selene nodded. "And … the day my mother died … at her funeral … when he saw Michael and I mourning her loss … it was like he had died inside. Surely a demon can't fake that."

Dante shook his head. "No. They can't. Belmont genuinely cares about your family. He looks at you with pride. But that Isaac guy … I've never met him … but Lady says there's something about him."

"Maybe Isaac is a demon, and he was going to come after me … but Belmont stopped him. Maybe he has Belmont somewhere." Selene said.

"I think if we want this straightened out … we need to find Isaac." Dante said.

Selene nodded. "Any ideas where he might be?"

Dante shook his head. "No. But … Lady said she left him at the train station. So we'll start there."

The two of them left. Fortuna was swelling with activity. All the knights had been summoned. There were all kinds of demons coming from the chapel that the knights were slaying. They were still pretty low level demons. If a demon lord wanted to get the spear … surely he would send a greater demon like Raijin or Dracos …?

Dante and Selene sped down to the station and found nothing. They followed along … coming to a patch of woodland. It had been the same forest left over from when His Holiness had summoned the demons. It was the forest created by Echidna. The place attracted slightly stronger demons, but not many. Nero had kept it as a next level training ground, for those who had mastered The Amphitheatre.

"Wait …" Selene skidded to a halt.

Dante stopped behind her. "What is it?"

"There's something … here." Selene said.

Dante glanced around. There was an air to the forest … similar to what he had felt when he had first come here when His Holiness was wreaking havoc.

"You're right." Dante said. "There's a greater demon in this forest."

Selene slowed her breathing, keeping as quiet as possible. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end … a cold tingle ran through her body.

There came a rustle behind them, and the two swerved, drawing their guns. From the foliage came Isaac.

"You!" Dante said. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you that Isaac guy?"

Isaac nodded. "I was sight seeing and then there was a surge of demons. It seems that there is a Demon lord here."

Isaac looked at Selene … and he smiled brightly. "You must be … Selene …"

Isaac walked to Selene, but Dante fired a shot at Isaac's feet, making him stop.

"Hold it right there." Dante growled. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

"Going on?" Isaac repeated. "It is as I said-"

"Don't give me that crap. You arrive here, and that Darrus demon shows up, with an army of demons." Dante said. "So you … keep back. You're not getting anywhere near Selene."

"You are the son of Sparda." Isaac said. "You look very much like your father."

"What have you done to Belmont?" Selene burst.

"Belmont …?" Isaac looked confused. "I haven't done anything to him."

"Well then where is he?" Dante asked.

"I really couldn't tell you." Isaac sighed.

"Well it just seems a little too convenient to me. You do a vanishing act … and then somebody breaks into the vault."

"The vault?" Isaac looked stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Those sirens going off means there are demons trying to crack open the weapon vault here in Fortuna … that's the vault The Herald is being kept in." Dante said.

Isaac made a grim expression. "You … you people … have The Herald here …?"

"Don't act dumb. I'm pretty sure you tagged along with Lady just so you could get it." Dante said.

Isaac shook his head. "She never told me it was here."

"Then why did you come here?" Selene asked, studying Isaac's stricken face. He looked … horrified.

"I came here for you …" Isaac said.

Dante aimed both is guns at Isaac.

"I meant … I came here to help. You see … I know your father." Isaac said. "I didn't know he had children. Not until I met Lady."

"My father …?" Selene repeated.

"Yes. I haven't spoken to him in a very long time. When I saw Lady … I heard the demons in the bar muttering about The Herald. I thought nothing of it … there was no way a demon is strong enough to take on an angel. But then when they mentioned a half blooded girl … I helped Lady. I wanted to see if it was true." Isaac stared at Selene as though enraptured.

"That's why you wanted information about me." Selene said.

"I had to know if it was true. It has never happened before … a half angel child. I didn't even know if it was possible. But you … you positively pulse with angelic power. Whether I was here or not … those demons would have come … and the fact that you are in the same place as The Herald is dangerous. You shouldn't be here." Isaac said. "There are half demons … and humans … everything Darrus would need to activate The Herald. It is madness."

"That doesn't explain why you're skulking around in the forest." Dante said slowly.

"I came here because there is a greater demon here. I thought it was going after Selene." Isaac said. "I haven't caught up to it yet. You can both feel it … you must be able to."

The two nodded. "Yeah … but that's not what is going after The Herald. There are demons inside Fortuna as well."

Isaac shook his head. "Take Selene and get her as far away from here as you can. She cannot stay here. No matter what, you must get her to safety."

"I intend to." Dante said. "But you … how do you know all of this?"

Isaac shook his head. "It's … complicated. More so than we have time for."

"What are you going to do?" Dante asked, still eying him suspiciously.

"I will do whatever I can." Isaac said, drawing The Halo.

Dante looked at Selene. He didn't trust Isaac. But he could see sense in what he said. Darrus was pulling out all the stops. But … was Isaac leading them into a trap? Was he trying to lead them away … cut them away from the group?

Dante turned to Isaac. The man stared at Selene as though he had seen a ghost, his face drawn with fear and concern. He was afraid. But was he afraid for Selene?

Dante scowled. Was he prepared to risk Selene's life? Certainly not.

"Come on." Dante said, taking Selene's arm.

Isaac seemed relieved.

"Wait." Selene said. "You know my father?"

Isaac nodded. "When this is all over … I promise I will come and find you and explain everything. For now … there is a motorbike by the station … you can use it to get away."

Dante grinned. A little convenient … but right now … he didn't have a choice. He pulled Selene with him.

Isaac watched them go, sighing deeply. "Take good care of her … son of Sparda."

Dante and Selene holstered their guns and were tearing back out of the forest, keeping an eye out for the motorbike Isaac spoke of. As they neared the station … they saw it. It was white, with large wheels, its chrome exhausts poking out, glinting in the early morning light.

"Jackpot." Dante said.

The keys were even in the ignition.

"Dante … don't you think this is all a little … convenient?" Selene said. "And what about Belmont?"

"Right now … though I don't trust Isaac … I do agree that you need to be away from The Herald." Dante said. "I'm not letting the demons get their hands on you."

He sank onto the motorbike, patting the seat behind him.

"Get on." He said.

Selene hesitated. "Dante … I understand what you're saying … but what about the others?"

"They can handle themselves." Dante said.

Selene folded her arms. "I know … that you just want to protect me … but … there are people there who can't. What about Kyrie? What about Belmont? He is here somewhere … probably in trouble. He's the closest thing to family I have."

Dante sighed. "Please … Selene …"

"Do you remember … you said to keep a clear head? When I fought Darrus? Well now … I'm telling you the same." Selene levelled her gaze at him.

"You are unbelievable!" Dante exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Look … I promise that if they get their hands on The Herald … I'll run like the wind. But please … we have to go back for them."

Dante sighed dejectedly. "Get on the bike."

Selene was about to open her mouth to protest … when she caught the devilish glint in his eyes. She grinned … then settled on the back of the bike, shuffling close to him.

Dante revved up the bike.

"Hold on tight, babe." He said.

Selene obliged.

* * *

Nero had almost reached the vault. He had been running down a dimly lit stone corridor, travelling deeper and deeper underground. His Devil Bringer illuminated the path ahead of him better than the torches, which had almost burnt out.

At he veered around the last corner, he saw Darrus studying the large vault door. Darrus turned to face Nero, a pointed smile stretching across his face.

"Oh. Now I do feel privileged. Another descendant of Sparda." Darrus wrung his hands together excitedly. "I was beginning to think you people had no manners … leaving me to wander down here without any supervision. That is a sign of poor hospitality you know."

Nero rubbed his nose and drew Red Queen, igniting the trigger, sending flashes of red against the stone walls. "My apologies. If it's _hospitality _you're looking for … I'm pretty sure I can oblige."

Darrus chuckled, striding towards Nero. "Oooh. That's a pretty sword."

"Yeah … it'll look even prettier when it cuts you to ribbons." Nero said.

Darrus smirked. "Oh … is that what you're going to do to me? _I'm shaking_."

Nero ignited Red Queen again, increasing its power and then charged for Darrus. Darrus neatly dodged every swing, but did not retaliate. This infuriated Nero even more. With a bellow, he grabbed Darrus with his Devil Bringer, grasped him tightly and then flung him down the hallway, away from the vault door.

He then charged, igniting Red Queen again and rammed the tip towards Darrus. With a slight jerk of his hand against the flat of the blade, Darrus changed the direction of the sword, diverting it away from him. Nero stumbled forwards. As Nero sailed by, Darrus pulled his arm back and grabbed Nero's throat and shook him roughly.

Red Queen slipped from Nero's grasp, sliding away across the stone floor. Darrus started slowly … and then picked up pace. Holding Nero off the ground, he ran faster and faster … until he slammed Nero against the vault door with enough force to bend the metal door inwards.

Nero gasped, the breath knocked from his chest. This demon was strong. With gritted teeth, Nero switched into his devil trigger … his blue demon counterpart fizzling in behind him. He punched Darrus back with his Devil Bringer.

Darrus went skidding backwards … and then he leaned forwards and righted his balance, stopping himself. He whistled.

"Well, well, my boy." He said. "You are skilled."

Nero charged for Darrus, bending while running and picking up Red Queen, and with a battle cry he rammed the blade straight through Darrus' middle … pushing him back. The further he got this creep away from the vault … the better.

Darrus chuckled and then, dug his heels in. He completely stopped, Red Queen burying itself further into his middle. In a liquid motion, he grabbed Nero's shirt, bent his knees … and then pushed up with tremendous force, bringing Nero up with him. They pummelled through the stone … and burst up outside the chapel. With Red Queen still buried in his gut, he threw Nero down. He pulled Red Queen from him and lobbed it at Nero's flailing body. Halfway to the ground, Red Queen impaled Nero … and pinned him down.

Nero coughed up blood.

He watched as Darrus sank down gracefully, touching down a few paces away from him. Darrus clapped his hands together as through rubbing off dust.

"Well now … that was _fun_." Darrus said. "But … I have things to do … a girl to kill … a spear to steal …"

Nero tried to push himself up, but Darrus leapt forwards, and kicked him back down.

"Uh, uh, uh." Darrus wagged his finger disapprovingly at him. "Be a good boy."

Nero growled angrily, and gripped Darrus leg. He tugged, and sent to demon falling backwards. Nero forced himself upwards, dislodging Red Queen from the ground. He yanked it from himself and whirled to face Darrus, who was getting to his feet.

Darrus was chuckling to himself, shaking his head.

Nero's legs were quaking slightly … he wasn't feeling so good. But he wouldn't let him get the spear. He was panting, out of breath.

"I was trying to go easy on you." Darrus said. "But … if you really want me to kill you … I suppose I can oblige. After all … your hospitality was commendable."

Nero ignited Red Queen again. "If you think you can … go ahead. I'm at your service."

When Darrus smirked … his eyes flashed red. Nero's jaw dropped … knowing that Darrus had been toying with him. He hadn't even used a fraction of his true strength.

"Kyrie …" He whispered. "I will protect you … I won't let this guy get away … I won't let him hurt you …"

As Darrus leapt towards Nero … there came the roar of an engine … and moments later … a white motorbike was hurled at Darrus, sending him pitching back into a building wall … and a massive explosion shook the ground.

Nero looked up and saw Selene and Dante falling down having leapt off the bike as it had been launched in mid air, moments before they threw it at Darrus.

"Hey kid." Dante said. "You look like hell. Mind if we take over this little dance?"

Nero shook his head smiling. "You guys have a poor sense of timing."

"Well … we're here now. Let's get this party started." Dante drew Alastor.

The three stared at the ball of flames that were still rising into the air from the explosion. Selene drew The Seraphim … and exhaled deeply. The white circlets appeared around her, her whole body glowing softly.

From the smoke and embers … a shadow made its way towards them. Darrus emerged from the wreckage that had punched a hole through the building, and the motorbike was bent and in pieces littered around the floor. Darrus didn't look happy. He suit was torn, his tie split, and his trousers were singed.

"You know … this suit was from Armani." He said, attempting in vain to brush away the dust and embers.

"Well … where we're sending you … you won't have to worry about that anymore." Dante said.

Darrus sighed disgustedly. He looked at Selene … and then cracked into a cold smile. "Oh … I have something for you."

Darrus reached into his pocket and drew out a necklace of some sort. It was a gold chain, and attached to it was a chunky white gold ring, with diamonds winking in it. Carved into it were the initials M.W.

Her eyes widened. "That belonged to my brother!"

"Yes … it does … doesn't it?" Darrus' smile widened. "Your brother looks like your mother … the woman I tore apart with my bear hands." He brought his thumb and finger together and then kissed them in a gesture which said 'delicious'. "Her screams were the most beautiful I have ever heard."

Selene scowled, and Dante set her hand on his shoulder to stay her.

"That's enough." Came a voice.

Trudging behind Dante, Selene and Nero … was Belmont.

"Belmont!" Selene exclaimed happily. "You're okay."

Darrus scowled, shuffling backwards. Belmont's eyes bored into his. Darrus sighed disgustedly … and then … exploded into a gnarling black smoke … and he was gone.

Nero relaxed. Dante drew Alastor. Selene exhaled and the circlets around her body vanished, the glow dimmed and then went out.

She threw her arms around Belmont, who embraced her back.

"Where have you been?" Selene asked.

"Sorry … I thought there might have been a lead on The Angelic Myth. I was mistaken … I was over at some ruins at the far side of the city. I haven't been able to sleep very well lately … I have been too worried about this business with the demons." Belmont rubbed her back comfortingly. "When the demons attacked I was trapped … I had to try and sneak by them … are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Belmont pulled Selene back, grasping her shoulders, looking her up and down as a worried father might do.

"No … I'm fine." Selene said.

"You had to hide from demons … huh?" Nero said. "So why is it you show up … and Darrus flees?"

Belmont looked at him. "You don't honestly think I scare him?"

Nero took in Belmont's lanky frame and somewhat aged face. "I suppose not."

"Then why did he take off?" Dante said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps he was frightened of Selene." Nero said. "You know … her power."

"Who knows." Dante said.

The group turned. All the demons sieging the chapel had gone as well. Strange … the last time Darrus had taken off … the demons had remained.

Lady came charging out of the chapel. "Nero!"

Nero turned. "What is it?"

"The spear!" She shouted. "The spear is gone! While you were out here … a greater demon came and took the spear."

"It was a distraction." Nero growled. "Darrus sent hordes of lower level demons to distract the Knights … and he distracted me … that must have been why he took off. He knew he already had the spear."

"But then why didn't he try and grab Selene as well?" Lady said.

Nero's features fell. "I don't know. He left when Belmont got here …"

Lady looked at Belmont, who was studying Selene.

Selene looked shaken. Dante wrapped his arm around her. Darrus had tormented her with her brother's ring. He didn't know how he had managed to get a hold of it. From the corner of his eye he saw Belmont's lip twitch in a smile. What was his problem?

* * *

Selene and Dante settled themselves in The Hall. It was a communal area where Knights would come to relax and take a break. There was a large log fire crackling and several plush sofas. They sat on the one that directly faced the fireplace.

The Knights had been sent out on duty and The Hall was empty. The spear was gone … and now all that remained was for Darrus to come for Selene. So every available Knight had taken up patrol. They had already lost The Herald.

Selene curled up to Dante, resting her head on his chest. He was glad now that they had come back and not run. There would have been less people to keep watch over her. Had that been Isaac's plan? Had he wanted to shoo them away so the greater demon skulking about in Echidna's forest could wait for the opportune moment to steal The Herald?

He thought about Isaac's look of concern and horror when Dante had told them The Herald was here. Was that faked?

He heard the door open and footsteps clipping on the stone floor. Dante turned his head and saw Lady pacing towards them.

Lady sank down on a seat next to the one Dante and Selene perched on.

"They cleaned up the chapel …" Lady said. "Nobody can find Isaac. I can't believe he had something to do with this."

Dante shrugged. "He knew there was a greater demon in those woods. He wanted me to take Selene away to safety."

"He was trying to separate you from us so that once The Herald was obtained … she would be easier prey." Lady said.

Selene sighed deeply. "He said he knew my father."

"He may well do … but right now … he's suspect numero uno." Lady leaned forwards. "I guess it's my fault for bringing him here. He just … there was something about him … something that dampened my distrust for him. I can't explain what it is."

"There was nothing you could do. Even I let him off the hook. I should have asked him more questions … should have dragged him with us." Dante said. "There is something about him."

The three looked into the fire for a while, listening to it crackle.

"There is one thing." Lady said. "I've been thinking about it for a while. Isaac told me that The Angelic Vault isn't a vault."

"No." Selene said. "It's not."

Lady turned to look at her. "You knew?"

"It's just something my brother once said to me when I was little. He said that The Angelic Vault was sort of a code name … but the original meaning for it went missing over time. You know … it was like an inside joke or something." Selene said. "I didn't know the whole story … it was just like a passing comment my brother made once while he studied The Book of Gabriel. I used to sit in the library with him while he studied it. He said that not everything was what it seemed when dealing with angels. It wasn't until Mead captured me and she told me about The Angelic Myth and The Herald that I realised that was what Michael was talking about."

Lady frowned thoughtfully. "So … if it's a statue of some kind … but that statue was code named 'The Angelic Vault' … I wonder what it could be."

Another silence dipped upon them.

"My brother made detailed notes anytime he found anything." Selene said. "He was better at riddles and things like that than I am. Out tutor used to say he was a genius. He could play any instrument, speak any language … he was a master at chess. The day he passed away he said he may have worked out what the demons wanted with us … and then … he was killed."

Lady's eyes were wide. "We have to get those notes. We have to get back to the Whitchurch Estate. And Selene has to come too, we'll need her help."

Dante looked serious. "No way. They have The Herald … if we leave … they'll come after her."

Lady grinned. "I have a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

The following afternoon, everyone gathered outside. Kyrie joined, draped in a white cloak to keep her warm, her bump showing beneath it. Selene had been given a black cloak. They both had hoods, but they had pulled them back.

Nero led Kyrie out. Dante stood beside Selene. Lady stood with Kalina Ann on her back. Belmont joined them.

"This is serious." Nero said. "It's not safe here anymore."

"You've got a full guard, Nero." Dante said.

"Listen … I know you want to stay here and guard Selene … but I need you to do me a favour. Take Kyrie out of here, you and Lady. I'll watch Selene." Nero said.

"No way!" Dante surged forwards, shaking his hands in front of Nero. "Why don't _you _take Kyrie out and _I'll_ stay and protect Selene."

"I'm needed here to command the Knights. They need my expertise and leadership." Nero said. "There will be a train on the way … I want Lady to join as well for extra protection … just in case the demons attack you on the way out."

"I am not leaving Selene." Dante said.

"Look just do me this one favour and I promise if anything happens to Selene … you can have my head on a platter. We've got in covered. We have enough guards … Trish will be here soon to help. But I don't want anything to happen to Kyrie and our baby."

Dante huffed, clenching his fists … and then … he nodded. "Fine … but you let those demons harm even one hair on her head … you'll wish the demons had killed you, got it, kid?"

"Hey … I saved the world before too, remember? I can handle it." Nero said.

Lady gave a thumbs up. "I'm ready to go … how about you, Kyrie?"

"Yes … I-" Her hand fell to her throat, realising she didn't have the pendant Nero had given her. "I'm just going to be a minute … I have to get something. Selene … would you go with me? I'll take you down to the shelter on the way."

"Sure." Selene said.

Dante grabbed Selene's arm, pulling her towards him. "Just be safe, okay? Go and hide in that shelter … and what ever happens … put your safety first. Don't leave it for anything."

Selene nodded. "I will."

They wrapped their arms around one another, sharing one last passionate kiss before they parted.

Kyrie took Selene's hand and they ran off inside. Lady and Dante made their way to the platform.

"This sucks." Dante said.

"Well … Kyrie needs to be kept safe. She is important to Nero … and he called in a favour." Lady said.

They waited for a moment … and then Kyrie walked gracefully over with the hood drawn over her head, protectively holding her bump. Nero held her shoulders. They embraced and he leaned into her hood pressing a kiss on her forehead … and then the train pulled up.

"Be safe." Nero said.

Kyrie nodded beneath the deep hood.

"Dante … the same goes … if anything happens to her … you'll be sorry." Nero said.

Dante saluted and then Lady and Kyrie stepped onto the train as it stopped, hissing. Lady held both books in her hand. They sank into a private carriage. Dante was twitching. Kyrie stroked her bump while keeping her hood up. The train pulled away.

Dante continued to fidget nervously. Lady slapped his arm.

"Selene will be fine with Nero. It's for the best." Lady said. "Trish will be there in a few days … and she'll help protect Selene … and there are lots of Knights as well."

Dante huffed.

* * *

Selene was sitting alone, reading in The Hall. Her eyes scanned the pages of a book she was reading entitled 'paradise lost'. Dante had left her three days ago. They must have been somewhere safe by now.

Her hood was pulled down, and her red hair fell down her back. She didn't turn her head when somebody crept up behind her, skulking in the shadows.

Darrus, slinking in behind her, grinned. Everyone was out on patrol and it would be a while before they got here. Holding a flour sack in his hands, he brought it down over her head. Selene would barely have had any time to scream. Tying the bag over her head so she didn't see where he was taking her … he grabbed her.

Selene pulled but could not break his grasp.

Darrus chuckled, and pulled her off the sofa, the book slipping from her grasp. An ironic book to read, he thought.

He pulled her out of The Hall, and through the streets.

* * *

Darrus eventually came to a small cottage not far from Fortuna. He tied her to a chair.

"You know … that was a stupid move … leaving you there." He said. "But … those fools at The Order think they can keep me from you … they have another thing coming."

Darrus sighed.

"Well … soon … I will take you home, little princess. You may be surprised to know … your family helped safeguard The Angelic Vault … but over the years … The Whitchurch's forgot. The key to the whole thing had always been right under your nose. Not that it matters anyway … soon … I will take you to your brother … I will release Lucifer from his prison … and … we will destroy the humans." He said.

He heard Selene laugh suddenly.

He had been so busy talking that he hadn't noticed when Selene had summoned small electrical sparks to burn away to ropes binding her hands and feet. So it took him off guard when Selene burst to her feet, and launched a huge charge of golden electric at him, sending him flying.

* * *

Dante and Lady unlocked the door to the Whitchurch estate. Dante placed his hand to Kyrie's back, ushering her.

"Well." Lady said. "Welcome home!"

Kyrie pulled back her hood … to reveal that beneath the white cloak … it was actually Selene.

"That was a smart trick you pulled … not one demon attack." Dante said. "Easiest ride I've had."

"Well of course I'm full of good ideas. But your over dramatised protests back in Fortuna could have blown the whole thing." Lady said, grinning.

Selene pulled the cushion that had been used to make her 'baby bump' from beneath her cloak. "I was so sure this thing was going to fall out!"

* * *

Darrus staggered back, eyes wide.

"What the …" He hissed.

His prisoner tugged off the bag he had put over her head, pulling a red wig with it. Standing before him was Trish, grinning broadly.

"Well, well." She said. "You must be Darrus."

Darrus scowled darkly.

Trish winked and held her hand out as if to shake. "Trish."

"You … you tricked me!" Darrus spat.

Trish chuckled … her body lighting up in sparks. She hit him with a heavy bolt that sent him careening backwards. She grabbed a sword the Darrus had mounted to the wall. She jumped forwards, running it through him.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside his study, Nero glanced at a laptop screen. He had been following where Darrus had taken his 'prisoner' with a GPS beacon he had placed on Trish. He knew exactly where the cottage was. Darrus must have used it as his base of operations as he attacked Fortuna.

He clicked the 'play' button on the screen. Darrus' voice crackled through his speakers.

"_Well … soon … I will take you home, little princess. You may be surprised to know … your family helped safeguard The Angelic Vault … but over the years … The Whitchurch's forgot. The key to the whole thing had always been right under your nose. Not that it matters anyway … soon … I will take you to your brother … I will release Lucifer from his prison … and … we will destroy the humans."_

"So … it's at the Whitchurch's house, huh?" He said, grinning. "I gotta hand it to Lady … every so often she has a good idea."

He picked up the phone and dialled out.

"Is that you, Nero?" Lady's voice answered.

"Yeah. You guys get there okay?" Nero asked.

"Without a scratch." Lady said.

"Well … a little birdie told me that The Angelic Vault is somewhere at Selene's place." Nero said.

"So the bug we planted worked then?" Lady sniggered down the phone. "So I guess right about now that demon is getting the shock of his life."

Nero grinned. "You might say that."

Then he hung up, and returned to monitoring the laptop screen.

The ploy had gone off without a hitch. They had discussed their 'plan' to evacuate Kyrie out in the open … so that any demons lurking about would report to Darrus that Dante and Lady were leaving. Then … when Kyrie had taken Selene to the shelter beneath the head quarters building, Trish had been down there waiting for them. The whole train journey, they would have to keep up the charade until they got to the Whitchurch Estate.

The Knights had snuck Trish in that morning.

Then when the girls had snuck down to the shelter … Selene had put on Kyrie's white cloak … and Trish had put on Selene's black one along with a wig. Nero had planted a tracking device on her, and a bug so he could hear any incriminating confessions Darrus might spill. Nero knew how Darrus loved the sound of his own voice … knew he would say something.

It was the same kind of trick Trish had pulled back in the fight with His Holiness when she pretended to be Gloria. She seemed to flawlessly pull off disguises, so she had been the natural choice.

Darrus had pulled a trick last time … but now … he was the one who had been duped.

* * *

Selene and Dante were going through one pile of journals her brother Michael had kept … and Lady was going through another.

"Wow … your brother was detailed." Lady said. "Here. I think he found out what the ceremony would involve. Once fully activated the spear would be driven into the statue. The statue would act as a temporary body for Lucifer himself. As Lucifer wouldn't be corporeally in this world … he would be allowed. However … there is a gate not far from this estate. The place was built right on top of it. If he can get to the gate … and if he walks through it … he can substitute the statue for himself … walk freely in the human world and then tear away all the barriers between the human world and the demon world." Lady said. "That's what Darrus is trying to do." She looked at Selene. "The Angelic Vault is somewhere on this estate."

"What? There are hundreds of statues in the garden alone … then there are tonnes of them inside the house." Selene said.

Lady slumped her shoulders. "If we can find out which statue it is, we can take it … so even though Darrus may have The Herald … he won't be able to do anything with it."

"That … would take a while." Dante said, his eyes roving the many statues settling on the rafters of the vaulted ceiling of the library alone. He had seen many statues in the lobby of the mansion … and plenty more in the hallways.

"How exactly are we going to tell which one is The Angelic Vault …?" Selene asked.

Lady sighed wearily. "I don't know … if we keep reading … perhaps your brother found out which one it was. Maybe that's what he meant when he said he had worked it out."

Dante winced. Already he felt a headache pulsing at his temple reading through Michael's notes.

Selene took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Lady glanced at them.

"You guys can take a break if you want. I'll go through these notes." Lady said.

"Are you sure?" Dante said. "I wanted to help."

"I can't think straight with the two of you hovering around. The best help the both of you can be is by giving me some breathing space. This kind of thing is my forte. Now I have Nero's notes on what those hieroglyphs said, and Michael's notes … I should be okay. I just can't think with you guys here."

"Alright …" Dante said.

Selene and Dante wandered off out of the library.

Lady looked back at the notes, brow furrowing in thought. If The Angelic Vault had been a sort of code name for the real statue … what would the statue have been? None of the statues here seemed like the obvious choice.

* * *

Selene took Dante through the house. As they wandered down the corridors, Dante suddenly pulled her to him, grinning. He pressed her against a wall … and they shared a kiss.

"I'm going to save you … I promise." He whispered hotly in her ear. "I won't anything happen to you."

Selene kissed him back. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Their kisses grew hotter and more insistent, until they were tugging on one another's clothes. Selene fumbled at a door handle nearest her and wrenched it open. They tumbled into what was once her bedroom.

As she tripped backwards onto the bed, Dante followed her down, wrapping his arms around her.

"Lady said we could take a break … but she didn't specify what we could do in it." He said softly as they lay side by side on the huge bed.

"I guess she didn't." Selene agreed.

Dante pulled her body against his … and their lips met again.

* * *

Lady sighed deeply. It had gone passed midnight and there still weren't any notes about what The Angelic Vault was. She was starting to feel exhausted. Her eyes hurt. No doubt Dante and Selene had gone to sleep. Neither of them had managed much sleep since The Herald had been stolen.

Now … she only wished she had managed to get some sleep.

Slowly … her lids grew heavy … and her eyes closed.

* * *

Selene was curled up in Dante's arms. Their clothes lay strewn across the floor. Her eyes opened and took in the familiar sight of her bedroom. She sat up, the sheet slipping off her, exposing her bare skin to the cold.

She shivered suddenly.

She slid out of bed. On the back of her door was her old night dress. She pulled on the white cotton gown, tying it up at the back. She turned to Dante, who was still fast asleep. A dreamy smile touched her lips as she recalled how he had exhausted himself that night. He must have been out for the count.

She crept out of the room to get a glass of milk to help her get back to sleep.

Her home was still familiar to her, even though she had been away from it for a while. She didn't need any lights to navigate her way. She crept into the expansive kitchen. She remembered how all too often Michael would be in here and would make her warm milk.

She jumped as a boom of thunder crashed. She looked out of the large kitchen window to see a torrent of rain falling. She placed her hand on her chest, feeling her racing heart.

She took a glass from the cupboard and the opened the fridge. She got out the milk carton and filled the glass. She lifted it to her lips … then stopped as she saw something from the corner of her eye.

She padded to the window and peered outside into the rain. Nothing. As a flash of lightening lit the ground … she dropped the glass in her hand and bolted to the front door, tearing outside.

In that brief moment … when the flash had lit everything … she had seen her brother bound to a chair outside in the garden. She ran, barefoot outside, her clothes instantly soaked in the heavy rain.

"Michael!" She yelled.

As she pelted round the corner … she slipped on the wet grass. She fell face first, knocking the wind from her. Groaning she looked up. Beneath a large apple tree … there he was.

Michael's eyes widened as he saw her and he shook violently in the restraints. His mouth was bound and he could barely move.

Selene shot to her feet, slipping a few more times before she got to him. Tears were stinging her eyes. At first she thought he might have been a mirage … but as she got there … she collapsed onto him. He was real.

His face was bruised and bloodied, his clothes were full of rips and tears … the same clothes he had worn the day they were attacked: a crisp white shirt, a pair of brown slacks and a biscuit coloured jacket. His golden eyes looked at her pleadingly as he continued to quake in the restraints, his black curling hair dripping.

"Michael!" She wept. "I'll get you out of here! Hold still!"

Michael screamed through his gag. She didn't hear what he said. Frantically she pulled out all the pins clasping the restraint shut on his arm first. As she pulled out one arm … Michael hefted it up and pushed her away. He ripped off the gag.

"Selene! Run! It's a tr-"

Michael never got to finish … Darrus had appeared, looking battered and bloodied, his tailored suit singed, torn and ripped beyond repair. He rammed The Herald through her middle. Selene collapsed to her knees … weakness beginning to claim her.

"You see …" Darrus said, his voice cracking, peering at Michael. "I told you that you would become useful, Michael my boy."

Selene screamed as The Herald burned her insides, the spear glowing, growing in brightness.

"That's it … absorb her angelic power …" Darrus laughed.

Michael tried to use his freed hand to undo the rest of his restraints but Darrus kicked the chair, sending Michael toppling to the floor with it … and then with his foot Darrus held down Michael's arm, holding him in place.

"Selene …" Michael groaned weakly.

* * *

Dante woke with a start. He bolted upright, noticing that Selene wasn't in the bed with him. He noticed the nightgown on the door was gone as well.

Quickly, he threw on his black trousers, grabbed Rebellion which perched near the door and strode out down the hall.

"Selene?" He called.

He froze as he heard a shrill scream outside. He ran through to the kitchen and saw the shattered glass and puddle of milk. The front door hung open. He dashed outside.

"SELENE!" He called.

As he rounded the corner … he saw her on the ground … with a spear poking through her middle. There was a fallen chair with somebody in it … and Darrus stood, leering above Selene.

"You _bastard_!" Dante growled, hurtling forwards, Rebellion raised.

The spear suddenly exploded with light … now charged with enough angelic power. Darrus wrenched it from Selene … and kicked her forwards so she now lay with her face in the damp grass, clutching her wound, lying beside Michael.

He used The Herald to block Rebellion just as Dante swung it down.

Rage consumed Dante as he looked at Selene lying helpless, face down in the dirt, blood seeping from her wound. He heated his attacks, and Darrus dodged them.

"That was a sick trick to play on me, son of Sparda." Darrus said. "That woman … I left her pinned to the wall with every weapon I had. With any luck … even a demon like her will bleed to death."

Dante growled and swung his sword harder.

"Oooh. Is that the best you can do?" Darrus said. He dodged a swing from Rebellion and then elbowed Dante in the face sending him sprawling backwards. "When I'm done with you … I intend to let you … and her brother down there … watch her _die_. Does that make you angry, son of Sparda? That I will make her die painfully and slowly …"

Dante roared with rage … letting his devil trigger take over fully. He had to kill Darrus. He had promised he wouldn't let anyone hurt her … and there she was lying bleeding before him. He charged at Darrus who stood grinning.

As he swung for Darrus, the demon dodged … whirled around … and then drove the spear through Dante. He held it there for a few seconds … and then he yanked it out.

Dante felt his vision blurring a moment and he sank to his knees … the devil trigger faded and he was back to normal.

"You are so easy to bait, son of Sparda." Darrus said. "I needed you in your demon form so I could use you blood. You might feel a little weak, that's perfectly normal. The Herald simply borrows a little of your essence. You'll return to normal shortly … of course by then it'll be too late." Darrus threw back his head, bursting into fits of laughter. "Now all I need … is that human woman's blood … and I will have everything I need." Darrus kicked Dante forward and he slumped beside Selene.

Selene and Dante met eyes.

"Dante … I … I'm sorry." Selene said.

Dante groaned. "No ... I … I broke my promise. I let him … hurt you."

He grasped her hand tightly, squeezing it.

"Please …" Selene said. "I can't move … I feel … like I have no energy."

"Me … too …" Dante admitted.

They locked eyes. A tear slid down Selene's cheek. Dante wiped it away.


	11. Chapter 11

Lady awoke with a start. She lifted her head … which had a piece of paper stuck to it. She pulled it off and shook her head.

"Ugh … did I fall asleep …?" She murmured.

She stretched, her spine clicking into place. She stood and traipsed to the kitchen to make some coffee. She listened to the rain outside as she wandered through the hallways, and the thunder rolling over head.

It was probably the thunder which had woken her up.

As she stepped into the kitchen … she noticed the broken glass of milk.

"Selene … Dante …?" She said.

She jumped as a loud bang echoed around her, swerving around with her guns aimed toward the source of the noise. She stepped forward slowly. The front door was wide open and had been forced open by the wind, crashing into the wall.

"What …?" She said, stepping outside into the rain.

She wandered around the side of the mansion, her feet squelching in the mud.

"Selene …? Dante …?" She called.

She was sure she heard a groan … and she followed the source.

"Shit!" She exclaimed as she rounded the corner and saw Selene and Dante collapsed on the floor in a growing pool of blood hand in hand … and somebody strapped into a chair attempting to push themselves up.

Her eyes widened.

"Michael … Whitchurch …?" Lady exclaimed.

She ran over, helping Michael get up, yanking the restraints off him. He was weak … but just able to move.

"Michael … you were … you died … didn't you?" Lady said.

Michael shook his head. "No … Darrus ordered his minions to bring me to him. I was stabbed by a demon and then they took my body. That was when my powers showed through … and I began to heal."

"Why didn't Darrus use The Herald on you?" Lady said, glancing at Selene, turning her over. Selene groaned as she was barely conscious.

She did the same for Dante who was in a similar state.

"I don't have the same amount of power as Selene." He said. "For the most part … I'm more human than angel. He needed a significant power … like hers. He kept me alive so he could use me as leverage should he need it … he knows Selene would do anything for me."

Lady looked in horror to Dante and Selene. "What happened …?"

"Darrus … he has absorbed the angelic force that he needs … and used Dante's demon blood." Michael tried to stand, but couldn't. Instead he collapsed to his knees, out of the chair. "You should … get away. He intends to use your blood to complete the ritual. I'm not … strong enough to do anything …" He slumped forwards.

"Michael … do you know where The Angelic Vault is? Selene said the day you were killed you had figured it out." Lady said.

"In … the garden … where I was … where I was attacked … the family tomb." Michael rasped, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Of course! They called it a 'vault' because it was a tomb. Hidden in plain site. A tomb could be considered a vault because they would be used to bury precious loved ones and sometimes in old times … precious valuables would be buried with them. That must have been what earned it that code name … the inside joke that had been forgotten. Something that didn't spell it out too obviously. The other statues must have been decoys in case anyone ever cottoned on that the 'vault' was in fact a statue. That's why there were so many.

Lady remembered how life-like and how perfectly to scale the angel on top of the family tomb had been … the angel had held a spear … which now that she thought about it looked identical to The Herald … and a book. The must've represented Lucifer's Journal.

"Are they going to be alright?" Lady said, looking at Dante and Selene.

"They are just worn out. The Herald will take their power … but they will come to." Michael said.

"I'm going to stop this guy." Lady said.

"But … if he uses The Herald …" Michael trailed off.

"I'll be careful. I've fought demons for a long time." She said, standing. "Besides … if Darrus is here … then Nero will know. There are reinforcements on the way."

She trudged off, guns in her hand, poised and ready. If she could just bide some time … enough time for Dante and Selene to regain their energy … and for Nero to get here. She just hoped Trish was okay. That Darrus knew what had happened and had come here … Trish had been unable to subdue him as planned.

Lightening streaked down the sky … snaking downwards. The flash lit up the garden. Statues of varying sizes were everywhere. Even the fountains.

She wandered through the orchard.

She swerved as she heard a rustling. There was nothing there. Her eyes narrowed as she focused.

"Terrible night for a stroll … wouldn't you say …?" A voice echoed.

She spun around again just a flash of lightening streaked down the sky. Darrus stood before her, The Herald in his grasp. It was smeared with blood. Selene and Dante's.

She smirked at his dishevelled appearance. "It looks like our decoy roughed you up quite a bit."

Darrus sneered. "She got paid back double for the privilege, I assure you."

Lady frowned. "I've killed plenty of demons before … so adding you to my list will be much more satisfying."

Darrus grinned, his teeth lit up as another bolt of thunder split above them. "Is that so … well … I haven't got long to play, little girl. But I will try to make this as _fun_ as I can. Once I have summed Lucifer himself … I will go back and kill them all myself. The girl … her pathetic brother … and the son of Sparda."

Lady shot a bullet, which hit in Darrus' forehead. "I guess you really don't know us too well, do you?"

Darrus scowled, baring his teeth wider, the bullet sizzling in his head. "I'm going to _enjoy_ killing you."

Lady laughed. "We'll have to see about that."

She fired again, and Darrus dodged. He curled around, heading right for her. Lady swerved out of the way, shooting again, barely shifting away in time as he stabbed the spear at her. She rolled along the soaked grass, loading Kalina Ann. She fired missile at him as he came close to her again.

She got him at point black and he went flying backwards to the back of the orchard. There came a booming explosion. She held Kalina Ann pointed in that direction and fired again. She peered into the bright ember cloud growing ahead.

Did she get him …?

She saw a shadow walking out of the flames. No … she didn't.

Darrus was furious. He stalked towards her, a huge cut on his arm, face and a piece of debris poking out of his chest. She had hurt him … he was gradually weakening.

"You _bitch_." He forced through his teeth. "I will not be _beaten_ by a human. I am going to kill you … and drag you down to _hell_."

Lady fired her last missile. Darrus, his eyes glowing red, swiped at the missile as it neared him, breaking it in two and walked right through the explosion it caused. It didn't even slow him down. She slung Kalina Ann back on her back, drawing out a set of automatic rifles. She fired them furiously at him.

He dived out of the way, dodging each bullet, racing closer and closer, The Herald in his hand.

"Shit!" Lady rolled out of the way as he pounced at her, The Herald aiming for her chest.

As she was scrambling to her feet, Darrus sent a heavy kick to her back, forcing her onto her stomach. She rolled as he stabbed the spear down, narrowly missing it. As she tried to get to her feet, he stomped his foot hard onto her, shattering some of her ribs.

Lady howled … her chest burning, the breath freezing in her lungs … it hurt to breath yet she couldn't stop the strangled screams.

Darrus stood above her now, grinning with satisfaction. "I must commend your efforts. In trying to trick me … you have instead damned yourselves. You travelled here … bringing an angel child, a demon child … and you … a human … and you came right to the doorstep of The Angelic Vault. I should really thank you for making this so _easy._"

And he brought the spear down into Lady, stabbing her in the gut. He held The Herald hard in her and then, yanked it up with such force that he lifted Lady up … and then when it slid away she came smacking back down, pain roaring inside her from her damaged ribs.

She coughed up blood.

Darrus turned on his heel, leaving her there, blood pooling out around her. Lady could feel a fuzzy weakness clinging to her. She had given him the last thing he needed … her blood.

She stared up at the storm. Blinking when the drops of rain hit her eyes. Was this it? Was she supposed to just lie there and wait for death …? She coughed again … blood flecking her chin. The only thing she could hope for … was that Selene and Dante were coming to … that she had bought them enough time to regain consciousness and stop Darrus before he got to the tomb.

* * *

Nero ran to the door of the Whitchurch Estate … only to find it gaping open. They must have been outside somewhere.

"Dante! Selene!" He shouted. "Lady! Somebody … answer me!"

He ran around the side of the mansion, desperate for a sign of them. He skidded to a halt when he saw Selene and Dante, side by side, each with a hole in their middle. There was a man sitting down in front of a fallen chair, his legs crossed, slouching forwards … head lowered.

He looked up weakly as he saw Nero approach.

Nero recognised the man from the photo Lady had shown him. It was Selene's brother Michael.

"No way." He said. "I thought Lady said this guy was dead."

Nero threw himself on the ground beside Selene and Dante. He hauled them up and leaned their bodies against the trunk of the apple tree just behind.

"Lady …" Michael rasped.

Nero turned to him.

"What?" Nero responded.

Michael lapsed out and then came too. "Lady has gone after Darrus."

Nero scowled. That was bad. From the looks of it … Darrus had already gotten the angel blood and the demon blood he needed. Now Lady would be in the firing line.

Dante stirred … coming to … and he hissed. His wound slowly began to knit up … his strength returning.

"Dante!" Nero exclaimed.

Dante turned his head to see Selene who hadn't come to yet.

"Selene …" Dante whispered.

"What in the hell happened?" Nero asked.

"Darrus used Michael to trick Selene into coming outside alone … he was alive all this time." Dante said, pulling himself up.

Dante set himself in front of Selene, touching his hand to her face.

"Selene … come on." Dante urged. "Selene … wake up …"

Selene's eyes twitched and then they unfurled slowly. Her wound began knitting up as well.

"Dante …" Selene smiled.

Dante wrapped his arms around her; joy surged through him knowing she wasn't dead. Dante stood and pulled Selene with him. Her legs quaked … she was still a little weak from her ordeal.

"Are you guys alright?" Nero said.

"Yeah … we're fine. But … we have to find Darrus. He'll go after Lady next … now that he has what he wanted from us."

Nero nodded.

"What about this guy? It's Selene's brother … right?" Nero said.

Selene bent down in front of Michael, and then, threading her arm under his, she hefted him up.

"We have to get the rest of our weapons … and I need to put Michael somewhere safe." Selene said.

The half demon boys nodded. As Selene hobbled back into the house with her brother, she stared at his face … bloodied and beaten … she was still happy to see him … happy he was alive.

"Michael …" She said, her voice cracking. "I missed you so much."

Michael smiled softly. Selene pulled him up to the study, in the centre of the house. It was near the library, dead centre in the house. It had solid stone walls. She set him down on his ottoman seat in the corner.

There was a small fireplace, she clicked the spark button at the bottom, twisting the gas hob … and the prosthetic coals lit with flames.

"A gas fire …?" Dante said raising a brow. "An old house like this … seems like cheating."

Michael laughed weakly. "If I ever came in here I wanted the fire lit right away, so I would have more time to study."

Dante nodded and ran a hand through his soaked silver hair.

"You … you're the son of Sparda … the legendary dark knight?" Michael said.

Dante nodded.

"Will you … protect my sister?" Michael said.

"With my life." Dante said, his face serious.

Michael looked relieved.

Selene pulled open a cupboard, and drew out a woollen blanket, placing it over the side of the sofa. She pulled off Michael's jacket and shirt and then wrapped the blanket around him to keep him warm.

"I'm going to get them back for this." Selene said, looking at the many holes and dark blood stains over his shirt and jacket. "They will pay a thousand fold for what they've done to you."

Michael touched his hand to her cheek. "My little angel … please … be careful."

"I will." Selene said.

She placed a kiss on her brother's forehead and then left him. She wandered beside Dante to her room where they had left the rest of their weapons. She slipped her jeans and dug through her wardrobe in her room, pulling out a white shirt, and a long white leather jacket her brother had once given her.

She holstered The Seraphim, and slid Rebellion onto her back.

Behind her, Dante had slipped on his red jacket, without bothering to put on his shirt, and was just slipping Alastor onto his back.

They spun around and faced one another; both ready at the same time and walked out.

"Let's rock." They said in unison.

* * *

Lady could feel things begin to darken. She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Lady …?" She heard a familiar voice.

She looked up, brows snapping together in anger. "Isaac …"

Isaac knelt down beside her, examining her wounds.

"These look bad. Keep still." Isaac said.

"You … you betrayed us … set us up." Lady rasped. "You're working for … Darrus."

Isaac shook his head. "No. I'm on your side. I know … how bad this looks. But just trust me."

He held his hands over her wounds … and they began to glow with golden light. Lady sucked in a sharp breath. The pain vanished … she felt her ribs popped back into place.

Isaac drew his hands away and Lady sat up slowly. Her hands fell to her middle where her wound had been … and it wasn't there. She was completely healed.

"Who the hell are you …?" She asked.

Isaac smiled softly. "There isn't time for that right now. We need to get to Darrus before he uses The Herald."

Isaac and Lady stood at the same time.

"I have to go back to the house … there is something I need there." Isaac said. "Please be careful. Darrus is weakened … but still dangerous."

Lady nodded. "I'll be fine. But when this is all over … I want an explanation."

Isaac inclined his head. "Of course."

Lady took off, following where she had seen Darrus go.

* * *

Nero, Dante and Selene were trudging through the orchard. They saw a large puddle of blood … but no body.

"Lady." Dante said.

"Do you think she's alright?" Selene asked.

"Knowing Lady … she's probably mounting that demons head to a wall or something." Nero laughed. "If he body isn't here … then I'm not too worried."

They got further down and saw a large crater with trees still burning. Dante whistled.

"Kalina Ann." He said. "She's obviously been busy. I don't know if I should feel sorry for Darrus or not."

They trudged past the patch of destruction caused by Lady's missiles, and came to a patch of woodland.

"We're not far. We need to hurry. The tomb is just beyond the trees." Selene said.

The three picked up pace, breaking into a run.

* * *

Darrus paced towards the impressive statue on the family tomb … the likeness of Lucifer as an angel, his huge wings spread before him, holding his The Herald in his strong arms, clasping his own journal in his other hand.

The Herald hummed, shivering in Darrus' hand, reacting to being near The Angelic Vault. He grinned. He had to ditch his shirt which was burnt and torn beyond staying on his body. He no longer had his tie. He smart pressed trousers had now been torn so there were more like shorts. The only thing in relative order was his leather turncoat.

His chestnut hair was soaked, but still slicked back on his head. At least one part of him was still in order.

He raised The Herald above him … and just as he was about to swing it into the statue … a shot fired, wrenching it from his hand.

He spun furiously, peering into the tree line. He turned to see Lady, two hand guns in her grasp.

"You … how are you still breathing …?" He growled.

"Thought I'd like a rematch." Lady said, stepping towards him. "You only have so long to put that spear into the statue … and I'll be damned if I let you do it."

"I don't know how you managed to get back up … but … I assure you … after I'm through with you … there won't be enough pieces left to stitch back together."

Lady grinned. "I was thinking the same about you …"

Darrus charged like an enraged bull at Lady. He stopped short as shots were fired at him feet. He skidded to a halt, almost pitching backwards. He turned to see Selene, Dante and Nero wandering towards him from his right.

Selene held The Seraphim up having just fired at him.

"She's not the only one who wants a rematch." Selene said.

Lady grinned at them. "It took you guys long enough."

Dante shrugged. "We're not late … we're fashionably late. There's a difference."

Lady tapped her head. "Of course. How silly of me."

"And I'm a little upset you threw a party … and didn't invite me. After I gave you such good hospitality in Fortuna." Nero said.

Darrus eyed the spear, and then glanced back at the group closing in on him. There wasn't much time. He had to get that spear into The Angelic Vault soon.

The group descended on him, working together. Nero's Devil Bringer slammed into Darrus, pushing him away from The Angelic Vault and The Herald. Selene fired at him, as did Dante. Nero was drawing Red Queen and igniting it.

Darrus dodged them, jumping upwards.

He whirled around, and kicked Lady back who had gotten close to him first. He sent her flying into Nero. The two tumbled to the ground together, leaving Selene and Dante racing after Darrus as he leapt for The Herald.

Darrus grabbed the spear, but Dante's fist smashed into his face sending him flying backwards into a tree. Darrus held tight to the spear.

Lady and Nero were getting to their feet.

Darrus charged for Selene, pointing The Herald at her. Selene swerved and Dante was firing. Darrus grinned and leapt up high … and he threw The Herald towards Selene. Dante jumped, forcing Selene down to the ground and the Herald narrowly missed her.

"No!" Lady screamed.

Selene and Dante turned … and saw the Darrus had never intended to throw the spear at her. In fact … he had counted on her dodging it. Instead … it struck into the angel statue above the tomb …. Wobbling slightly as it impacted … and then it stayed deathly still. It had hit right dead centre into the muscled chest.

The statue juddered. The book laid out in its hand crumbled … and so did the spear. The eyes glowed red … and then the stone seemed to fizzle … and rather than being stone … the wings became blazing black feathers, the armour shimmering brushed steel of black and gold … the hair was silky, flowing silver. The angel's eyes were piercing light blue. The skin became ashen and soft.

The angel before them shuddered … struggling to move as though stiff. Then, with a bellowing roar, it pulled back its arms, chest puffed out. Its movements became smoother and more fluid, no longer stiff and hulking.

With a heavy slap of its wings, the angel lifted into the air … and then sank softly to the air. On soundless, bare feet it padded forwards, surveying the group before him. He smiled.

"Master." Darrus stumbled forwards. "I have freed you."

The angel stepped towards him. "Very good."

Darrus crab stepped away, unsure of what he should do.

The angel instead ignored him, unconcerned. His gaze locked on Selene.

"Well …" He breathed. "A half breed … interesting. I didn't know it was even possible." He wrinkled his nose. "The union of angel and human … is sacrilegious."

Selene froze, gaping at the angel blazing before her.

Lucifer gripped the spear poking through his chest still … and pulled.

"It has been so long since I have been in the human world … longer I am sure than humans care to catalogue. I am … sickened by what I see. Half demons … half angels …" The angel made a wry face. "My own creations … my servants … mixing with _humans_." The angel turned to Darrus. "Please dispose of them for me … but you …" He pointed to Selene. "You are a mistake I myself will fix."

Dante wheeled in front of her. "You want her … you have to go through me!"

The angel sighed wearily. "You cannot hope to defeat me … half demon."

Dante charged at him with Alastor in hand. The angel punched Dante … and he went flying, crashing into three trees and felling them. Nero charged after, Devil Bringer expanding. The angel swerved and grasped it tightly. He threw him around like a rag doll, bashing him to the ground and then flung him away. Nero landed a few feet from Dante, who was struggling to get to his feet.

The angel turned to Lady … who with a shaking hand gripped her guns. She fired. The angels eyes glowed … the bullets slowed … then stopped … falling to the ground. He flung out his arm and a force sent Lady tumbling back, rolling across the floor, and smacking heavily into a tree the other side.

It then turned to Selene. Selene brought her angelic power in and fired blessed bullets at the angel. They hit him … with no effect.

"Blessed bullets on their own are not enough to harm me." Lucifer said.

In an instant, without any sound, he jerked forwards, punching her in the face, the force of the hit caused her to drop The Seraphim. Selene staggered back, her jaw bruised and throbbing.

The angel slowly walked towards her. Even with the soaked grass and muddy puddles … the angel made no sound at all.

He held back the spear … levelling it to her heart. He grinned.

Dante was scrambling weakly to his feet … he was too far away. Even with Alastor's speed he would never get to her in time. Frustration and agony burned in him.

"Selene!" He screamed as the angel lunged the spear forwards.

Selene squeezed her eyes shut … she heard The Herald connect. But she felt nothing. She eased her eyes open … to see Belmont in front of her, The Herald poking through his chest and out his back.

He had dived in front of her at the last moment.

"Belmont!" Selene screamed. "No!"

Belmont staggered back, grasping the end of spear at his front.

The angel laughed. "Well … isn't that _adorable_. You defend your own daughter."

Selene's horrified gaze swept to Belmont, who straightened.

"Leave her out of this, Lucifer." He said sternly.

Dante froze where he was and Nero, who had managed to get up, was just behind him stopped.

"Belmont is …" Dante began.

"Her father …?" Nero finished.

Dante winced. "That is nasty. The guy's a fossil!"

The angel Lucifer folded his arms over his chest. "Gabriel … you look ridiculous. Is that the form you have been hiding in? Surely you could have managed something a little more _impressive_."

"G … Gabriel …?" Selene stuttered.

Belmont sighed deeply … and he pulled the spear out, throwing it into the ground.

"It's nice that you have come here to welcome my return to the human world, brother." Lucifer said. "But I wish you had not brought that half breed mutt daughter of yours. Really, Gabriel. I can't believe you would sink so low."

"I came here … to stop you, Lucifer." Belmont said. "You might have tricked Michael and I with your bet … but … this insanity ends here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Well ... again I manage another update. Even if I didn't get to bed until like 4am ... and had to be up at like 8am ... with DMC soundtrack blasting through my head phones on loop ... Anyway. Huzzah! I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to follow the story, and thank those who have reviewed it. I can only hope that people are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

* * *

Lady was hobbling over, her jaw dropped. Belmont was the angel Gabriel … he was Selene's father. He had never really left … merely never told her who he was. She thought about how many times he walked so soundlessly. The times he had looked at Selene with fatherly pride … the look of concern when he begged Lady to help find out why the demons wanted Selene and to protect her.

Lucifer laughed. "I see. I had so hoped for a warm family reunion …"

Belmont turned to Selene, who was staring at him with shock.

Lucifer turned to Darrus, who was twitching nervously. He sighed disgustedly, held his hand out … and blasted Darrus … sending him hurtling off into the distance.

"How that snivelling worm ever pulled off awakening me … I will never know." Lucifer said.

He turned back to Belmont and the surprised group with him.

Dante couldn't tear his eyes from the man. He thought about how Darrus had fled when Belmont had arrived … when Selene had said that demons would never come into the house when he was there, but instead waited until he left. He recalled how silently the man walked. When Selene told him the day her mother was killed when Belmont had been away … how upset he had seemed. Belmont, like Sparda, had loved a human. And … had suffered the price.

Lucifer sighed disgustedly. "As much as I would like to stay and catch up, brother … that … offensive … _thing_ is making me ill. I can see now how important it is to open the gates and allow my servants take over this world."

"That won't happen." Belmont said. "I won't let you."

Lucifer laughed. "So … little brother … you're going to stop me?"

Belmont gritted his teeth. His wound had long since healed when he pulled the spear out. Light glowed around him … and circlets the same as around Selene coiled around him. His façade of an elderly man faded away. Huge white wings sailed out from his back and curved around him.

He revealed that in reality, he was youthful. He had coiling red hair that fell to his jaw line and green eyes.

Selene remembered when Darrus had told her she was the spitting image of her father.

"You're going to fight me, little brother …?" Lucifer grinned broadly. "Unlike our brother Michael, you never were much of a warrior … you spent your days buried in books … but … if you will dare to stand against me … then I will kill you."

The two moved with such incredible speed. When they collided, grappling with one another, light exploded. Lucifer threw a punch and Belmont–Gabriel dodged. He threw one back at Lucifer … and he caught it in his hand.

Dante and Nero had run up to Selene, whose eyes were glued to the spectacle of brawling angelic brothers above them.

"This is … insane." Lady said, stepping in beside the group. "Belmont is … Belmont is Gabriel. This whole time."

"Those guys are really going for it." Nero said.

"The brothers have been fighting for a long time." Selene said. "Michael and Gabriel together stood against Lucifer. Gabriel is the youngest. Michael the oldest. All this time I never knew … never knew."

"It seems that the story of bitter brothers … seems to run down the family line." Lady said, looking at Dante.

"All demons have a trace of Lucifer's blood in them. He used an amount of his blood to create demons. While they aren't exactly his children … there is an aspect of him in every demon. They weren't 'born' in the same way humans are … more … created in a test tube. He left the group he had made … and they multiplied. They spawned the hordes of demons that crawl the underworld." Selene said.

They continued to watch Gabriel and Lucifer above them, locked in violent combat.

Selene remembered what her mother had said. The Book of Gabriel. She remembered her mother holding the book lovingly as though it held immense sentimental value. It had once belonged to her father … that was what her mother had said.

Gabriel was sent smashing to the ground. Lucifer hovered in the air above him, his immensely long silver hair trailing down beyond even his feet.

"What is it about humans that make you willing to die for them?" Lucifer asked. "They're completely inferior to us … they are selfish, disgusting, greedy creatures."

"You are wrong." Gabriel said, picking himself up shakily. "Humans … have the one thing you could never understand. They have a soul. Yes … some of them do terrible things. But … all are capable of love, joy … capable of caring about one another. That is something I will fight to protect … even if I have to die."

Lucifer scowled as though the notion were repulsive. He raised his hand … and The Herald flew up into the air, into his outstretched hand. Gabriel's knees bent. He had been seriously injured. He was not strong enough to beat Lucifer.

Lucifer began hurtling down, the spear aimed for Gabriel.

"No!" Selene screamed.

A dark shape jumped between Lucifer and Gabriel … arresting the movement of the spear. The figure held the spear … and then with a yank of their hand, flung Lucifer backwards. Lucifer landed, brows raised in humour.

"Oh … so you decided to join us after all." Lucifer said.

The group gaped at the man who now stood in front of Gabriel.

"Isaac?" Lady exclaimed.

"Lucifer …" Isaac chided, staring hard at Lucifer as an older brother might. "Please stop this. It is ridiculous."

Lucifer spat indignantly.

Isaac turned and helped Gabriel stand.

"Brother …" Gabriel greeted weakly, smiling.

"You should have told me that you had children, Gabriel." Isaac said.

Gabriel lowered his head. "I know. I'm sorry."

"So … I suppose you're here to try and stop me as well, Michael?" Lucifer sounded as though he were bored.

Isaac nodded. "I don't want to have to kill you, little brother. But … I can't stand by and watch you do this. I cannot let you harm the humans … and I certainly can't let you kill Gabriel."

"You …" Lady said, pointing. "You're … You're the angel Michael."

Isaac nodded. "I am sorry for the ruse. As you probably know … there are just some things we are not allowed to tell you. We can only try and guide you to the truth."

"I _knew_ there was something strange about the both of you." Lady said. "I just couldn't put my finger on it."

She thought back to the times when both men had said 'I really couldn't tell you'. It wasn't that they didn't know … it was that they just literally couldn't say. The pen Isaac had – the one that matched the inscription on his journal … the way he had healed her … the way the two moved soundlessly.

Isaac had been so intrigued to learn of Selene. She thought back to what Gabriel had told her in the study while pretending to be Belmont. The angels would have to hide – as monks or good Samaritans. Isaac had been just that … he hadn't known her and he had saved her life in the bar. His odd lip twitches … he was finding it hard to hide that he knew the truth. He had found it a little amusing that Gabriel had named his first born son after him. He had been amused when Lady thought The Angelic Vault was a giant statue, like the one Sanctus had used.

And Belmont … when they had spoken in the study. He said he had two brothers of his own whom he hadn't seen in a long time.

Everything seemed to meld together … everything made sense.

Isaac dispelled his human form … white circlets appeared around him. He changed into an angel with blonde hair cut at his shoulder blades and light brown eyes. He was much better built than Gabriel. He had broad shoulders and a muscle clad body much like Lucifer. He was taller than Lucifer by a head. His glimmering white wings expanded out behind him. He wore glinting white armour that glowed, lighting the ground around them. This was the oldest angelic brother – Michael.

"So … Isaac didn't set us up at Fortuna?" Nero said.

"I'm guessing … that's a no." Dante said. "This is … just … crazy. My father never mentioned any of this."

Isaac … now in his true form as the angel Michael leapt at Lucifer. They burst into the air. It seemed he could handle Lucifer better than Gabriel.

Gabriel wandered over, looking at Selene … who stared at him, tears burning in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Selene demanded. "Why did you make me believe that my father ran away and left me? Why did you leave us that day … why did you let the demons get to us?"

Gabriel frowned. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But … if you knew the truth it would put you in danger. I love you, and I love Michael."

"And my mother?" Selene burst.

"I have lived a long time. Michael and I … we said to ourselves that we could not live amongst humans. We are immortal … the people we knew would die. We could never form any relationships with humans. But then I met your mother. I had never loved anyone so much. The day your brother was born … I had never been so proud. I named him after my brother. But I learnt … that in doing so … giving you my blood … I had put you in danger." Gabriel frowned. "Your mother and I decided that if you didn't know about your angelic heritage … didn't know who I was … then you would be kept safe. But somehow … the demons found out …" Gabriel sighed shakily. "I had gone to London to see Michael. I had gone to him to see if there was any way for me to become human … to dull my blood so that I could live a human life with you and your mother. Michael and I investigated this … but when I returned … I didn't know that Darrus had found out … and had waited for me to leave. When I found he had killed your mother … I had never felt so much pain."

"That's what you were investigating … not the Angelic Myth." Nero said. "You already knew what was going on but you couldn't tell them. That's why you asked us to investigate."

Gabriel nodded. "I couldn't bear to be away from you … so instead … I posed as an old friend of the family, the family accountant and manager of the estate. I needed to be near you. My presence would draw demons who could sense me near … so I would leave to try and throw them off the trail. I left enough clues for your brother … he had inherited my intelligence and was making good progress but … when he had finally worked it out … Darrus managed to get him."

Selene blinked her tears away. "Couldn't you have told me? Even after I found out about my powers? When I was already in danger?"

"I knew that after you had lost your brother it would send you over the edge. So I kept quiet. I am so sorry that I never told you. I should have." Gabriel frowned, lowering his green eyes.

The rest of the group were stunned at just how identical they were. They even made the same facial expressions. Selene had inherited a large amount of angelic power, which her brother had not.

"But … if I had known about my power … I could have saved my mother." Selene shouted.

Gabriel shook his head. "No … your power never really developed until you were older. If you had revealed you had any power … Darrus would have taken you then and you would have stood no chance at all to stop him. Darrus believed you were the child of another man because you and your brother looked so different. That's why on that day … the demons took your brother instead of you. And after … he learnt of your powers."

Selene's body quaked. Her whole world felt as if it were crumbling inwards. And then Dante's arms were around her … and her resolve returned. She looked up at him, and he rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. He knew this was a big deal for her.

"Listen … I know I was wrong not to tell you … maybe I just didn't realise how strong you really were. Right now … there isn't a lot of time. While Michael is distracting Lucifer … you need to get to the portal. If you can somehow destroy it … then we can stop him." Gabriel said. "The portal is located at the very edge of the estate grounds."

"The ruins." Selene said.

Gabriel nodded. "Your family had been the guardians of The Angelic Vault and the portal. However, over time … that duty was forgotten. Your estate sits dead centre of the old battlefield where Michael and I sealed Lucifer away."

Selene thought back to her dream … the rolling hills filled with flowers … and then they were torched with bodies everywhere.

Selene nodded. "I understand."

The group looked at one another.

"Looks like we have work to do." Nero said.

The four of them dashed off while the angel Michael kept Lucifer locked in combat. Gabriel watched them go.

"Good luck, Selene." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

"So … let me get this straight … just to be sure I understand everything perfectly." Dante said as they traipsed through the thick woodland towards the ruins. "Belmont is the angel Gabriel. Lady's boyfriend who she met in the bar is the angel Michael. Selene's family used to be the caretakers of the Angelic Myth … but forgot … Lucifer has been resurrected by that creep Darrus … Selene's brother was never dead…" Dante sucked in a long breath. "And the only way to stop Lucifer is to either destroy the portal … or destroy the statue his body in inhabiting. Did I miss anything …?"

Selene shook her head. "No … that's pretty much it."

Nero shook his head. "Why is it that when ever I team up with you guys … things get complicated."

"Hey … I'm not the one that made it complicated." Lady retorted. "It wasn't exactly in the job description that we had to stop the apocalypse."

"No … it was a simple job you said." Dante said.

Selene chuckled. "So what happened to this 'I love saving the world' attitude?"

Dante grinned. "Hey … I already got the girl … I just gotta gallop off in the sunset."

Selene smiled and Lady made a mock gag face.

"So … these ruins … what are they?" Nero asked, turning to Selene as she led the way.

"They're the ruins of what used to be an old church and a village of some kind." Selene said.

"A church … that's an original place to keep a portal …" Nero muttered.

"I'll bet that was part of your family's legacy … when they guarded the Angelic Myth." Lady said.

"It's a funny thing to forget though." Dante said. "That your family are supposed to be guarding this."

Selene shrugged. "It probably went missing over hard times, famine, plague, the world wars … and the occasional demon attack if one ever figured out our duty …"

Lady sighed. "It happens. There are some frightening truths that humans lose."

The ground began to rumble beneath them and the group stopped.

"Demons." Dante said.

As if on cue, dozens of Assault demons exploded from the ground, flexing their claws, their around clanking. They stretched their lizard like bodies, shaking of the wet mud that covered them.

"We don't have the time to deal with this!" Dante growled.

"You guys go … I'll handle these guys." Lady said. "These guys are small fry. Just haul ass to that portal and tear it down, okay?"

Dante saluted her, Selene passed an appreciative smile, and Nero nodded. The three dashed off, leaving Lady to deal with the encroaching demons.

"Alright guys." She said, staring down the mob of demons skulking towards her, their armour clinking. "Let's dance."

* * *

The three were running through the woods. If one set of demons had attacked … more would certainly follow. They weren't sure whether the angel Michael could stop Lucifer … and if not they couldn't guess how long he could at least keep him busy … so they had to be quick.

"Hey." Dante said. "I have a question."

"What?" Selene said.

"If your father is Gabriel … does that make Satan your uncle? That's a … little weird."

Selene raised her brows. "Uh … your father is the legendary dark knight … and you're worried about who my uncle is?"

"Dante, stop being an idiot." Nero said.

"Sorry … the atmosphere was a little tense … so I thought I would lighten it." Dante laughed ruefully.

"I can lighten your head by punching it off your shoulders if you like." Nero said.

"Now, now boys. If you're going to fight … wait until after we've saved the world." Selene said.

They dashed through some overgrowth and skidded to a halt. In front of them was a great chasm.

"Whoa!" Dante said, grasping Selene's arm as she almost slipped off, feet skidding on the wet mud.

"I don't remember that ever being here." Selene said, peering down into the dark crevice before them where there had once been a forest floor.

"A demon …" Nero sighed.

"We have to get across." Dante said. "Any chance one of you angel powers involves sprouting wings … and flying?"

Selene shook her head. "Afraid not."

"Think we can jump it …?" Dante said.

They peered across the gaping gap.

"Doubtful." Nero said.

"How are we getting across then?" Selene glanced down into the crevice.

"Think you can use your Devil Bringer to throw us over …?" Dante said.

"Uh … that seems a little dangerous. Probably not." Nero said. "Unless you wanted to be squashed at the other side."

"That _would_ be a problem." Dante said. "Is there any other way across …?"

Selene glances up and down the edge of the chasm … and didn't see anything.

"Crap." Dante said. "What the hell do we do now?"

Suddenly a roar erupted from inside the chasm. The ground shook … and a large serpentine demon slunk out. It was huge, with red scales and wisps of foul smelling smoke plumes billowing at its neck and tail.

"I think we just found our ride." Nero said.

As it whirled above head, Dante fired some shots at it, to get its attention. The demon turned to face him, roaring in anger. Its large blue eyes flashed white, jaws opened in a snarl.

It charged, hurtling at them with frightening speed.

Nero lashed out with his Devil Bringer, gasping the demons tail. He yanked it forwards.

Selene and Dante jumped onto the gigantic beast and began running up its squirming, coiling body. Nero held it as tightly as he could … feeling it slowly begin to slip from his grasp.

"Hurry up …" Nero groaned.

The two were charging towards the demons head. Dante stabbed Alastor into the demons neck to hold them where they were. It wedged between two scales but didn't penetrate to the demons flesh. They waited until the demon jerked towards the other side of the chasm.

"On my count … we have to jump." Dante said.

"What about Nero?" Selene said, holding onto Dante.

"The kid can handle himself." Dante said. "Alright … one … two … … .. THREE!"

He yanked Alastor out, and pushed off, holding onto Selene's arm. The two went sailing down. As the demon snapped at them, the two fired their guns in sync. The demon backed away. Nero then yanked as hard as he could, whipping the creature towards him.

Dante and Selene landed on the other side, landing and then rolling. They made it. They turned and saw Nero was taking on the serpent demon himself.

"Alright … let's go." Dante said.

The two ran the last stretch towards the ruins. Selene and her brother, before the death of their mother, had played hide and seek in here. Selene had been very young. After her mothers death it became unsafe to wander too far away from the house. But after all this time, she still knew the way even in the darkness of the night, and the gloom of the rain. The storm was really growing violent. She wondered if it had anything to do with Lucifer.

They broke through the tree line, and came to an expanse of gently rolling hills. There were broken down buildings, weeds poking out everywhere. The expanse was huge. Segments of walls and buildings slumped away.

In the distance … the only thing that revealed any clue as to what it looked like was the church. It had holes punched into it, one of the walls was missing, and the thatched roof had completely caved in and was rotting away.

They ran together towards it. As they reached it, they circled the church.

"Exactly what part of this place … is the portal? It looks kinda run down to me." Dante said.

Selene scanned the walls. Just visible … she saw a carving of one of the sigils she had seen inside The Book of Gabriel.

"Dante!" She shouted. "Look at this!"

Dante shuffled to her side, peering at it. "That's from one of those books."

"It must be a clue …" Selene said.

She touched her finger to it … and the sigil began to glow. It grew brighter and brighter … and then fizzled away. Selene and Dante blinked.

"Uh … what just happened?" Dante said.

"I … I don't know- wait!" She turned and saw the same glowing sigil the far side of the wall. "There! The sigil moved to there!"

They ran to it. Selene touched it again. The sigil vanished, and reappeared again around the corner. It was guiding them somewhere. They followed them and it took them inside the ruined church.

The pews were broken apart and rotted. There were large puddles pooled all over the cobblestone floor. Selene jumped as their presence here disturbed some roosting bats up in the rafters. Dante chuckled.

"You just face Lucifer earlier … you've been chased by demons … and _that_ freaked you out?" He said.

"I don't like bats." Selene said.

"Vampires?" Dante said.

"No … an incident when my brother and I used to play here." Selene replied absently, looking around for the next sigil. There didn't appear to be any others.

"Well … the portal must be somewhere in here." Dante said.

Selene glanced at the stained glass window. Oddly … it was the only thing that was fully in tact. Unusual …

She looked at the design. A red haired angel was handing a white cloaked woman a book … and two guns. Gabriel giving her ancestors his journal and The Seraphim.

She scanned it. The white cloaked woman stood on some kind of pedestal with a huge sigil on it …

"Dante!" Selene called, pointing to the altar ahead of them. "Up there!"

As she paced the steps to the run down altar beneath the stained glass window … the ground began to glow with winding white lines. The lines raced all across the floor of the altar … spreading to the rest of the church floor. The lines formed the image of a large angel.

The last sigil.

The ground began to shake. Parts of the veiling tumbled down. Dante pulled Selene to him as a huge piece of rafter toppled down almost hitting her.

"We better get out of here!" Dante yelled.

Cracks began to open up in the floor. Leaping and veering around them, Dante and Selene dashed out of the church moments before it collapsed, dust bursting upwards. The ground around the church began sinking downwards. Dante and Selene scrambled furiously away as the ground was beginning to vanish at their heels.

Grabbing Selene by the waist, Dante pushed off the ground, leaping forwards as the ground finally fell from under them. They sailed to the new edge of the growing chasm forming where the church had once been.

He threw her up so that she landed on solid earth, while he grasped the edge and pulled himself up.

"Uh … do you think you pushed the wrong button …?" Dante said.

"I have no idea." Selene said.

From the huge chasm now formed … a large rock began to push its way up. It was easily twice the size of Selene's estate in width. It pushed up higher and higher until Dante and Selene couldn't even see its top. It rose above, pushing into the storm clouds. They sparked on contact.

"Whoa …" Dante said, and whistled. "That is the _granddaddy_ of _all_ portals …"

The face of the colossal rock was laced with blue glowing symbols Selene and Dante had ever seen before.

"How … are we supposed to break this …?" Selene gasped.

"No … idea …" Dante said, scratching his head. "You ever feel like you just bit off more than you could chew?"

Selene nodded. "Right now … we have to find some way to destroy it … or else …"

Dante nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you …" Came a familiar voice.

The two turned to see Darrus limping towards them. Evidently … he just didn't know how to die. That, Dante thought, was something he intended to correct.

"What's the matter, did your master not approve of you?" Dante said.

"Lord Lucifer does as he wishes." Darrus said. "He is the rightful ruler of this world. You're father betrayed him … while he might not have known it … her turned his back on his creator like a rabid dog. And now … his filthy blooded son is doing the same."

Selene drew Rebellion. "I've heard enough of your drivel. You _talk too much_."

Darrus grinned. "I see you have so helpfully released the portal. Not that Lord Lucifer couldn't have done it himself."

"You do know that Lucifer will kill you when he takes over the human world? He'll kill all the demons. You were only created to invade the human world in his stead because he was sealed deep inside the underworld." Selene said. "It won't matter that you released him … if you let him do this … you've signed your own death warrant."

Darrus shrugged. "The thought had crossed my mind. But … humans are disgusting creatures … I would gladly die if I knew Lord Lucifer would wipe them all out."

Selene pointed Rebellion at Darrus throat. "Well I can fix the 'dying' part … but the death of all humans … we'll have to skip."

"That's right …" Dante drew Alastor.


	14. Chapter 14

Darrus lunged for Selene, but Dante swiped downwards, wrenching a chunk of flesh from the demon's arm. Darrus howled in pain. Selene stabbed Rebellion at him it a stinger move. Darrus barely managed to dodge. Instead of piercing him, Rebellion sliced through his side.

Lucifer had greatly weakened him. He did not have much power left. But he wouldn't let them spoil everything he had worked for years to achieve.

He leapt into the air, and Selene fired The Seraphim. As he fell to the mud, Dante rammed Alastor into his middle.

Darrus squealed … and then … toppled back. He looked up at the two and began laughing, hysterics wracking his body.

"You two … are quite a couple." He said.

Selene pointed one of The Seraphim at his head.

"You two don't get it do you? Let's say by some _miracle_ you manage to defeat Lucifer. Are you going to wander off into the sunset together? Of course you are. But you don't understand a thing about anything."

"What the hell are you babbling about? I really am sick of your bullshit-"

"She drives you crazy, doesn't she, son of Sparda?" Darrus cut him up. "You can't explain the way she makes you feel. She seeps a warmth into you that you have never known … you can barely control yourself when you're with her. She is intoxicating." Darrus fell into fits of giggles. "That's the problem with being part demon, part human. You are drawn to her because she is part angel. It's called angelic charm. Your demon side is naturally intrigued by her … and your human side desires her. Your feelings for her are little more than what is in her blood. It isn't love … she is a siren … and you are a sailor steering your ship into the rocks."

"That's horse shit." Dante said.

"Think about it, Selene. Women trip over themselves to be near your brother Michael. You have seen how they faint at the mere sight of him, haven't you?" Darrus continued.

"Michael didn't inherit a lot of angelic power." Selene said.

"No … not the raw power … but he inherited enough angelic charm to send half the human world females into a chaotic frenzy if he desired. Everything about you … your voice … your body … the way you move … it is like a drug to humans. It is made even worse when somebody is part demon. Demon and angel are always drawn to one another, they can always sense a difference between one another … but … when mixed with human blood … it makes you fall even harder. No matter how hard you fight it." Darrus coughed up blood. "The great son of Sparda … felled by a red haired beauty … an angel."

Dante stared at Selene. He didn't want it to be true. He had never felt so strong a love for anyone as he did for Selene. It _couldn't_ be just because of something as simple as her blood. But part of him knew that what Darrus said was right, how he felt about her. Selene was beautiful … sometimes maddeningly so. Everything about her made him desire her. Even when she was angry or sad.

Selene looked at Dante, shaking her head.

"No!" She said. "You're wrong! It's not true!"

Darrus chuckled … and then exhaled deeply. His body crumbled away.

"Dante …" Selene said.

Dante opened his mouth to speak … when a loud roar sounded around them. They turned to see Lucifer walking through the trees at the far end of the ruins.

"No …" Dante said. "Shit … what do we do …?"

"We have to stop him … if we can't break down the portal in time … we'll have to destroy the statue Lucifer's corporeal body is inhabiting."

"Wait … that's not actually Lucifer?" Dante said.

"No … he has imbued his power into it The Angelic Vault… it is merely a shadow of him. If we can break the statue … then we can stop him." Selene said.

The rain was slowly subsiding now that the portal had broken through the clouds. Dante switched into his devil trigger … and Selene summoned her own power. They charged or Lucifer at the same time. Dante fired electrical bolts at him, while Selene launched her blessed bullets.

They rebounded off Lucifer, who surged forwards. He grabbed Dante, forcing Selene away. Grasping him by the throat, Lucifer launched him into the air. Selene fired a shot at his head, and Lucifer released Dante.

Dante swung Alastor at Lucifer. He managed to cut into Lucifer's arm, dicing off a chunk. What appeared at first to be flesh … clattered down to the ground. It was stone. This wasn't Lucifer, just as Selene had said.

Selene was diving up wards with Rebellion. She sunk it into Lucifer's stomach. Lucifer punched her, wrenching her grip from the sword and sent her smacking into the wet muddy ground. He threw Dante down as well, the force making Alastor slip from Dante's grip. Lucifer grasped it and hurled it at Dante's body.

As Selene had almost made it to her feet and was attempting to help Dante, Lucifer pulled Rebellion from his middle, and hurled at Selene, piercing through her body and pinning her to the ground on her back beside Dante. The swords were buried through their bodies up to the hilt, the blades stuck deep into the mud.

Lucifer landed softly, a few feet away from the two. He padded to the portal. He raised his hand … and a large white window began to form.

"No …" Selene cried, pushing up, trying to push up.

The clouds had drawn back, the rain completely stopped. As they drew back … the full moon blazed above. Selene glanced to Lucifer … and she saw in better light traces of the statues beneath the glamour of his form. She saw the hole where Darrus had plunged in The Herald to summon him.

She remembered what Lucifer had said. It will take more than blessed bullets on their own.

She pushed up, pain roasting through her body … and then … Rebellion came free from the ground. She pulled the sword out and turned to Dante, helping him up.

"We have to fire together at once … see … the hole … that's a weak spot. If we hit it at the same time with our power … we will shatter him." Selene said.

Dante nodded. They stood together, drawing their guns. They focused their power into them and fired. Lucifer wheeled around, dodging the hit, inches away from the portal.

"You …" He scowled.

"We missed!" Selene shouted.

"He moves too quickly … we're too far away. We don't have time to get close enough!" Dante said.

Lucifer stepped closer to the portal.

"Hey!" A shout called, moments before a bang erupted.

A hook whirled around Lucifer, attached to a wire, and then it tightened. It pinned Lucifer's arm to his sides.

Selene and Dante turned to see Lady holding onto Kalina Ann. She looked a little beaten up and was covered in mud and demon blood …but was otherwise okay. She had launched the grappling hook attachment of Kalina Ann and arrested Lucifer's movements.

Lucifer roared with rage and pulled.

Lady stumbled forwards, struggling to keep her footing in the wet mud. She slipped and fell back, but held fast onto her weapon, pulling the wire taught.

"Hurry it up!" She shouted.

Lucifer yanked again, pulling Lady forwards.

"Oh no you don't!" Came an aggressive growl … and a bright blue hand lashed out from the distance and wrapped itself around Lucifer, holding him still. Lady scrambled to her feet and pulled on Kalina Ann, tightening the grappling wire again, slowly hauling Lucifer away from the portal.

Behind her was Nero.

Selene looked up at the moon … and the glow of The Seraphim brightened, the wings at the guns grew larger, as did the circlets winding up her body. From her back ... a hazy outline of transparent white began to form a smoky image of wings. They glistened in the light of the moon ... the sky became clear, the star blinking above.

Michael had told her when she was young … that when an angel stands beneath a full moon … miracles happen. She turned to Dante and nodded. The two charged their weapons, the light from both becoming blinding. They interlocked their arms, gun barrels aligned together.

If there could be any one miracle she would pick right now … it would be that they stopped Lucifer. She couldn't let him hurt anyone. Not Cindy the waitress and the diner or Patty. Not Lady, Trish or Nero. Not Kyrie or her unborn child. And not her brother.

The two released their triggers at the same time. The sparks of Dante's shot and hers coiled around one another again as they had done before, and then … they hit directly on target. The shot hit right into the hole in Lucifer's back and through his chest … and then … right through the portal. A huge hole burnt through the portal stone.

Lucifer stumbled backward … his body crumbling away. He watched in horror as a huge crack split down the middle of his portal, the pulsing symbols dulled and went out. A shower of large blocks of rock began tumbling down. One huge boulder plummeted down and crushed Lucifer's already crumbling body.

Dante was pulled Selene's arm … it was only when she snapped out of her awe that she realised that he was urging her to run from the hail of huge chunks of rock. Nero, Lady, Dante and Selene were running as quickly as they could out of the range of the falling stone. They ran into the tree line … and stopped.

When the loud crashes and bangs stopped, they crept out.

"We did it!" Lady screamed excitedly.

When the dust settled, they looked to the huge mound of rubble. Nero and Dante could no longer sense the power of Lucifer. They had done it.

* * *

Lady and Nero had been healed by the angel Michael … who had returned to his human form, as had Gabriel. It transpired that Isaac had gone into the Whitchurch estate to heal Michael after he had helped Lady.

When Selene got to the door, she threw her arms around her brother.

When they separated … Belmont signalled Michael to follow him. He was going to tell him the truth. Nero and Lady had left to go and call somebody at Fortuna to inform them that the situation had been controlled and the world was safe.

Dante and Selene stood in the lobby of the house alone. An awkward silence dropped between them. Selene didn't know what to say to him.

Dante ran his hand through his hair.

"I … I really do care about you." He said. "But … I need to know … if this is because of what you are. It wouldn't be fair to you … wouldn't be fair if the only thing that makes me feel this way is your blood."

Selene stared at him, feeling as though her heart were being crushed inside her chest. Tears stung her eyes. Neither spoke for a while.

"I … I understand." She said.

"Just … take care of yourself … okay?" He said, swallowing.

Selene nodded. She couldn't trust her voice to talk. She watched Dante walk out of the door … and vanish into the night. She collapsed to her knees … feeling numb all over.

"Selene …?" Nero's voice came. "Selene! Are you okay …?"

He gripped her shoulders, wondering if it was a wound. Selene pushed him away and fled into her room, where she threw herself onto the bed, and burst into tears.

"What the hell happened …?" He whispered.

Lady came out. "What was all that noise?"

"Something is wrong with Selene … she just … ran off crying." Nero said.

"Where's Dante …?" Lady asked.

"I don't know." Nero sighed. "Something must have happened to those two during the battle. Maybe … they had … you know … a lovers tiff."

Lady shook her head. "I should go and see her but … sometimes … it might be best if I left her. I'll … go and tell Michael."

"I'm going to shoot off back to Fortuna. Kyrie's waiting for me." Nero said.

"I'll meet you back there!" Lady said, waving.

* * *

Nero managed to catch Dante at the train station. He looked like hell. His face was twisted into a scowl. Nero stalked behind him as the train arrived, following him into a private carriage.

"Hey … what are you doing leaving?" Nero said.

"Things didn't work out … between Selene and I. But … she's safe … the portal and The Angelic Vault are gone … so she should be safe from the demons now." Dante sighed. "Everybody wins."

"You're walking away from her? Dante … I saw how close you two were. What the hell happened …?"

"Look it doesn't matter." Dante snapped irritably. "It just didn't work. End of Story. Now shut up and leave me the hell alone."

Nero looked at Dante and sighed. He knew it would be pointless to talk to him now.

******************* THREE MONTHS LATER ********************

Dante had gone back to Devil May Cry. As promised, the money had been paid, and he no longer owed any money to anyone. But Dante had no appetite. He barely ate. He hadn't even bothered to get his office repaired. He couldn't stop thinking about Selene, and every where he looked there was a memory of her.

He wanted nothing more than to run back to her home … but he knew that if all that made him feel this way was her angelic charm … it wouldn't be real love. And she deserved real love.

Lady didn't stop by even half as often now that he had cleared his debt with her. He had stopped taking jobs … he couldn't find the energy to do anything … not even to kill demons.

* * *

Selene stayed with her brother Michael at the estate. For the first time since the death of her mother … she could go out by herself without fear of being attacked by demons. She got to go to parties, got to meet people without worrying about dragging them into demon fights.

But now … the things she had always longed for just didn't matter. She knew that she loved Dante … but understood that he might not feel quite the same about her.

Was this the curse she was supposed to live with? Is that why Michael always turned the girls down? Because he knew deep down they would never really love him? She had noticed that men looked at her with desire, ogled her body. It only made it hurt even more.

"Selene …?" Michael's voice called softly.

Selene looked up. She was in her room at the window, peering miserably outside. The sun shone brightly outside … but it didn't cheer her up. Michael came in with a perfect hot cocoa as he always had and passed it to her.

Selene took it, peering at it. The presentation was without fault … the cream did not spill over the edges and was even, the chocolate sprinkles covered the entire top layer of cream. She sipped at it. It had always made her feel better before … but now … she felt no different.

Michael bent down, taking her hands in his. "Selene … what is wrong with you, my little angel? You haven't smiled since …"

"I'm just not feeling so good." Selene said.

"You know you can talk to me about what's on your mind." Michael said.

Selene nodded. "I know."

"Listen … I've been invited to a party and I want you to go." Michael said.

"I don't feel like it." Selene sighed wearily.

"Please … for me. It will cheer you up … and you do yourself no good locking yourself in your room like this." Michael said. "Go to to the party ... dance your troubles away ... meet some people and make some friends."

Selene nodded. "Okay. I'll go."

Michael stood, and ruffled her hair affectionately. Then he left, frowning thoughtfully.

* * *

There came a knock at the door. Dante peered up from his desk at his office. He slouched in his chair, feet on the desk.

"We're closed!" Dante shouted.

The door opened anyway. Michael strode in, smiling at Dante.

"Oh … it's you." He said. "What do you want?"

"It's probably none of my business … but … since you left that night … Selene has been unhappy. I just … wanted to know what happened." Michael said.

"Oh … you're here to rough me up for hurting your baby sister? You can take a good shot. I probably deserve it. I'll stand here and take it if you want." Dante said.

Michael shook his head. "No … I didn't come here for that. I just wanted to talk to you. That's all."

"Be my guest then." Dante said. "But there's not much to tell really."

"It's just that you seemed so … in love with her when I saw the two of you together." Michael said.

Dante scoffed. "Maybe too much in love."

Michael stiffened. "What do you mean …?"

"You know damn well what I mean. That damn angelic charm." Dante snapped.

"I'm sorry … I don't follow … what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it … it's the only reason I feel the way I do about her … because I'm half demon half human-"

"What are you talking about?" Michael burst. "She's an angel, not a siren."

Dante looked at him … and then he explained what Darrus had told him.

Michael looked deathly calm. And then … he broke into hysterical laughter. "Oh … I see. But let me ask you this … do you want me, Dante?"

Dante stiffened, setting the legs on his chair right. "W-What? Hell no. You're … a guy."

"Well let me tell you something. Angelic charm works on both genders the same. But not in the way you were told. All it does it just gives us an air of likeability to humans, and to demons a certain intrigue. But in no way does it make you fall in love with us. If that were true you would have dived on me the instant I got into your office." Michael said.

"What?" Dante exclaimed.

"It doesn't provide an instant deep connection. We just put people at ease. We're not walking aphrodisiacs." Michael added. "And don't you find it odd that your friend Nero didn't jump on her either? I know he's part demon too. And having a wife would do nothing to stop you if you feel so strong a desire."

Dante bunched his hands into fists and smashed them into his desk. "That bastard Darrus …"

"His last act of spite was to draw a wedge between the two of you. Darrus fed on anguish and pain." Michael said.

"Shit … she must hate me … I … I walked out on her." Dante said. "How could I face her knowing that I had allowed this to happen?"

"If the two of you truly love one another … then you need to go and talk to her at least." Michael said.

Dante frowned. Could he really face her after this? After abandoning her on the word of a demon?

"I'll … leave you with the offer. You know where to find me." Michael said, and he left.

* * *

Selene stood alone in the corner. There had been many men who had asked her to dance at the ball … but she couldn't bear to. It brought back too many memories of Dante. She had run away, pretending somebody was calling her or that she had to slip into the bathroom.

Dressed in a sparkling silver gown, and wearing a white crescent moon mask, she gazed at the people around her. Michael had dragged her to this masquerade ball to try and cheer her up. She had come because she knew he was only trying to help. But right now … she just wanted to crawl under a table and cry.

"May I?" A voice said.

Startled she looked up to see a man in a red tuxedo, wearing a red mask over his eyes. He held out a gloved hand, bending in a bow. It was too late to refuse the dance. She set her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor.

He slid his hand around her waist and then, they were dancing together. He didn't dance all that well, and couldn't keep to the beat. Half way trough the dance he flung her out … and then wheeled her back in.

Memories of dancing with Dante in Fortuna surged through her head. She swallowed trying to hold back the tears. She tried to pull away from the man … but with a firm grasp, he reeled her in again, pressing her close to him.

She gasped … feeling a longing to be closer ... to wrap her arms around him. She shook her head. She was unwilling to feel this way about anyone. As they continued to dance, her heart raced in her chest. Her cheeks were flushing.

As they sailed across the dance floor, he plucked a rose from a flower arrangement and set it in her hair. Her eyes widened as she watched him grin. So familiar ...

She pulled away again … and he again reeled her in, smiling.

"Please …" She whispered. "I need to go …"

He held her tighter to him, gripping her firmly. The waltz picked up pace … and when the music sped up … the man got better. He whirled her around, her dress billowing at her feet as she spun. Then at the end, he tipped her body down, lower and lower, his hand flat on the back of her head. His head lowered … lips making for hers.

Selene pushed him away and dashed off outside, tears streaming from her eyes.

The man chased behind her.

"Wait!" He called.

She burst through the french doors leading out to a patio and fled into a gazebo. He followed her inside.

"Please leave me alone!" She shouted at him.

He edged closer, and she made to slap him. He caught her hand, yanking her to him and then … his lips descended on hers. She struggled at first … and then … there was something so familiar to the kiss … and she relaxed … and kissed back.

When they parted, she plucked off his mask.

"Dante …" She whispered.

Dante nodded, his blue eyes searching her face … achingly taking in every detail of her.

"Please …" She said. "You shouldn't be here."

"I can't be without you." Dante said.

"But you said-"

"I don't care what I said! I don't care if you're an angel or a human or a demon. I _love_ you. Not for how you look, your voice … but for you." Dante said. "Please … if going to parties is what you want to do, it's not my style but I'll do it. If you want to go to posh dinners … I'll go. I'll get you a castle … buy you all the dresses you could want … anything. I'll even wear a tuxedo all the time."

Selene looked at him.

"I know I don't deserve any of it for leaving. I know that … I probably deserve to be stabbed a few times … and shot in the head and in the balls … but … I want to be with you always." Dante wiped her tear away. "Nothing will ever change that."

Selene backed away. She turned and then walked away. Dante's heart wrenched in his chest. He had expected this … expected her to never forgive him. He lowered his head. He could only bite his lip to stop himself from breaking into tears himself.

All of a sudden there came the clatter of heals at a fast pace. He looked up in time to see Selene diving into his arms, throwing herself at him. Dante caught her, grasping her tightly. Her lips sought his in desperate need.

* * *

Lady sauntered up to Devil May Cry. She had a job for him … but also … she wanted to check on him. He hadn't exactly kept up contact with her for a while.

She opened the door, and found Selene with her feet up on Dante's desk, slouching back in his chair. She wore figure hugging white leather pants, with white boots, and she wore a white and silver thick top beneath, the zipper glinting in the dim light of Dante's office, and a white version of Dante's long coat trailed on the floor.

Dante stood over her, dressed in a smart, sharp butlers suit complete with white gloves, holding a tray to her with a hot cocoa and a strawberry sundae on it. Lady smirked.

"Oh. So you lost another bet, huh Dante?" She said.

Selene grinned.

"I let her win." Dante grumbled.

Lady rolled her eyes. "I have a job for you. It has the password. Lots of demons to kill. Are you game?"

Selene and Dante looked at one another.

"Jackpot." They said in unison.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Okay ... so I finished it at last! I was thinking of making a sequel ... but I'm not 100% sure. Anywayz would appreciate any thoughts/reviews/feedback. My thanks to everyone who followed the fanfic ... and to everyone who reviewed! *kisses and hyper glomps***


End file.
